Amos y Mazmorras 5 Sumisión
by Miss lu
Summary: Desde que la vio hace ocho años, Sasuke no ha dejado de adorar a su mujer. Sus mundos eran muy distintos: él era un muchacho de origen humilde que deseaba convertirse en agente del FBI y Sakura,era perfecta; pura sofisticación. Se casaron al poco tiempo en Las Vegas y su idilio perduró hasta el día en que Sasuke decidió hacer realidad sus más oscuras fantasías.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Antes que nada muchas gracias por sus visitas y comentarios en los libros anteriores. Este es el quinto libro de la Saga Amos y Mazmorras de Lena Valentí, en la secuencia de los personajes presentados hasta ahora, los protagonistas serían Naruto y Hinata sin embargo decidí cambiar a los personajes.

Las razones por las que decidí adaptarlo al sasusaku son un poco personales y quizá egoístas pero les aseguro que vale la pena leer está historia con Sakura y Sasuke, al igual que no habrá confusiones ya que los únicos personajes que cambiarán de lugar son

Naruto por Sasuke

Hinata por Sakura

Y viceversa, Aún que realmente este libro no tiene una secuencia con los anteriores de una u otra forma se conectan.

Así Ino y Hinata serán hermanas y conservarán el apellido Haruno para no revolverlas, ante cualquier duda, con gusto se las responderé.

Sin más espero disfruten de los dos primeros capítulos y pueda saber su opinión sobre este libro.

* * *

 _WASHINGTON D.C._

 _Potomac Park_

 _Ocho años atrás_

Sasuke conoció a Sakura en el inicio de una primavera, cuando ambos eran todavía muy jóvenes y sus corazones eran aún muy inexpertos.

Sucedió en el Potomac Park, un lugar precioso, lleno de árboles ornamentales que florecían con pétalos de sakura, de color rosa palo, también llamados cerezos de Washington. Cubrían todo el parque y, según decían los expertos, eran de la clase Kwanzan. A Sakura le encantaba contemplarlos en las orillas del río Potomac, en Ohio Drive, apoyada en uno de sus troncos y sentada sobre su pareo.

De vez en cuando, levantaba la cabeza de su portátil, entre repaso y repaso de sus apuntes, y se quedaba prendada de aquella sutil dulzura con la que esas corolas pálidas levitaban, evocando en su imaginación todo tipo de leyendas japonesas.

Estaba estudiando Ciencias Económicas y Comerciales. Quería convertirse en una empresaria, no depender de la fortuna familiar. Por eso se mudó de Luisiana y decidió irse de Nueva Orleans y alejarse los tres años que duraba su carrera. Su idea era la de cortar vínculos y dependencias. Y, sobre todo, quería que su madre dejara de buscarle un novio adinerado, con la única pretensión de unir apellidos poderosos de Nueva Orleans.

Esa voluntad de querer separarse de los Senju, no significaba que odiase su apellido, ni mucho menos. Sakura adoraba a su familia, la quería de todo corazón, pero la sobreprotección a la que la habían sometido se había vuelto insoportable. Ella, un caballo salvaje al que habían domado y educado para convertirse en el transporte de paseo de una dama de Orleans, necesitaba romper con sus raíces para hacerse a sí misma.

Y eso intentó. Intentó encontrarse. No obstante, en Washington se dio de bruces con algo más, además de con su verdadera esencia.

Dio con el amor de su vida.

Aquella tarde, estaba dándole vueltas a las características del negocio que deseaba abrir. Pensaba que tardaría varios años en ahorrar una buena entrada para empezar a montar el primero de los locales de una cadena de auténticas pizzerías italianas. Su familia era originaria de la Toscana; un lugar en el que la pizza era sagrada y los quesos eran el elemento patrio, señal de vida y amor.

Mientras destacaba en el ordenador algunas frases sobre marketing operativo, se llevó a la boca uno de los trozos de fruta fresca que guardaba en su fiambrera. Justo cuando iba a engullirlo y saborearlo, un frisbee amarillo golpeó su tenedor de plástico. Y, al instante, por sorpresa, un cachorro de labrador se tiró encima de ella y la placó, tumbándola sobre el pareo fucsia.

La zona del parque Potomac que más le gustaba a Sasuke Uchiha era, sin lugar a dudas, la de El Despertar. Un gigante oculto en Hains Point, que parecía resucitar de su propio entierro, emergiendo entre la tierra como si gritara por su propia libertad.

Sin embargo, aquel día, al contrario que otras veces, había decidido pasear a su perro golden, Dalton, por Ohio Drive.

Estaba preparando una nueva carrera. A sus veintitrés años, ya se había licenciado en Criminología en la Universidad de George Washington, pero deseaba también hacer la carrera de Lenguas Extranjeras.

Quería ser agente del FBI, y cuando tomaba una decisión, nadie se la podía quitar de la cabeza.

Agente doble, agente especial, agente de investigación... Le daba lo mismo. Él quería una placa con su número de identificación y ayudar a resolver casos. Tenía alma de héroe, y le gustaba impartir justicia. No es que pensara que siempre tuviera razón, pero de lo que no tenía duda alguna era de que no le gustaba que los malos ganaran, fuera en lo que fuera. Y él quería aportar su granito de arena.

Mientras caminaba por el paseo de Ohio y sonreía con cada trastada que hacía su perro, Dalton, miraba receloso a las parejas que, con las manos entrelazadas, paseaban amorosamente por la senda de hierba verde y jaspeada de flores de sakura. Él no deseaba aquello, al menos no en aquel momento.

No quería enamorarse.

Lanzó el frisbee y esperó a que su cachorro fuera a por él y se lo trajera de vuelta.

Una vida como la que estaba decidido a llevar no sería buena para una mujer. Ni tampoco para él, que estaría eternamente preocupado por ella.

Perdido en sus propios pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de lo que hizo Dalton hasta que oyó el alarido lleno de humor de una chica, tumbada sobre un pareo fucsia. El cachorro, alegremente, le lamía la cara con alegría. La fruta que hacía un momento descansaba en una fiambrera roja, ahora estaba desperdigada a su alrededor, y su portátil descansaba de mala manera sobre el enorme paño.

—Joder —masculló Sasuke corriendo a detenerle—. ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!

La joven, en cambio, se reía y no hacía nada por quitarse al animal de encima. Se quedó quieta, acariciando la cabeza del perro, y dejó que Dalton le diera los lametazos que quisiera.

Sasuke se detuvo al escuchar el suave tintineo de su risa y al ver cómo sus increíbles labios se estiraban en la sonrisa más radiante que hubiera visto jamás.

Llevaba un jersey negro de manga larga que le cubría las manos por completo, unos tejanos cortos que dejaban ver sus largas piernas, así como unas botas militares oscuras, con calcetines largos que asomaban hasta casi cubrirle el nacimiento de las rodillas.

—Ya está, pequeño. ¿Quieres jugar? —le decía la chica rascándole por detrás de las orejas—. Ah, sí, qué besucón eres...

Ella se incorporó, con las piernas abiertas para que Dalton se acomodara entre ellas, riéndose.

Sasuke jamás se había quedado sin palabras, pero, cuando ella se retiró el pelo largo y liso del rostro, y se peinó el flequillo con los dedos para despejar sus ojos, no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse ensimismado, acuclillado, incapaz de reñir a Dalton: el rostro de aquella chica lo había cautivado.

Tenía unos ojos esmperalda espectaculares, llenos de ternura y, al mismo tiempo, de una picardía oculta y osada que lo puso en tensión.

Ella levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que el dueño del perro también estaba a su lado.

Sakura se puso roja como un tomate cuando miró directamente a aquellos ojos negros. Tenía ante sí a uno de los hombres más atractivos que había visto nunca. Tenía el pelo negro, cuyas puntas despeinadas señalaban a todas partes. Sus ojos sonreían y brillaban claros y firmes por la luz del sol. Tenía una peca en la comisura de uno de sus ojos, y su fisonomía era ancha y musculosa.

Los hombres así no se le acercaban nunca, y si lo hacían, ella no se daba cuenta, pues no era muy experta que digamos en tales cosas. Su familia siempre había elegido por ella a los chicos en los que se debía fijar, pero siempre pretendientes en los que ella jamás se hubiera fijado, por ser demasiado afeminados, o demasiado correctos y educados... No sabía decir qué era lo que veía o no veía en ellos.

Tal vez los rechazaba porque todos ellos carecían de encanto y estaban cortados por el mismo patrón.

Sin embargo, aquel joven que le recordaba a los colosos romanos era exactamente el tipo de hombre que podía hacerle perder el mundo de vista. Vestía con una enorme sudadera roja de los Redskins, el equipo de fútbol americano de Washington. Llevaba unos tejanos oscuros y unas deportivas blancas y rojas; y portaba, colgada a su espalda, una mochila negra.

También era estudiante, aunque parecía algo mayor que ella.

Sakura no supo disimular nada la impresión que le provocó el verle por primera vez.

Sasuke sonrió sin más preámbulo y dijo:

—No sé qué es lo que tendría que hacer para que me rasques detrás de las orejas como haces con este traidor de perro.

Sakura parpadeó un tanto desorientada, pero, al contrario de lo que pensaba él, no esquivó responderle.

—Tu perro no es un traidor —contestó ella aceptando gustosa los mimos de Dalton—. Es un cachorro y hace trastadas.

—Lo lamento mucho, de verdad —se disculpó él, recogiendo su portátil para ponerlo sobre el enorme pañuelo y cogiendo la fruta desparramada a su alrededor—. ¿Era tu... merienda?

—Ah, bueno sí... —contestó colocándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja—. Sí. Era...

—Pues tienes que dejar que arregle esto.

—Ya lo has recogido. Ya está todo limpio. No te preocupes.

Él negó con la cabeza y le ofreció la mano, atribulado.

—Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura miró su enorme mano y la aceptó gustosa. Sasuke. Nada que ver con aquellos nombres pomposos y semiaristócratas con los que sus padres querían que se relacionara.

Un nombre corto y bonito.

—Sakura. Sakura Senju.

A Sasuke le encantó el siseo de su apellido italiano.

—¿Sabes?, muchas personas no habrían reaccionado tan bien ante el acoso de un cachorro.

—Bueno —contestó ella—, hay mucha gente a la que no les gustan los animales. Pero yo crecí con ellos. Además, este granuja —jugó con Dalton— no tiene la culpa de que su dueño tenga mala puntería.

Sasuke levantó las cejas y asintió conforme.

—Cierto. Pero no todos los días uno ve a una sirena fuera del agua. Me tomaste por sorpresa.

Sakura se echó a reír.

—Ni siquiera me habías visto, mentiroso.

Le encantó su sinceridad. Aquella chica era como una bebida refrigerante.

Sin embargo, Sasuke también era muy observador. Según lo que ponía en su portátil, estudiaba en la Universidad de Ciencias Económicas y Comerciales. Así pues, vivía en Washington, como él.

—Sé que eres del campus —afirmó como si lo supiese hacía tiempo.

—Sí. Lo soy.

—Yo también.

Ella intentó adivinar qué era lo que ese gigante estudiaba.

—¿Qué estudias?

—Lenguas Extranjeras.

—Ajá —dijo. Sasuke tenía la apariencia de un militar o de alguien que quisiera entrar a formar parte de los SWAT. En cambio, estaba interesado en aprender otros idiomas. Debía de ser alguien interesado en ver mundo y culturizarse. Eso le gustaba—. ¿Y el perro es tuyo?

—Sí. Vivo con él —lo acarició cariñosamente.

—¿En el campus? No permiten animales —argumentó extrañada.

—No, no —la corrigió Sasuke—. En una casa particular en Gary Road.

—Ah, conozco la calle —aseguró ella—. Está cerca de la escuela hebrea, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Se quedaron mirando, sin saber qué más decir, con una sonrisa tonta de admiración en los labios. En secreto, albergaban la esperanza de que aquella conversación no se acabase ahí.

Sakura no era rubia teñida, como la mayoría de las estadounidenses. A su edad, no se había operado los pechos, como se podía adivinar tras el jersey holgado que la cubría. Ni siquiera se había puesto silicona en los labios, algo muy común en ciertas chicas desde que son apenas una crías...

Odiaba la superficialidad de todas esas chicas; casi podía decir que las daba a todas por perdidas.

Perdidas en su necesidad de agradar, cuando, para agradar de verdad, lo primero que debían hacer era quererse a sí mismas. Si tenían que retocarse la cara y el cuerpo para ello, era porque no les gustaba ni aceptaban el reflejo que les devolvía el espejo.

Pero Sakura no respondía a aquel patrón.

Era natural. Y fue precisamente su sencillez la que lo dejó embelesado por completo y con ganas de más.

Hacía un momento, antes del inoportuno comportamiento de Dalton, estaba decidido a no dejarse llevar por las garras de las relaciones sentimentales. No necesitaba nada de eso en aquel momento. No lo quería. De hecho, no sabía si lo querría alguna vez.

Sin embargo, la vida o el destino le acababan de soltar un bofetón con la mano abierta que lo había despertado, exactamente igual que la escultura que tanto admiraba de J. Seward Johnson.

—Sakura Senju, ¿dejarías que te cambiara esa fruta que he echado a perder por una cena?

Sasuke sabía que con mujeres así uno no tenía muchas oportunidades, y, además, el no ya lo tenía.

Pero si Sakura decía que sí, su vida podría estar a punto de dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

—Pues..., no sé —replicó ella, dudando—. No suelo hacer estas cosas. ¿Eres un violador o algo así?—bromeó.

—Bueno... —la miró de arriba abajo—. Solo hasta donde me dejes.

—Eres muy atrevido, ¿no?

—No..., lo que pasa es que, tal vez, me pongas nervioso, y por eso digo alguna que otra sandez.

—Ya veo... ¿Eres un... psicópata?

—Solo con ladrones y asesinos. ¿Y tú? ¿Eres psicoanalista?

Sakura se echó a reír.

—Solo con los desconocidos que atacan con frisbees.

—Haces bien. Nunca se sabe dónde puede estar el peligro.

Ella negó con la cabeza y después le echó un último vistazo.

—¿No serás de los que se creen Superman?

—No creo. Más bien soy una especie de Clark Kent. Y créeme que ahora desearía tener rayos X. —Le guiñó un ojo.

Y cuando ella se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a sonreír tan a gusto con él como si se conocieran de toda la vida, Sasuke ya no sentía ningún recelo al respecto: si aquella chica aceptaba su invitación, estaba convencido de que sería para él. Y no importaba si eso cambiaba sus, hasta entonces, inquebrantables planes de futuro. Podría incluir en ellos a su compañera ideal.

Y, entonces, la educada y elegante Sakura dijo:

—Sí. Podemos ir a cenar.

Aquella, en el restaurante Bristo Cacao, fue la noche de las primeras veces.

La primera vez que ambos se iban a cenar con un completo desconocido.

La primera vez que Sakura aceptaba la invitación de alguien a quien sus padres no habían elegido.

Y la primera vez que Sasuke rompía uno de los puntos del esquema que se había marcado hasta licenciarse.

Quebrantaron las normas y mandaron sus reglas a paseo. Y lo hicieron porque desde que se vieron sintieron que iban a ser especiales el uno para el otro. La vida tenía golpes inesperados y maravillosos.

No dejaron de hablar en toda la cena. El local al que fueron estaba en la avenida Massachussets. La mantelería era blanca, y las cortinas rojas insinuaban todo tipo de reservados tenuemente iluminados e íntimos.

—¿Por qué has sugerido este restaurante, Sakura? —preguntó él jugando con el tenedor.

Ella, que se sentía libre y descarada, lejos de sus padres, y que ya no necesitaba la aprobación de nadie para hacer lo que le diera la gana, alzó la copa de vino blanco y contestó:

—Mi familia es de Luisiana, y allí estamos acostumbrados a la comida francesa criolla. Conozco bien este tipo de cocina.

—¿Te interesa la gastronomía?

—Sí. En un futuro quiero fundar una cadena de restaurantes en los que nuestros platos sean únicos y especiales, y se conozcan en todo el mundo.

—¿Comida internacional?

—Más bien italiana. Mi familia viene de la Toscana y...

Cada vez que Sakura abría la boca, Sasuke se perdía en la punta de su lengua y en la blancura de sus dientes. Ella se había recogido el pelo y llevaba un sencillo vestido negro con una rebeca y unos zapatos de tacón; él estaba tan caliente que tenía que moverse de vez en cuando para reacomodar la incomodidad que sentía entre las piernas.

Jamás se había excitado tanto con la naturalidad y la valiente timidez de una mujer, pero con Sakura ardía por dentro.

Había algo en ella que la hacía diferente. Algo que rozaba lo estiloso y denotaba finura y una exquisita educación. Sabía perfectamente qué cubiertos debía utilizar para cada ocasión, como si la hubieran instruido sobre ciertas normas de protocolo. Y Sasuke ansiaba zarandearla y despeinarla, aunque ni siquiera sabía de dónde venía aquel instinto salvaje. Se la imaginaba colorada, sudorosa y desnuda debajo de su cuerpo.

Como él no conocía las sutilezas de la buena mesa, la copiaba y esperaba disimuladamente a que ella escogiera antes el cuchillo, la cuchara o el tenedor que se debía utilizar, porque no quería parecer un cateto a su lado.

—¿De dónde es tu familia, Sasuke?

—De Chicago.

—La Ciudad del Viento.

—Sí.

—No he ido nunca —dijo antes de llevarse algo de ensalada a la boca, utilizando el tenedor adecuado—. Me han dicho que es preciosa.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante, y con su descaro típico, y que Sakura empezaba a comprender que era algo inherente a aquel joven hercúleo, le dijo alzando la comisura de su labio:

—Tal vez, si quieres, un día te lleve.

—Sé ir sola a los sitios, pero gracias.

—¿Sola? Eso no puede ser. Necesitas un guardaespaldas, Sakura.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué? —preguntó sin comprender.

—Alguien que te proteja de los violadores, de los ladrones y de toda esa calaña que hay suelta. Y resulta que yo soy tu hombre. —Alzó su copa de vino y brindó con la de ella. El tintineo del cristal sonó a música de promesas celestiales.

Sakura se prendó de su apariencia y de las sombras que las luces cortaban en su masculino rostro.

Carraspeó al darse cuenta de que se perdía en pensamientos demasiado obscenos para su educación de señorita.

—¿Y quien me protegerá de ti, Sasuke Uchiha? —preguntó cortando el pollo con salsa de curry con la tranquilidad de una dama inglesa.

—Tú jamás deberás preocuparte por mí —murmuró con la mirada velada por el deseo—. Nunca te haría daño.

Ella sonrió agradecida por debajo de la nariz, y pensó que Sasuke era el primer hombre cuya apariencia realmente era la de un hombre y no la de un príncipe. Si se daba el caso, él la protegería con sus puños, sin lugar a dudas.

Los músculos de sus bíceps tensaban su camisa en los brazos, y, del mismo modo, estiraba la parte frontal de su pecho. Estaba fibrado y era musculoso, pero no como un luchador de pressing catch inflado a anabolizantes. No. Sasuke era como un gladiador, forjado en tiempos en los que uno quemaba lo que comía.

Sus espaldas eran tan anchas que estaba seguro de que podía cargar todo el peso que quisiera sobre sus espaldas.

Siguieron cenando como si aquellas palabras jamás se hubieran pronunciado, y, al mismo tiempo, hablaron de todo lo que no implicaba miradas ardientes ni palabras obligadas a pronunciarse en voz baja.

No encontraron el modo de detenerse, no hubo un momento para el silencio o para la introspección.

Como si fueran dos almas gemelas que se hubieran reencontrado, necesitaban explicarse todo lo que el uno se había perdido del otro en esos años sin verse.

Sasuke le habló de la fría relación con su padre y del amor que sentía hacia su madre.

Sakura había tenido un hermano mayor, un tanto rebelde. Hablaba de él con mucho cariño, pero, al hacerlo, ojos se le empañaban los ojos de una tristeza irreparable.

Sasuke entendió enseguida que su hermano ya no estaba vivo. Y quiso saber por qué.

—¿Qué sucedió con Nawaki? —preguntó interesado, mientras esperaban a que trajeran los postres.

—Bueno... —Sakura se limpió la comisura de los labios con la punta de la servilleta blanca—.Como te he contado, mi familia se dedica a la exportación de azúcar desde hace tres generaciones. Se suponía que Nawaki y yo debíamos dedicarnos a lo mismo para prolongar el legado familiar. Pero él decidió ser policía. Eso provocó una pequeña fisura en la familia, pues mis padres no podían comprender por qué mi hermano prefería arriesgar su vida a mantenerse seguro y a tener un vida próspera entre los cálidos brazos y los billetes de mi familia. Lo que ni mi madre ni mi padre comprendieron era que Nawaki se sentía un espíritu libre. —Suspiró, recordándolo con alegría—. Ahora tendría casi treinta años. Murió cuando yo tenía trece.

—¿Cómo murió, si no es mucho preguntar?

—Intentó salvar a una mujer de un hombre que quería abusar de ella —explicó con la dureza de quien ya había asumido la desgracia—. Nawaki lo detuvo, pero lo que no sabía era que el violador tenía una pistola en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Le disparó, con tan mala suerte que le dio de lleno en el corazón.

Sakura no había superado del todo perder a Nawaki. Era su mejor amigo, un hombre a quien ella admiraba y que quería con todo su corazón.

—Sakura. —Sasuke alargó la mano y la posó sobre la de ella—. Lo lamento mucho.

—Sí. Yo también. Lo quería muchísimo. Todos lo queríamos mucho. —Se secó las lágrimas que se le habían escapado con rapidez—. Uf, me pongo un poco sentimental con esto...

—Te entiendo.

—Por ese motivo, ni mi madre ni mi padre ni yo —puntualizó con vehemencia— queremos tener nada que ver con hombres con placa. De hecho, la desgracia de Nawaki es la razón por la que se aseguran de rodearme de pretendientes completamente opuestos a su perfil... Ya sabes, con baja testosterona y pocas ideas emprendedoras en la cabeza. —Bebió lo que le quedaba de vino.

—¿Insinúas que los policías no tienen ideas emprendedoras?

—Supongo que sí. Pero salvar el mundo es imposible, ¿no crees? —Lo miró a los ojos.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio y después añadió:

—¿Así que te dan miedo los policías? —preguntó, impactado por la revelación.

—Sí. Admiro lo que hacen, pero los quiero bien lejos. —Lo estudió sin titubear—. No podría vivir tranquila pensando que alguien al que quiero corre peligro ahí afuera.

Sakura quiso cambiar de tema. Aquello no era algo de lo que hablar en ese momento.

Sin embargo, Sasuke escuchó sus palabras de un modo diferente.

Si su relación con Sakura prosperaba, como esperaba, habría un secreto insalvable entre ellos. Por tanto, mejor que hiciera bien las cosas para que nunca se enterase de la verdad.

Porque no iba a cambiar su decisión de ser agente del FBI por mucho que pudiera llegar a enamorarse de ella, aunque el flechazo hubiera surgido con la rapidez y la dureza del impacto de una bala en el corazón, como el que acabó con la vida de su hermano. No iba a renunciar a aquella belleza pelirrosa, lista, divertida e inteligente.

Lo lamentaba por ella. Lo lamentaba mucho. Pero era un egoísta y, desgraciadamente, se sentía intrigado, estimulado y fulminado por aquella empresaria en ciernes que tenía enfrente. Y cuando

Sasuke quería algo, lo quería para él, aunque fuera a su modo.

Estaba claro que a ninguna mujer le gustaba que su pareja fuera un policía, pero muchos de los dinosaurios del FBI estaban casados y tenían hijos, así que tan difícil no podía ser.

Ingresar en el FBI era su vocación.

Y una vocación auténtica no se enterraba por el miedo y la inseguridad de una chica.


	2. Chapter 2

La noche de las primeras veces, también incluyó algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba que sucediera tan rápido.

Era ya muy tarde para volver al campus, con sus estrictos horarios. Sakura se moría de la vergüenza por llegar pasada la medianoche; al día siguiente, llegarían las habladurías, el conserje informaría a su padre (pues resultaba que el señor Lesson y él se conocían y eran amigos, y este le había encargado que le hiciera saber cualquier cosa extraña que pasara en la vida de su hija). Así que, aquella noche, Sakura prefería hacer como si estuviera en su habitación como una buena niña, en vez de aparecer a las dos de la madrugada y levantar suspicacias en Lesson.

Aunque, en el fondo, la verdad era que no quería que aquella noche acabase. ¿Cómo había pasado el tiempo tan rápido al lado de Sasuke?

Por eso, mientras el cielo de Washington se encapotaba y empezaba a chispear, y como Sasuke tampoco quería separarse de ella y leyó en sus ojos verdes que él sentía lo mismo, le sugirió que pasara la noche en su casa.

—Solo como amigos, Sakura. Nada de contacto entre nosotros —murmuró con la mirada vidriosa llena de deseo—. Mañana te llevaré a tu clase matutina y yo iré a la mía.

Ella jugó con las llaves de su habitación entre sus dedos.

—No suelo hacer estas cosas —aseguró con algo de vergüenza y sorpresa al ver que iba a aceptar su proposición. Ni siquiera titubearía. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Ese cosquilleo en el estómago era amor?

—Yo tampoco traigo nunca a desconocidas a casa. Pero ya me has contado que el peluche con el que aún duermes se llama Tiger y que de pequeña estabas enamoradísima de Kirk Cameron. Tengo dos secretos íntimos con los que puedo hacerte chantaje. —Sonrió fingiendo maldad—. Aunque sabes que jamás se lo diré a nadie.

—¿Seguro? —Arqueó una ceja.

Sasuke puso cara de buena persona.

—No seas tonta, Sakura. El señor Lesson llamará a tu padre y, al cabo de dos días, lo tendrás aquí con una escopeta en mano para interrogar a todos los machos del campus.

Ella se echó a reír. No iba tan desencaminado.

—Venga. Te dejaré una camiseta larga y un pantalón de deporte. Yo dormiré en el sofá —dijo, y le ofreció su mano.

Y Sakura, sin más, aceptó su enorme palma y accedió a aquella proposición supuestamente decente.

Sasuke tenía una casa en Gary Road. Era de su tío Inabi, que había sido agente del FBI, lo que él quería llegar a ser. Estuvo muchos años viviendo allí. Cuando murió, puesto que Sasuke era su único sobrino, se lo dejó todo.

Inabi y Sasuke estaban muy unidos. Mucho más que Sasuke y su padre. Veía en Inabi todo lo que su padre, Joseph, no era. Joseph Uchiha era un gandul, de barriga cervecera y machista que no hacía otra cosa que ir a jugar a las cartas con los amigos y poner en la televisión los partidos de la NFL, un padre made in USA, como lo eran el cincuenta por ciento de los norteamericanos. Joseph intentó darle lecciones de padre a hijo, pero Sasuke sabía que había consejos de los padres que jamás se debían seguir, para no cometer los mismos errores que ellos. Así que decidió querer a su padre, con todos sus defectos, y admirar y respetar a su tío por todas sus virtudes.

Inabi sentía por Sasuke un amor incondicional, así como un gran respeto por todas las aptitudes que el joven desarrollaba. Su sobrino era bueno en todo. Un hacha en los deportes, un as con los idiomas y un manitas con los ordenadores. Si Sasuke decidía ser agente como él, sería de los mejores.

Y, afortunada o desafortunadamente para los Uchiha, esas eran justo las pretensiones de Sasuke. Así que, en cuanto se graduó en Chicago con todos los honores, le ofrecieron una beca con los gastos pagados en la Universidad de Washington.

Y eso es lo que Sasuke había hecho: estudiar arduamente para licenciarse en las dos carreras que cursaba, y así llegar a ser lo que quería y no decepcionar la memoria de su tío. La primera ya la tenía.

La casa era de madera, de color azul. Los alféizares y las jambas verticales de las ventanas eran blancas, así como los dinteles, compuestos de madera más gruesa.

Sasuke dejó su todoterreno Wrangler negro del 2005 en la entrada del garaje, y abrió la puerta de

Sakura como un caballero, para ayudarla a bajar.

—¿Vives aquí solo? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

A las plantas y al césped le hacían falta un buen mantenimiento, pero, por lo demás, era un lugar bastante acogedor, cubierto de árboles. Una adorable mesa de piedra con taburetes bajos y fornidos descansaba en la esquina del jardín iluminado, bajo el abrigo de un cerezo. Era precioso y acogedor.

Sasuke, que sabía que Sakura se había fijado en el detalle del árbol, le explicó que a su tío le encantaban las flores de sakura y que plantó cinco árboles alrededor del jardín, y que ya habían crecido.

—Me encanta tu casa —concedió Sakura. Y era verdad. Era una casa típicamente masculina, pero, entre la fría tecnología y el mobiliario minimalista, se podían ver detalles femeninos, como chispazos de vida y color: la manta de ganchillo que reposaba en uno de los brazos del sofá, las lamparitas decorativas o los cojines a juego con la alfombra de lana hecha a mano—. ¿Tu madre viene mucho por aquí?

Sasuke sonrió.

—Sí. Todo lo que ves que no cuadre con la casa lo ha hecho ella.

—Me lo imaginaba —contestó colgando el bolso y la chaqueta en el perchero del vestíbulo—. Es una artista.

—Gracias. Lo es.

Sasuke la guio al interior y, después de enseñarle las habitaciones y la distribución, abrió el sofá cama del comedor y lo preparó todo para acostarse allí esa noche. Sacó manta y cojines.

—¿Por qué no te acuestas tú en tu cama y yo en la de la otra habitación? —preguntó preocupada por él.

—Porque el colchón que tiene la cama de invitados hace un ruido espantoso. Yo me muevo mucho. No dormiríamos ninguno de los dos.

—Entonces, yo dormiré en el sofá. No puedo aceptar que tú duermas aquí si...

—¿Por qué? No seas tímida. A mí no me importa. En mi cama estarás más cómoda.

Al final, Sakura accedió a la petición a regañadientes. Sasuke le prestó una camiseta enorme de color gris oscuro con las siglas de la Universidad de Washington para que durmiera con ella. Cuando iba a entrar en el baño de la suite para cambiarse, Sasuke le dijo:

—Supongo que no te veré hasta mañana —le dijo en el marco de la puerta. Todavía no se había puesto el pijama y estaba tan atractivo que Sakura no podía bajarse el sonrojo de las mejillas.

—Eh, sí... —Se detuvo con el pomo de la puerta en la mano.

—Bien. ¿A qué hora empieza tu clase?

—A las ocho.

—Entonces te despertaré a las siete y cuarto y te llevaré. ¿Te parece?

—Sí. Gracias.

Sasuke asintió y le dio un último vistazo de arriba abajo. Si las miradas fueran mordiscos, Sakura sería solo hueso.

—Buenas noches —dijo ella débilmente.

—Buenas noches, Sakura. Lo he pasado muy bien hoy.

—Y yo.

Ambos clavaron la vista el uno en el otro, hasta que ella, atribulada por el calor que los ojos azabaches de Sasuke trasladaban a su bajo vientre, carraspeó y entró en el baño para cambiarse. No se tranquilizó hasta que, finalmente, escucho la puerta de la habitación cerrarse.

Sakura se miraba en aquel espejo del baño de tonos blancos y negros, mezclados con madera clara. Había dejado la ropa pulcramente doblada sobre la silla. Había fisgoneado su pasta de dientes, los armarios del baño, sus cuchillas de afeitar, el olor de su loción de afeitado... Se sentía como una colegiala nerviosa rodeada de las cosas de Sasuke.

Jamás había hecho nada parecido. ¡Dormía bajo el mismo techo con un chico que había conocido aquel mismo día!

El cuello de la camiseta se le deslizaba por uno de sus hombros y la parte baja la cubría hasta medio muslo.

Sakura se miró en el espejo y se mordió el labio inferior.

Nunca había sentido la necesidad de probar los labios de nadie. Pero Sasuke la estimulaba hasta ese punto, y Sakura, aunque pretendía ser seria, responsable y educada, era impulsiva muchas veces, y poseía el huroneo propio de una niña que quisiera descubrir el mundo.

—Soy virgen —se dijo mirándose en el espejo. Se peinó el flequillo con los dedos y colocó su melena sobre un hombro—. Virgen. Tengo veinte años y... Esto lo hacen las chicas de mi edad, ¿no?—Intentó autoconvencerse—. Todas hablan de que se han acostado con uno y con otro. Y yo... —Se estiró la camiseta sobre los pechos, y los pezones se marcaron bajo la tela—. Yo nunca he hecho nada.

Crecer bajo la estricta protección de unos padres eternamente preocupados, inflexibles y temerosos acarreaba sus consecuencias. La principal fue la de alejarse de ellos para estudiar, encontrar su esencia y vivir su madurez adolescente sin sus tabús ni sus escrutinios innecesarios. Y la más importante para ella era que la actitud absorbente de sus progenitores y aquella inquebrantable educación la habían convertido en una monja, en algo que no quería ser. Su nula experiencia sexual la avergonzaba. Por no saber no sabía ni cómo debía tocarse. Y era extraño para una mujer del siglo xxi encontrarse en aquella situación, cuando todas tenían métodos a su alcance para informarse y experimentar.

Sin ir más lejos, su compañera de habitación, Shima, a quien ya había avisado para decirle que no iría a dormir esa noche y que no avisara a nadie. Ella se lo montaba con chicos y con chicas. A veces le contaba las cosas que hacía con unos y otros, y Shima siempre se reía de las caras que ponía.

—Pero, Sakura, ¿te has visto la cara? —Se carcajeaba y la señalaba—. Cualquiera diría que nunca te la han meneado en la cara.

«¿Menear en la cara? ¿El qué? ¿El pene?», se preguntaba Sakura disimulando su inexperiencia.

—No es eso. Es que me sorprende las cosas que haces con unos y con otros, y que te puedan gustar las dos.

—Es sexo —contestaba Shima sin darle importancia—. Somos personas que solo buscan placer. La mujer es hermosa, y el hombre es excitante. Y son tan diferentes cuando tocan... —Se mordió el labio inferior e hizo un sonido ronco de placer—. Pero da tanto gusto todo...

—Me imagino. —Sonrió nerviosa.

Pero no se imaginaba nada. Porque ella, para su desgracia, ni con unos ni con otros.

¿No era eso injusto? ¿No era una injusticia ser una mojigata en temas carnales?

Lo cierto era que sentía pena de sí misma. Aunque la mayor verdad de todas era que nunca se había sentido atraída por nadie.

Ni por un hombre ni por una mujer.

Hasta que aquella tarde se encontró a Sasuke.

Y ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera besarlo y tocarlo.

Con ese pensamiento y con su terrible insatisfacción y aquel repentino calentón, se metió en la cama. Hundió la nariz en la almohada roja y negra de Sasuke, y se impregnó de su aroma.

¿Se tocaría Sasuke ahí? ¿Cómo lo haría?

Si iba al salón y le decía que le hiciera el favor de hacerle el amor, ¿qué le contestaría él?

Sasuke no podía dormirse.

Era imposible hacerlo teniendo al lado, solo vestida con una de sus camisetas, a la chica más preciosa que había conocido en su vida.

Y el conocerla, el saber que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, lo llenaba de ansiedad. Quería ir a su habitación, meterse en su cama y tocarla hasta donde ella se lo permitiera.

Y ni siquiera sabía por qué no lo hacía. Porque él no era tímido con las chicas. Se había acostado con muchas mujeres, algunas mayores que él, instantes después de que le entraran en una discoteca.

A Sakura la había conocido ese mismo día, pero había hablado más con ella que con cualquiera de las chicas que se habían cruzado en su vida. Y tal vez por ese motivo, por darse cuenta de que Sakura no era como las demás, quería comportarse como un caballero, aunque tuviera el miembro erecto y duro en ese momento. La educación de aquella chica era exquisita y seguro que había tratado con otro tipo de hombres, gilipollas suertudos y poco viriles que después se habrían masturbado pensando en ella, pero que en persona habrían sido un ejemplo de finura y cortesía.

Joder, y él no era así.

Él estaba a punto de hacerse una paja en el sofá pensando en que era a ella a quien tenía encima. La verdad era que había hecho soberanos esfuerzos por no besarla en toda la noche, o por no arrinconarla en la habitación y acariciar su lengua con la de ella. Seguro que la habría asustado.

La lluvia repiqueteaba contra la ventana y el cielo de Washington empezaba a iluminarse con el resplandor de los rayos.

Un relámpago crepitó con fuerza e iluminó el salón.

—Pensarás que soy tonta.

Sasuke giró la cabeza con tanta rapidez que casi se desnuca con el movimiento. Sakura estaba ahí, de pie frente a él, abrazándose a sí misma, con los ojos enormes y las pupilas dilatadas. Los muslos pálidos y torneados se recortaban a cada rayo que alumbraba a través del cristal de las ventanas. Sus pies descalzos parecían diminutos en comparación de los de él.

—¿Sakura? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó medio incorporándose.

Ella no sabía ni qué decir de lo incómoda que se sentía.

—Tengo pánico a las tormentas.

Sasuke parpadeó sin poder creerse su suerte.

—¿Pánico? ¿Y... qué... puedo hacer?

«Que me diga que quiere dormirse aquí. Por favor, Dios... Por favor, Dios».

—Yo... Bueno... ¿Cómo es de grande el sofá?

—Enorme. —Sasuke se echó a un lado con una sonrisa y retiró la manta para que ella entrara. «Dios, gracias».

—De verdad... —titubeó azorada entrando bajo la manta con un saltito—. No quiero que me malinterpretes. Yo no suelo hacer estas cosas...

—Ya lo sé —le dijo dulcemente—. Aunque esta noche estás haciendo muchos «no suelo».

—Sí, es verdad... —reconoció ella, desconcertada—. Pero es solo que las tormentas me provocan ansiedad, y me muero si estoy sola. No te rías... He llegado a acosar en la cama a mi compañera de cuarto cuando ha llovido...

Sasuke se retiró un poco para no tocarla con el cuerpo y que ella no viera que estaba erecto como un campeón orgulloso.

—Por favor, Sasuke —susurró con la manta por encima de la nariz—. Sé que es demasiado, pero... ¿tú podrías?

—¿Qué? —dijo con los dientes apretados y tenso como la cuerda de una guitarra. ¿Acaso lo estaba calentando a propósito? No. Sakura no era así. Realmente estaba asustada y temblaba.

—¿Podrías, por favor, ponerme el brazo por encima?

Sasuke cerró los ojos y descansó la cabeza sobre la almohada. Nunca había sido creyente. Tal vez ahora debía replantearse sus credos.

—Sakura...

—Sasuke, de verdad. Esto no es ninguna encerrona. Estoy aterrada.

Los pies helados de la joven rozaron sus espinillas velludas. Estaba temblando, pobre niña.

Sasuke se pegó a su espalda y la atrajo hacia él, rodeándola con uno de sus enormes brazos, rezando por enésima vez en una noche para que esa chica no se diera cuenta de su excitación.

Sakura tardó varios minutos en dejar de temblar y cuando lo consiguió se quedó quieta y callada.

—Seguro que no me crees —susurró al cabo de un rato, con sus almendrados ojos clavados en la ventana y en la tormenta exterior—. Seguro que piensas que intento seducirte.

—No pienso nada —susurró con la boca casi pegada a su nuca—. ¿Por qué tienes miedo a las tormentas?

Ella se frotó la nariz contra la manta y, tras pensárselo, respondió:

—La noche que vinieron a avisarnos de lo que le pasó a mi hermano, Nawaki, llovía a cántaros y tronaba, como ahora. Desde entonces, me da terror. No lo llevo nada bien —se corrigió.

Él la escuchó con atención. Deseaba arrullarla, pero no se atrevía por temor a que ella entendiera que lo que quería era aprovecharse de su vulnerabilidad.

—Es un trastorno. Desaparecerá cuando dejes de asociar las tormentas con la muerte, Sakura — contestó.

En Criminología había hecho algún curso de psicología; aunque prefería estudiar perfiles de asesinos, en ocasiones, los comportamientos de las víctimas de algún homicidio eran mucho más relevantes. Como el caso de Sakura.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

Sasuke no le había explicado que ya estaba licenciado en Criminología y que había estudiado psicología aplicada al campo criminológico, tanto al de los delincuentes como al de las víctimas.

Viendo los problemas y los prejuicios que tenía Sakura contra los hombres de la ley, lo mejor era seguir ocultándolo o, de lo contrario, ella huiría de su lado. Y no quería que Sakura se fuera. Olía demasiado bien como para dejarla marchar. Olía a primavera. Y, ante todo, deseaba repetir más noches como aquella a su lado.

Era su mujer especial. Todo el mundo decía que había un momento en la vida de un hombre en el que llegaba una mujer que sacudía tu mundo y que te hacía replantear todos tus dogmas.

Ella confirmaba tal creencia.

—Leo muchos libros sobre psicología y veo muchas series policiacas y demás —comentó sin importancia—. Me gusta observar los perfiles de los implicados en cada caso.

—¿Sabes que son actores, verdad? —preguntó mirándolo de reojo con una sonrisa.

—¿En serio? —contestó él siguiéndole el juego.

Un nuevo trueno sacudió los cristales con tanta fuerza que Sakura se dio la vuelta de golpe y ocultó el rostro en el pecho de Sasuke. El movimiento hizo que colocara una pierna entre las de él, y entonces, con la parte superior de su muslo y su cadera, notó por primera vez la erección de un hombre contra su cuerpo.

Sasuke tragó saliva avergonzado y no osó a mover un solo músculo. Maldita sea. Lo había pillado por completo.

Ella enmudeció y mantuvo la cabeza agachada, con las manos abiertas contra su duro y musculoso pecho caliente.

«Sasuke está duro. Muy duro. Ay, señor...», pensó afligida. El cuerpo de ese chico estaba tan caliente que parecía una estufa. El efecto de sus brazos a su alrededor y el puerto seguro de su piel la reconfortó y la tranquilizó. Sin embargo, su erección, que presionaba contra su cadera, le encogía el estómago y le estimulaba el bajo vientre.

—¿Eres de los que dejas el mando de la televisión en el sofá? —preguntó tímidamente.

—No. No soy de esos —contestó entre dientes. Estaba tan erecto que cualquier roce le dolía—.Sakura, lo mejor será que ignores que me tienes cachondo perdido, ¿de acuerdo? Tú duérmete y relájate. Yo me encargo de la tormenta.

Ella sonrió contra su pecho. Sasuke era exactamente el tipo de hombre que a ella le encantaba. Iba de frente, era honesto y sincero, y siempre anteponía la seguridad de los demás a la suya propia.

Inhaló disimuladamente su piel. Sin querer, rozó con la nariz uno de sus pezones oscuros, que en respuesta de la leve caricia se endureció.

—Perdón —se excusó con timidez, levantando un poco el muslo, y rozó sus testículos con suavidad.

Él solo llevaba unos calzoncillos blancos y su piel moderadamente morena resaltaba con luces y sombras como la del hijo de un adonis y un gladiador.

Él ya no pudo aguantar más y echó una larga bocanada por la boca.

—Joder... Porque estoy convencido de que esa no es tu intención, Sakura, porque, si no, apostaría pie y medio a que intentas meterme mano. Y deberías tener mucho cuidado, porque no te quiero asustar —dijo mirando su coronilla—, pero estoy a un suspiro de besarte y quitarte esa camiseta. Y no dejo de preguntarme qué pasaría si lo hiciera.

Ella levantó la cabeza de golpe y sus ojos verdes brillaron en la íntima oscuridad, al tiempo que un nuevo resplandor iluminaba el cielo.

—¿Quieres besarme? —preguntó con sorpresa entreabriendo aquellos gruesos labios.

—¿Que si quiero besarte? ¿Es una pregunta con trampa o qué? ¿Tengo que responder sí o no?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, azorada.

—Esto no lo he hecho nunca... Discúlpame.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nunca hago estas cosas... Nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre como lo estoy ahora contigo. No sirvo para esto —le explicó creyéndose cada una de sus palabras—. Y además estoy así —señaló sus cuerpos— con un hombre que acabo de conocer. ¿Eso en qué me convierte?

—¿En una mujer libre?

—Sé que no te lo crees, pero no sé leer señales. Nunca sé si atraigo a un hombre o no. Los chicos que he conocido en Luisiana...

—¿Los chicos que has conocido? —repitió Sasuke, enternecido por la inseguridad de su actitud. Levantó su barbilla con dulzura—. ¿Los chicos que ha elegido tu madre para ti?

—Sí. Esos... Bueno, nunca me han insinuado nada.

—Pero, Sakura... ¿Tú te has visto?

—Sí.

—Créeme que cualquier hombre querría hacer cosas contigo. Esos cabrones afortunados se han tenido que hinchar a pajas pensando en ti —soltó de repente, olvidando que estaba frente a una chica de buena cuna y exquisita educación—. Lo siento.

Ella no supo qué decir ni qué contestar ante aquellas palabras. Finalmente, se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que sea así.

—Sí lo es. Te lo digo yo. Y mejor no hablemos de esos pomposos con los que has llegado a tener citas...

—No eran citas exactamente. —Se lamió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos con fuerza, algo molesta por la situación—. Creo que estoy quedando en ridículo. Si no estuviera muerta de miedo por la tormenta, saldría de debajo de la manta y me iría a tu habitación. No quiero molestarte.

Él le lanzó una mirada algo fiera y negó firmemente.

—No me molestas. Mira, joder. —Sasuke adelantó un poco la cadera y rozó su vientre con la punta de su pene—. Esto es exactamente lo que me provocas.

Sakura dejó escapar un ahogo de sorpresa.

—Estoy así desde esta tarde. Desde que te vi. Sé que no tienes ninguna experiencia en estos temas..., pero conmigo no tienes de lo que preocuparte.

—Ya veo... ¿No harás nada tampoco?

—¿Cómo dices? —Sasuke estaba más que perdido con Sakura. ¿Qué insinuaba? ¿Acaso le daba permiso para tocarla?

—Pues eso, que supongo que no querrás... —Movió las manos con nerviosismo.

—¿Que no querré qué?

Ambos estaban excitados, nerviosos. Sasuke se sentía a punto de estallar tras los calzoncillos, y era la primera vez que Sakura quería experimentar lo que era el deseo físico.

Ella se armó de valor y lo miró con ojos vidriosos, y el cuerpo más sensible que nunca.

Él ni siquiera se atrevió a parpadear.

—¿Te puedo besar? —preguntó ella de repente—. Solo una vez.

Sasuke soltó el aire que ni siquiera sabía que había retenido en los pulmones como a un rehén gaseoso, y entonces sonrió con dulzura y acunó su rostro entre sus manos.

—Esa es la pregunta que ansío hacerte desde que fuimos a cenar.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó ella, permitiendo que él se acercara a sus labios con cuidado.

—Sí —aseguró con firmeza—. ¿Te han besado alguna vez?

Sakura, hipnotizada por el candor de sus ojos, asintió con timidez, pero Sasuke supo ver que aquella no era, ni de lejos, la respuesta de alguien a quien habían besado de verdad.

—Yo te besaré con ganas —le anunció antes de concentrarse en sus labios para apresarlos con fuerza.

Su primer beso fue una mezcla de cuento de hadas y de novela romántica de la escritora de Nueva Orleans Anne Rice. Sasuke tenía unos labios perfectamente perfilados y ella poseía una boca esponjosa y con forma de beso.

Él le lamió el labio inferior con delicadeza para después abrirle la boca con la suya y dejar que, poco a poco, su lengua rozara su excitante cavidad. Rozó sus dientes y ella gimió embelesada. Sasuke se retiró para coger aire. Un solo beso estaba a punto de hacer que se corriera, y se había jurado que mantendría el control.

—Abre la boca Sakura y dame tu lengua —le pidió acariciándole la barbilla con el pulgar.

Ella obedeció, mientras se sostenía a su torso y deslizaba las manos por sus hombros.

Sasuke succionó su lengua, y ella le clavó las uñas en los bíceps. Pero, al contrario de asustarla, Sakura reaccionó y con un femenino gemido se internó en la boca de Sasuke con su pequeña lengua.

Él quiso lanzar fuegos artificiales al ser el artífice de aquella primera respuesta sexual en aquella mujer.

Sasuke pensó que aquello sería suficiente para ella, puesto que era como una niña y no quería atemorizarla ni con su cuerpo, ni con su arrojo, ni tampoco con su deseo, así que tomó la decisión de retirarse sin alejar su rostro del de ella, quedándose muy cerca.

Sakura se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, respirando algo agitada. Se lamió los labios húmedos e hinchados por el beso, y después abrió los ojos titilantes. Y entonces, ¡zas!

Sasuke vio algo en aquellos ojos rasgados y verdes que lo conmocionó. Era una luz tímidamente depredadora, pero ansiaba comer y cazar. Y él era su caza.

—Vaya... —murmuró endureciéndose más aún.

Sakura lo tomó del rostro y se tumbó sobre él. Su larga melena lisa cayó a su alrededor, cobijándolos en una cortina sedosa de deseos y confidencias.

—No dejes de besarme, por favor. Hazlo otra vez.

Se haría adicta a los besos de Sasuke, no tenía ninguna duda. Qué sensación más ardiente y maravillosa.

Él pasó sus manos por debajo de su camiseta y masajeó su suave y pequeña espalda.

—Sakura, ¿no te doy miedo?

—No. —Negó ella con seguridad—. No... No quiero que pares.

—Si sigo besándote y me emociono, vas a tener que encontrar el modo de detenerme.

Ella movió asintió con la cabeza, sin pestañear.

—Está bien. Quiero que sigas.

Y Sasuke no necesitó más.

Seguiría adelante porque no tenía ni idea de cómo pausar la marcha. Sus manos viajaban solas a través del continente corporal de Sakura, y le fascinaba cómo ella respondía a su toque.

La joven soltaba unos gemidos gustosos, como una gata que deseara más caricias.

Y Sasuke se las daba al tiempo que la besaba y la dejaba sin respiración. Fue entonces cuando llegó un viraje decisivo durante su primer encuentro físico.

Sasuke cubrió sus pequeños pechos desnudos con la palma de sus manos, y la miró a los ojos al tiempo que lo estrujaba con suavidad.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó con ojos indagadores—. ¿Alguna vez...?

—Nunca. No —replicó emocionada.

—¿Me dejas que los pruebe yo? —preguntó eufórico por su confianza.

—Sí. Sí —repitió tensa al notar cómo Sasuke le levantaba la ancha camiseta y la dejaba desnuda ante sus ojos.

El vientre plano y las caderas de Sakura le parecieron inquietantes y sexis. Descendió sobre sus pezones y empezó a lamerlos como un perro haría con un cazo de leche. Con suavidad, sin dejar ni una gota... Y después como un animal ansioso que no supiera si iba a poder comer durante las horas siguientes.

Se sació de ella, y lo hizo con tantas ganas y tanta delicadeza que no encontraba el modo de detenerse.

Ni siquiera los quejidos ansiosos de Sakura lo podían sacar de aquella obsesión por sus pezones.

Y a ella, la tormenta dejó de parecerle amenazadora, tan sumida como estaba en los dientes, la lengua y la boca de ese hombre.

Sasuke colocó la mano entre sus piernas, acunando su sexo con dulzura. Levantó la cabeza con ojos vidriosos.

—¿Sakura?

—Continúa, Sasuke. No te detengas. —Deseaba que ese hombre le hiciese todo lo que se tenía que hacer para convertirla en una mujer.

Mientras él le bajaba las braguitas con cuidado y la acariciaba con los dedos entre las piernas, Sakura no pensó en lo inadecuado o en lo poco aristócrata que pudiera parecer Sasuke, pues era el que ella había elegido, y en eso sus padres no tenían nada que hacer.

Se imaginaba el sermón que le daría su padre o los reproches que le dirigiría su madre. No obstante, en cuanto Sasuke empezó a introducir un dedo en su interior, todo pensamiento cabal se esfumó.

Aquel dedo ancho y grande la estaba acariciando por dentro, y ella lo sentía en cada terminación nerviosa. Ahora rozaba un punto que le estimulaba el interior del vientre y que hacía que se humedeciera con mucha rapidez.

—Sakura... Es tu primera vez, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Y quieres que sea yo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, intentando prestar atención a sus palabras en vez de a aquel dedo intruso.

¿Acaso la tormenta había menguado? ¿Por qué ya no la escuchaba?

Sasuke no podía creer lo afortunado que era al recibir la confianza plena de esa chica.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres que sea yo?

Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios hinchados y dijo con sencillez:

—Porque has hecho que la tormenta se desvanezca. Me siento segura contigo, Sasuke. Y hace años que no me siento segura con nadie. Y... me gustas mucho.

Él sonrió y negó, deslumbrado por su belleza y por aquella elocuente honestidad.

—Yo creo que nadie me ha gustado tanto como tú —reconoció sin poder aguantarse las ganas de poseerla—. Te va a doler un poco —advirtió emocionado.

—Me da igual. Hazlo ya...

Él se echó a reír de nuevo y se colocó entre sus piernas, sin dejar de besarla y de masajearla por dentro. Sakura era muy receptiva y reaccionaba a su toque, humedeciéndose y contrayendo su útero.

Se bajó los calzoncillos y se quedó desnudo bajo la manta, y encima de Sakura, entre sus piernas.

Ella no lo podía ver y no se atrevía a tocarlo. Como era su primera vez, no sabía muy bien qué era demasiado atrevido y qué no lo era. Pero su curiosidad ganó a su temeridad.

—¿Me dejas que te toque?

Sasuke apretó los dientes. Sus ojos negros destellaron con sumo interés y excitación. Si ella lo acariciaba, al final se correría en nada. La tomó de la muñeca y guio su mano a su erección.

Sakura entreabrió la boca y sus pupilas se dilataron al tocar carne dura, caliente y suave, hecha de seda y acero. Era muy gruesa, porque su mano no la podía rodear al completo, y palpitaba. Palpitaba en cuanto lo tocaba.

—¿Te duele? —le preguntó.

Sasuke asintió a la vez que seguía estimulándola con el dedo.

—Es un dolor como el que tienes entre tus piernas.

—¿Un dolor como de insatisfacción? —susurró deslizando los dedos por su largura—. Oh, Dios, Sasuke... Creo que no vamos a encajar. Es imposible que eso entre ahí.

—Entrará. ¿Te lo demuestro?

Al ver que ella estaba dispuesta y que se abría de piernas para él, Sasuke colocó los codos a cada lado de su cara, encarcelándola entre él y la almohada. Con una mano guio su pesado miembro a su entrada, algo dilatada y muy resbaladiza.

Colocó el prepucio en el diminuto orificio, y empujó las caderas hacia delante, sintiendo como la carne íntima se estiraba, y con dificultad y paciencia, conseguía hacerse paso hasta dilatar su entrada y entrar. Sakura dejó escapar un aullido de dolor, se puso a temblar y a moverse para acomodar su peso y su inesperada fragilidad.

Tenía la sensación de que la iba a partir en dos.

Sasuke se detuvo y besó a Sakura hasta que empezó a relajarse. Todavía no la había penetrado por completo, y si empujaba podía sentir el trozo de carne impidiendo su total posesión. Necesitabaromper su himen.

—Lo haremos a la de tres...

—¿A la de tres?

—Sí. Una...

—Dossss... ¡Argh! ¡Hijo de puta!

Sasuke hizo caso omiso de su insulto y aprovechó para alojarse hasta los testículos antes de decir tres.

Ella le arañó los hombros y hundió su rostro en su garganta. ¡Santo cielo, cómo dolía! Arrancó a llorar y Sasuke, solícito y con mucho tiento, calmó su desasosiego.

—Ya está, Sakura... —La besó repetidas veces—. Lo peor ya ha pasado. Ahora me moveré un poco y el dolor irá desapareciendo.

—Dijiste a la de tres —le reprochó.

Sasuke sonrió, muerto de placer y de excitación. Estaba tan apretada e hinchada que temía eyacular con la primera embestida. La tomó del rostro, obligándola a mirarlo.

—Sakura, necesito hacerte el amor ya... ¿Crees que puedes aguantarlo?

Ella vio algo en los perfilados rasgos de Sasuke. Era desesperación, permiso, y un absoluto respeto hacia ella. Y le gustó. Le gustó tanto que le consultara y que la tuviera en cuenta que acercó su boca a la de él y empezó a besarlo hambrienta de sus atenciones. Por supuesto que quería que le hiciera el amor. Lo estaba deseando.

Sasuke tomó su respuesta como un sí, y empezó a moverse y a bombear en su interior sin remisión.

La sensación estaba llena de contradicciones. Dolor y placer, ardor y frío, dureza y suavidad...

Sakura gemía y Sasuke se tragaba sus gemidos, mordiéndolos, lamiéndolos y engulléndolos para él con avaricia, dejándose llevar por las nuevas y calientes sensaciones de un acto carnal como aquel.

Y no con cualquiera mujer, no. Con Sakura.

La primera vez que se vieron, todo su mundo cambió, todos sus planes se fueron al traste. Lo que creían que deseaban se desmoronó al verse. Al encontrarse.

Al hacer el amor, mientras Sakura tenía su primer orgasmo, en su primera vez, en cada cruce de aquellas miradas azabache y esmeralda sellaban una gran verdad.

La única que existiría a partir de ese día: aquella iba a ser la primera vez de muchas.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Aquí están los capítulos del día de hoy y quiero pedir mil disculpas a las personas que esperaban un Naruhina, créanme que fue una decisión sumamente difícil, espero que le den una oportunidad a este Sasusaku y sobre todo como se muestra en estos capítulos, la historia va un poco alejada de los otros libros, por lo que es algo así como independiente.

* * *

Sasuke se convirtió en el hombre de las primeras veces para Sakura. La primera vez que se enamoraba, la primera vez que experimentaba el deseo físico y las ansias de tocar y de que la tocaran. La primera vez que conseguía estar cómoda con alguien sin necesidad de preocuparse por su educación o sus estrictos protocolos. Era ella misma, ni más ni menos. Y estaba descubriendo un mundo nuevo, un territorio inexplorado de sentimientos y sensaciones.

Aquel pelinegro con el que, tan libertinamente, se había acostado el primer día en que se conocieron, era, para su incredulidad, el hombre de su vida. Uno de esos hombres de película que costaba encontrar en la vida real.

Un chico atento, considerado, sensible, cariñoso y muy divertido. La escuchaba cuando hablaba, y hablaba de todo con él. No había un solo tema que se les resistiera. Era buen estudiante, sacaba muy buenas notas en su carrera y era tan guapo que cada vez que lo veía las rodillas le temblaban y una sonrisa tonta aparecía en sus labios.

Lo que Sakura no sabía era que, para Sasuke, ella también era su primera vez en el amor. Nunca se había enamorado antes. Parecía que la amaba de toda la vida. Era una sensación curiosa para alguien que había decidido vivir solo y sin pareja porque consideraba que su profesión no era compatible con mantener una relación. Y desde que vio a Sakura ya no se podía imaginar la vida sin ella. Quería cuidarla y venerarla. Quería protegerla del mal que él sabía que acechaba anónimamente en la vida de todos, incluso sin ser conscientes de ello. Sasuke quería ser su héroe. Su héroe enmascarado, porque jamás sabría que él se convertiría en agente del FBI.

En cierta ocasión, había hablado de ello con su amigo Jūgo, que cursaba la carrera de Lenguas Extranjeras con él y que también quería trabajar en el FBI.

Ambos querían ser agentes secretos.

Aquel día practicaban kickboxing en el gimnasio Primal de Washington. Envueltos en el olor de los tatamis y del sudor de los cuerpos que allí se congregaban y daban lo mejor de sí mismos, Sasuke golpeaba el saco con sus puños, y de vez en cuando combinaba sus golpes con patadas voladoras. Su amigo sostenía el saco con fuerza mientras meditaba sobre lo que le estaba contando.

—¿Cuándo me la vas a presentar? —preguntó con interés.

—Cuando esté seguro de que no meterás la pata con tu bocaza. —Dio un salto e impactó la bolsa con la planta del pie.

Jūgo se echó a reír.

—Nunca diría algo así... No quiero ser el culpable de vuestra ruptura —resopló—. Colega, cuando se entere, te va a cortar la polla de cuajo.

Sasuke levantó los puños, en los que llevaba unos guantes rojos de boxing Lonsdale, adoptó la posición de defensa y después soltó un derechazo potente hacia delante. Un prístino sudor cubría sus musculosos brazos y hombros, y la camiseta de tirantes negra se le había empapado por completo, pegándose a su torso y marcando cada una de sus formas.

—Por eso he decidido no contárselo.

—¿Y te parece bien que la persona en quien más debes apoyarte jamás sepa quién eres en realidad?

—¡Claro que no! —Sasuke soltaba puñetazos con rabia.

Por supuesto que no estaba conforme. A él tampoco le gustaba aquella situación, pero había dado con una chica cuya familia estaba traumatizada por la desaparición de un ser querido cuya muerte estaba relacionada con la ley y las armas. Y evitaban cualquier contacto con alguien con esas inclinaciones.

Él, sin embargo, siempre tuvo fijación por trabajar para el FBI, como su tío. Aún recordaba las charlas y las aventuras que Inabi le contaba cuando llegaba a su casa de Chicago y se reunían todos alrededor de la chimenea solo para oírle hablar. Su padrino parecía sacarse un gran peso de encima cuando llegaba la hora de encontrarse con ellos y de narrar sus experiencias secretas en países extranjeros. Era como si decidiese sacarse la máscara y ser él mismo.

—Me gustaría contárselo —admitió Sasuke—, si supiera que después de ello aún le apetecería seguir conmigo. Pero no es el caso. Me dejaría. Sakura odia todo lo que tenga que ver con placas y números de identificación. No puedo darle ese disgusto.

—¿Y sí puedes engañarla?

Sasuke detuvo el ejercicio y miró de frente a aquellos ojos negros como el carbón de Jūgo.

¿Si podía engañarla? ¿Qué podía replicarle a su amigo? Nada en absoluto. Por primera vez, dejó ver la angustia que conllevaba guardar un secreto como ese durante más de cuatro meses. Siempre intentaba aparentar una expresión de calma y ligera alegría. Pero esta vez no. Sus ojos se oscurecieron con pensamientos culpables y llenos de reproches.

—No es fácil, Jūgo —explicó agotado—. No es fácil ocultarle que ya tengo la carrera de Criminología, y que estoy estudiando Lenguas Extranjeras para tener una mejor preparación en Asuntos Externos. No resulta sencillo no decirle cuál es mi verdadero sueño. Para mí no es fácil mentirle. Pero Sakura... Ella... —Guardó silencio y dio un último puñetazo sin fuerza contra el saco, como si se sintiese abatido.

Jūgo dejó de juzgarlo y decidió actuar solo como lo que era: uno de sus mejores amigos. Sasuke estaba inquieto y arrepentido.

—Debes de quererla muchísimo para arriesgarte de ese modo.

Sasuke levantó la barbilla y, sin vergüenza, confesó:

—Es como el juguete que siempre deseé de pequeño y que nunca tuve porque era inalcanzable para mí —reconoció—. Estoy tan enamorado de ella que a veces me olvido de pensar en mí.

Jūgo sintió un pequeño pinchazo de envidia respecto a Sasuke, que era capaz de querer a alguien de ese modo. Y también lo admiró por sacrificar tantos secretos y pensamientos, todo para intentar que aquella relación funcionara.

Era increíble que ese enorme chico de aspecto infranqueable pudiera resultar tan frágil cuando se trataba de su relación con aquella mujer.

Era increíble... y un milagro de la vida, pensó con satisfacción. Si Sasuke podía enamorarse, él también lo haría algún día, ¿no?

Solo tenía que esperar a su Sakura. Mientras tanto, sería el mayor confidente de Uchiha, porque eso hacían los amigos. Y él era el mejor amigo de todos.

Se veían absolutamente todos los días, no perdonaban ni uno en el calendario. Sasuke le había dado una copia de las llaves de su casa, que se había convertido en su particular nido de lujuria y desenfreno.

Por las tardes, cuando terminaban sus respectivas jornadas de estudio, se reunían en Gary Road.

Sakura pasaba casi todas las noches allí, había perdido la vergüenza y el decoro por completo, y sabía que, tarde o temprano, el señor Lesson informaría a su padre de aquella conducta. No lo había hecho antes porque el hombre había cogido una baja muy larga después de que lo operaran de la rodilla izquierda.

Pero ya había regresado. Y sabía que iba tras sus pasos, esperando informar a los Senju sobre los cambios en la vida de su hija.

Sin embargo, hasta que eso no pasara, ella no les diría nada sobre Sasuke. No le apetecía escuchar los sermones clasistas de sus padres. Había decidido que se quedaba a Sasuke. Y punto.

Ambos habían descubierto que les encantaba el sexo. Se divertían, lo disfrutaban. Para ellos hacer el amor era como comer un enorme cuenco de fresas con nata, o un bol de plátano con chocolate deshecho... Puro gozo. Se sentían seguros, confidentes y cómplices en la cama. Y fuera de ella se habían convertido en los mejores amigos.

Muchas parejas buscaban su espacio al principio, y disponer de tiempo para hacer todo lo que hacían cuando aún no compartían nada con nadie. No era su caso. No encontraban mejor persona con la que pasar el tiempo que en compañía el uno del otro.

A veces, Sakura lo esperaba desnuda, sentada en la encimera de la cocina, y le sonreía juguetona cuando él entraba. En ocasiones, sus encuentros eran explosivos y desmedidos: era verse y arrancarse la ropa el uno al otro, incluso antes de entrar a su casita, sorprendidos por su misma ansia.

Podían hacer el amor rápido o hacerlo lento, con más intensidad o con menos, con dulzura o con algo de salvajismo. No importaba, porque el maravilloso final era siempre el mismo.

—Fuegos artificiales —decía Sasuke sepultado tan dentro del cuerpo de esa chica que parecía increíble que no le hubiera hecho daño.

Sakura se mecía lentamente, todavía disfrutando del reflejo del potente orgasmo. Mordió su labio inferior y sonrió maravillada.

—Cada vez es mejor que la anterior... Si eso es posible —gruñó ella desplomándose hacia delante, después de haber exprimido hasta la última gota de energía de su hombre.

Dalton descansaba sentado sobre sus patas, en la alfombra a los pies de la cama, mordiendo un pollo de goma. El golden ya tenía un año, y una complexión de perro adulto, pero para ellos continuaba siendo un cachorro.

—Si Dalton hablase... —Sasuke se llevó el antebrazo a los ojos, mientras acariciaba con la otra mano libre la espalda sudada de su chica.

Sakura sonrió y besó su hombro.

—Gracias a Dios, jamás hablará.

El perro levantó la cabeza y gimoteó como si supiera que hablaban de él, pero, al ver que no decían nada de interés, como «calle», «comida», o «a jugar», se distrajo de nuevo con su entretenimiento.

—Se acercan las vacaciones de Navidad —dijo Sasuke, meditabundo.

Ella permaneció en silencio.

Odiaba separarse de Sasuke. Ya lo había hecho en verano, y los dos habían acortado el periodo vacacional con sus respectivas familias solo para poder estar juntos lo antes posible. Y el verano el uno al lado del otro había sido maravilloso.

Después iniciaron los nuevos cursos con normalidad. El tiempo pasaba tan deprisa cuando estabas con las personas que querías...

—¿No crees que va siendo hora de que les hables a tus padres de mí?

Habían acordado no hablar de su relación con los padres de ella, ya que no querían ni oír hablar de relaciones mientras cursaba sus estudios. Y mucho menos saber que estaba con un hombre que se alejaba tantísimo de sus pretensiones.

Sakura apoyó los antebrazos en el pecho de Sasuke y después descansó la barbilla sobre ellos.

—No quiero escuchar sus tonterías. Es mi vida y hago lo que me da la gana.

Sasuke no iba a contradecirla: eso era una gran verdad. Pero los padres de Sakura siempre habían sido una gran influencia en su vida, y eso era algo que no se podía cambiar. No quería que su relación con ellos se resquebrajara por su culpa. Por otra parte, era un hombre de honor y deseaba mirar a los ojos a su padre, Dan, y decirle lo enamorado que estaba de Sakura, y lo bien que iba a tratar a su princesa, como ellos la llamaban.

Sabía que podría hacerla feliz.

—Esta situación me pone nervioso. Es como si estuviéramos haciendo algo mal. —Clavó los ojos en el techo oscuro de la habitación. Ya había anochecido—. Me siento como un ladrón.

Sakura arqueó sus cejas y sonrió como una filibustera.

—Eres un ladrón. El peor de todos. Me has arrebatado la inocencia y la vergüenza.

—Lo primero no lo niego. Lo segundo es absurdo, porque nunca tuviste vergüenza. Tus padres creen que tienen a una niña de ángel, pero, en realidad, es la semilla de Satanás.

Sakura pellizcó con fuerza el pezón de Sasuke, retorciéndolo. Sasuke soltó una carcajada y rodó sobre la cama y la colocó bajo su cuerpo.

—Mereces un castigo.

—Uh, qué miedo —dijo sin casi expresividad—. Eres incapaz de matar a una mosca. ¿Qué serías capaz de hacerme a mí?

Los ojos de Sasuke ensombrecieron y un brillo diabólico asomó a sus pupilas.

—¿Así que crees que soy un blando?

Sakura negó con la cabeza y levantó una mano para posar los dedos en su mejilla.

—No eres blando. Solo eres muy bueno.

—¿Y te gustaría que fuera más malo?

—Te quiero, Sasuke, tal y como eres. No cambiaría nada de ti.

La respuesta lo satisfizo. Se sentía más que satisfecho al ser el centro de ese amor tan puro. Quería deleitarse de nuevo con su cuerpo. Mientras la miraba, se preguntó si alguna vez se iban a cansar de hacerlo como conejos.

—¿Quieres otro, Sakura? —preguntó adelantando sus caderas y entrecerrando los ojos con placer—. Estás tan húmeda ahí abajo que me pongo cachondo solo con notarte.

Ella abrió los ojos al sentir su dureza internarse en toda su profundidad. Rodeó sus caderas con sus piernas y asintió con fruición.

—Yo siempre quiero más de ti.

Cuando se besaron y Sasuke empezó a mecer sus caderas de nuevo, Dalton salió disparado al escuchar la música del teléfono de Sakura vibrar acompañado de la letra de Mamma mia.

Ambos levantaron la cabeza y Sakura alargó el brazo hacia la mesita de noche de la cama. Puso el índice sobre sus labios e indicó a Sasuke que guardara silencio.

—Ciao, mamma.

—Sakura, ¿dónde estás?

—Dile que venga al campus inmediatamente... —se oía decir a su padre.

Sakura frunció el ceño al escuchar aquella frase.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estás?

—Trae —dijo Dan.

Sakura miró aterrada a Sasuke mientras escuchaba el sonido de un teléfono pasar de unas manos a otras. A continuación, llegó el fin del mundo.

—Princesa, ya me estás diciendo dónde estás. Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Papá?

—Ni papá ni papó, cariño. Quiero que me expliques por qué desde que llegaste de Nueva Orleans no duermes en tu apartamento. Ven aquí ahora mismo.

Sakura cerró los ojos y se frotó la frente con disgusto.

—Maldito Lesson, bocazas... —dijo con rabia.

—¿Cómo? —exclamó su padre.

Sasuke se moría de ganas de arrebatarle el teléfono de las manos y presentarse a su padre. Pero, si lo hacía, las consecuencias para Sakura, que odiaba que hicieran las cosas sin preguntarle, serían desastrosas.

—Ahora voy, papá. Solo...

Sasuke no soportó que se comiera el problema sola. No quería parecer un cobarde frente a Dan y Tsunade, la madre de Sakura, así que sabiendo que se la jugaba, le arrancó el teléfono de las manos.

—Señor Dan.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Sasuke? —dijo subiéndose a la inmensa espalda de Sasuke y dándole golpes para que le devolviera el teléfono.

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha.

—¿Quién diablos eres tú?

—Les invito a comer, a su mujer y a usted, en mi casa. Vengan, y Sakura les explicará todo. Tiene muchas ganas de verlos.

Sakura cogió la bota de Sasuke y se la lanzó a la cabeza, pero él se agachó y la esquivó. Cómo odiaba sus reflejos. Y cuánto deseaba arrancarle los dientes por lo que acababa de hacer.

—No sé quién diantres eres. Pero no solo Sakura tendrá que explicarme cosas, ¿entendido? —aclaró Dan—. Si me entero de que has tocado un solo pelo de mi princesa...

—¡Dan! —se escuchó gritar a Tsunade.

«Demasiado tarde, señor Dan», pensó agriamente.

—Hablemos, señor Senju. De hombre a hombre.

—¡Devuélveme el teléfono, cretino! —exclamaba Sakura que ahora lo perseguía alrededor de la mesa del comedor—. ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Tú no tienes ni idea de quién es mi padre!

—De acuerdo, señor Uchiha —respondió Dan—. Deme su dirección.

Sasuke se la dio y quedaron que se verían en su casa al cabo de una hora. Cuando colgó, no fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar el cuerpo de Sakura, que se abalanzó como una gata salvaje a por él. Lo tumbó sobre el parqué y lo agarró del pelo.

Sasuke solo hacía que reírse. Cómo le gustaba cuando Sakura se ponía peleona. Aunque entendía su enfado.

—Mi padre es un nazi, ¿comprendes? ¡Acabas de joder lo nuestro! —le gritó roja por la furia.

—No es para tanto, Sakura. Solo es un hombre preocupado por su hija. Suéltame el pelo.

—¡Tú eres tonto! ¿Sabes lo que es la mafia italiana? —Lo empujó por los hombros—. El Padrino no es nadie al lado de mi padre. —Bajó la mano a su estómago y lo pellizcó con fuerza.

«Me puedo hacer una idea».

—No será para tanto. Deja de pellizcarme o...

—¿O qué? —lo desafió repleta de bravura.

—O esto. —Sasuke agarró su pezón desnudo y lo apretó. Sakura soltó un alarido de dolor y risa a la vez—. ¿Me vas a escuchar, fiera?

—Vete a la mierda. Ahora mismo te odio... Ah... No aprietes tanto, animal...

—Escúchame: vamos a estar bien. Deja la cena en mis manos. ¿Entendido?

Sakura tardó varios segundos en relajarse, hasta que al final los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Sasuke no podía comprender el poder de persuasión que podían llegar a tener los miembros de su familia.

—Si por esto mis padres me separan de ti, te juro que te mato.

Sasuke la agarró y se la colocó sobre las piernas, abrazándola con ternura.

—Me ganaré a tus padres, Sakura, aunque sé que soy lo último que querrían para su hija. Pero me los ganaré.

—A mí me da igual que ellos te elijan o no. Yo ya te he elegido —dijo, con aquella pasión que impulsaba la sangre italiana que corría por sus venas—. Lo que no soporto es que te juzguen, ¿comprendes? ¡No quiero que pases por eso! —espetó nerviosa.

Sasuke sintió un inmenso amor por aquella mujer. Sakura no temía que él quedase en ridículo, sino que sus padres, de alguna manera, le hicieran daño. Le alzó la barbilla con suavidad y le juró:

—Tus padres jamás podrán separarme de ti. Nada ni nadie puede separarme de aquello que quiero, ¿entendido?

—Oh, Sasuke...

Lo abrazó con fuerza y se echó a llorar, afligida.

Después de meses idílicos, llegaba el primer contratiempo en su relación, algo que el destino no podía esquivar.

Tsunade y Dan Senju estaban en Washington y habían llegado con ganas de guerra.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando Sasuke vio por primera vez a los Senju supo que, difícilmente, podría ganar alguna vez su favor, a no ser que tras su apellido se escondiera un imperio tan grande como el de ellos.

Un imperio. Una fortuna. Un reino. Una suculenta herencia.

Pero Sasuke no tenía nada de eso, ni mucho menos disponía de la altivez o la vanidad de los Senju, porque, sencillamente, él no tenía nada material de lo que poder alardear.

Los padres de Sakura parecían distinguidos aristócratas, casi reyes en un mundo de plebeyos. Y él, más bien, aparentaba ser el mozo de cuadras que preparaba el sillín de los caballos para su hija: su princesa.

No obstante, aunque lo invadió cierta incomodidad al ver cómo el Jaguar negro lo conducía un chófer y aparcaba en su humilde jardín de cerezos, y al comprobar que Dan y Tsunade vestían ropa cuyo coste superaría, con diferencia, lo que él y cualquier mundano podía cobrar en un mes, decidió que no iba a someterse a su poder, que no se arrodillaría ante nadie, jamás. Los Senju intimidaban a aquellos que temían al dinero y que le daban demasiada importancia. Sasuke no era uno de esos.

Dan tenía el pelo repeinado hacia atrás y entrecano. Le recordaba a Marlon Brando más delgado.

Su carísimo traje estaba cubierto por una larguísima gabardina de diseño. Pisó el jardín con miedo a que sus lustres zapatos se ensuciaran.

El pelo ondulado y rubio de Tsunade estaba perfectamente peinado, y su maquillaje no tenía ni una grieta. Su abrigo marrón con cuello de visón le confería un especial porte y cierta distinción.

Tsunade alzó la mirada castaña. Con aquellos ojos que parecían sonreír siempre analizó lo que había a su alrededor.

«Joder, no he cortado el césped desde hace dos semanas», pensó Sasuke.

Tsunade leyó su pensamiento e hizo una ligera mueca al estudiar la altura de la hierba, aunque pareció sonreír con agrado en cuanto estudió las flores de sakura dispuestas sobre el tapiz esmeralda.

Cuando Dalton se acercó para olerla, le acarició la cabeza con suavidad y le dedicó unas palabras cariñosas, a diferencia de Dan, que parecía querer arrancarle la cabeza a alguien. Sasuke pensó que seguramente sería la suya.

Disimuló una sonrisa. Tsunade y Sakura eran calcadas, aunque su madre tenía la madurez, la tranquilidad y la seguridad de saber quién era, y Sakura..., Dios, a su Sakura se la comería a besos.

Ella se dejaba llevar por su corazón, sin prestar atención a si lo que vivía era lo mejor o no para ella.

Sin importarle cuán diferente pudiera ser su estatus social. Aunque Sasuke esperaba demostrarle que nada ni nadie podría darle más felicidad que él.

Sakura, perfectamente vestida y maquillada, como si una hora atrás no hubiera estado revolcándose desnuda, se colocó a su lado y entrelazó sus pálidos dedos con los de él. Sasuke bajó la cabeza para transmitirle tranquilidad.

Ella tragó saliva y miró al frente.

—Papá, mamá —los saludó, tensa.

Dan y Tsunade caminaron hasta el porche como si fueran los jueces de la vida y de la muerte. Se detuvieron en las escaleras y los miraron, recriminándoles abiertamente por su actitud.

—No entiendo nada, Sakura —dijo Dan—. Nada en absoluto. ¿Te estoy pagando la universidad y el campus para esto? —Apretó los dientes sin perder las formas—. ¿Para que... golfees con este... muchacho?

Tsunade parpadeó con solemnidad.

—Creo que es mejor que vengas con nosotros, cariño.

—Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha.

—Encantada, Sasuke. —Tsunade sonrió, aunque la sonrisa no le llegó esta vez a sus enormes ojos—.Pero me temo que Sakura debe venirse con nosotros...

«¿En serio?».

—Me he tomado la molestia de prepararles la cena —los interrumpió Sasuke encarándolos con sus ojos negros y sosegados—. ¿Van a rechazar mi invitación? Eso no estaría bien, ¿no creen?

—Lo que no está bien es aprovecharse de ella —señaló Dan dando un paso al frente.

—Sasuke no se ha aprovechado de mí —repuso Sakura, indignada y cogiéndose al brazo de Sasuke—.¡Yo me he aprovechado de él!

Sasuke le apretó los dedos con ternura y reprimió una carcajada.

—Silencio, Sakura —la regañó Tsunade.

—¿Por qué no entran y hablamos un poco? Saku...

—No se llama Saku. Se llama Sakura —lo cortó Dan.

—Él puede llamarme como quiera, papá.

—¡Sakura! Pero... ¿qué te sucede? —Su madre estaba horrorizada ante aquella actitud.

—Se llama madurez, mamá.

Sasuke mostró una sonrisa indulgente ante el tono del padre de Sakura. Si tenía que llamarla Sakura delante de ellos, lo haría. Pero cuando no estuvieran, sería su Saku.

—Por favor, me gustaría que aceptaran mi invitación. Entren y hablemos. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerlos.

Dan apretó los labios y le devolvió una mirada menos serena que la de él. Lo midió y lo analizó como un hombre más: alguien interesado por el dinero de Sakura y por su fortuna y su apellido; alguien a quien no le importaban ni la fragilidad, ni la vulnerabilidad, ni el espléndido corazón de su hija.

Le dio muchísima rabia que Dan lo valorase así, aunque comprendió que era un padre preocupado por su hija y que solo veía que se la estaban beneficiando.

—Sé cocinar, señora Senju —aseguró Sasuke desplegando su encanto.

Dan era un hueso, pero a Tsunade tampoco se la iba a ganar con facilidad. Aun así, lo intentaría.

Cuando el señor Senju iba a soltar un improperio, Tsunade lo detuvo por el brazo y lo tranquilizó con solo unas palabras.

—Está bien, Dan. Cenemos con ellos. No quiero montar un espectáculo aquí afuera. Además, desde verano no veo a Sakura, y me gustaría mucho hablar con ella. Tal vez así nos podrá explicar por qué razón nos ha ocultado que estaba pasando las noches fuera del campus.

—Gracias, mamá. —Sakura se apartó y abrió la puerta de la casa para que sus padres entraran.

Sasuke esperó a que Dan Senju pasara por delante y fijó sus ojos brillantes y llenos de rabia en su cogote.

Él no era un entretenimiento de las noches de su hija.

Era su novio.

Era su pareja.

Estaban locos si creían que iba a renunciar a la luz de Sakura solo porque ellos se lo prohibieran.

Una lámpara de pie curvada iluminaba el centro de la mesa, que Sasuke había dispuesto perfectamente, con la ayuda de Sakura. Ella había comprado una vajilla nueva de color violeta, tapetes y servilletas a conjunto.

Incluso habían puesto unas velitas en el centro para hacerlo todo más acogedor.

Dalton dormía en su cabañita del porche interior, justo al lado de la puerta del balcón de la habitación de Sasuke. No quería que el cachorro hiciera gala de sus pocos modales, por eso lo mandó a descansar, no si antes darle un buen hueso que pudiera roer.

Sasuke sirvió una ensalada italiana que él mismo había aliñado y una lasaña de carne para seis personas, que le había ayudado a preparar Sakura durante la tarde. Al menos, la visita de sus padres no los había pillado con la nevera vacía y el horno frío.

Sentados los cuatro alrededor de la mesa, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Cuando Tsunade probó la lasaña sonrió para sí y cerró los ojos con placer. Sabía perfectamente que tenía el toque de Sakura, no había duda alguna: su hija cocinaba como los ángeles.

Sasuke intentó romper el hielo varias veces, preguntándoles cómo les había ido el viaje e interesándose por su vida en Nueva Orleans, pero después de que Dan le contestara «eso no es algo de tu incumbencia», prefirió mantener silencio, con la esperanza de que Sakura calmara los ánimos.

—Siento haberos ocultado lo mío con Sasuke —dijo ella finalmente.

—¿Lo tuyo con Sasuke? —repitió Dan con sus ojos negros fijos en ella—. Lo tuyo con Sasuke no existe, ¿comprendes?

La joven parpadeó y un fulgor rojizo atravesó sus pupilas. Sasuke sabía que estaba a punto de estallar y protestar contra ellos.

—Sasuke es mi novio, papá, te guste o no.

—Sasuke es solo un capricho pasajero —sugirió Tsunade—. Ya sabes que él no encaja en tu vida, ni en la nuestra...

—Sasuke está aquí —interrumpió Sasuke, anonadado con la frialdad de los Senju. Pero ¿qué se habían creído? ¿Qué podían hablar de él como si no estuviera presente?

—¿Y desde cuándo las personas son piezas de puzles para que tengan que encajar o no? —replicó Sakura enrojeciendo de la rabia—. Esta es mi decisión y no podéis hacer nada para cambiarla.

Dan se limpió la boca con la servilleta y la lanzó sobre el plato vacío de lasaña.

—He tenido suficiente. Llevo casi dos años encargándome de tu educación, y toda una vida cuidando de ti como para que ahora me salgas rebelde y elijas mal.

—Gracias, señor —comentó Sasuke, irónico—. Pero no creo ser una mala elección para su hija. La quiero.

—Muchacho —Dan entrelazó los dedos y se inclinó hacia Sasuke—, ¿acaso no comprendes que ella juega en una liga a la que tú no puedes llegar?

Sasuke cerró la boca y miró a Tsunade y a Dan con estupefacción.

—Su dinero no me importa, si se refiere a eso. Hay personas que no le damos importancia a esas cosas y que podemos vivir felices sin necesidad de lujos.

—Sasuke va a especializarse en Lenguas Extranjeras con matrícula —lo defendió Sakura—. Tal vez no proceda de una familia rica, pero eso ni a él ni a mí nos influye.

—Pero a nosotros sí —aseguró su madre mirándola con reprobación.

—¿Acaso quieres esta vida? —preguntó Dan desdeñando todo lo que había en ese salón—. Porque eso es lo que tendrás si sigues adelante con esta locura infantil de amor adolescente. ¿Qué hace un hombre de veinticuatro años estudiando el segundo año de Lenguas Extranjeras? ¿Acaso ha sido un gandul que no hizo nada en cuanto se graduó del instituto?

—¡Papá! —gritó Sakura.

—Sakura. —Sasuke le pidió que guardara silencio con una mirada—. Lamento no tener unos padres que pudieran pagarme la universidad y la estancia como han hecho ustedes con su hija —se defendió; odiaba la pomposidad de sus, hasta el momento, suegros.

Estaba mintiendo, porque, gracias a su esfuerzo, ya tenía una carrera y también una casa propia en Washington, que le había legado su tío, sin embargo, no podía reconocerlo. No ante ellos. Acabarían despreciándolos aún más si decía que iba para agente del FBI.

—A eso me refiero —señaló Dan—. Tú nunca podrás darle esa vida a mi hija, y ella siempre querrá más. Se merecerá más. ¿Le darás tú esa vida que merece?

—Infravalora a su hija, señor. —Sasuke no dudó en no parpadear cuando lo enfrentó—. Sakura es más que apariencia y dinero; mucho más que superficialidad y riqueza. A ella no le importan esas cosas.

—No somos superficiales, Sasuke —replicó Tsunade—. Solo queremos lo mejor para nuestra niña. Está acostumbrada a una serie de... privilegios a los que tú no puedes aspirar. Ahora todo es muy bonito, es el principio. Después, ella se cansará.

Sakura, mientras tanto, se cubría el rostro con las manos, avergonzada por la situación.

—No voy a cansarme —musitó incrédula.

—Sakura —Dan tomó la mano de su hija—, vuelve al campus con nosotros, olvídate de esto y despierta. Esta no es la vida que yo quiero para ti. No es la vida que tú planeabas. Sasuke no podrá cuidar de ti.

—Papá, quiero a Sasuke. Me hace feliz. ¿No lo comprendes? Hace casi un año que me hace feliz. — Sakura cubrió la mano de su padre con la suya. Lo miraba con tristeza, desilusionada porque los que más la querían no pudieran comprenderla.

—¿Quieren café? —preguntó Sasuke—. ¿O tal vez prefieren un té? —Se levantó dispuesto a servirles de nuevo.

Tsunade negó con la cabeza. Dan, en cambio, volvió a mirar a Sakura, con un tono entre la súplica y la amenaza.

—Vas a cometer un error, cariño. En Nueva Orleans, en nuestro círculo, hay hombres buenos para ti.

—No me insultes, papá —le pidió ella.

—No te insulto, Sakura. Pero, si sigues adelante, me decepcionarás. Te estoy pagando una carrera para que sepas cómo llevar nuestro negocio, no para que te distraigas con muchachos que...

—No me distraigo. Mis estudios van muy bien. Y ya te dije que mi intención es crear mi propia empresa.

—¿Todavía sigues con eso?

—Por supuesto. No quiero llevar el negocio familiar. Quiero una cosa que yo misma haya creado. Tsunade agachó la cabeza como si ya se hubiera dictado sentencia. Dan se levantó y tomó aire por la nariz. Su ancho pecho se levantó y su barbilla se endureció, altiva.

—Andiamo, Tsunade —dijo urgiendo a su mujer para que abandonaran la casa.

—Papá, por favor, no os vayáis así —rogó Sakura, preocupada, al borde de las lágrimas—. ¿Por qué no puedes apoyarme en esto?

—No voy a animarte a que te tires por un precipicio —sentenció Dan—. Ni voy a subvencionártelo.

—Dan, espera... —le pidió Tsunade, nerviosa.

—Si esto es lo que deseas, Sakura, no voy a darte mis bendiciones ni mi ayuda. Este es el último mes que pago tu estancia en el campus y tu especialización. A partir de ahora, tendrás que hacerte cargo de tus decisiones.

Ella parpadeó, incrédula ante lo que oía. Su padre le acababa de decir que no la iba a ayudar más.

Le cerraba el grifo, aunque aquella no era su mayor traición. Su mayor traición era no apoyarla en el camino que había tomado impulsada por su corazón.

—Vámonos, Tsunade —volvió a ordenar, Dan.

—Cariño —le dijo su madre acercándose a Sakura. Apoyó las manos en sus hombros y le limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas—. Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer. Sabes que papá es de ideas fijas y que cuando toma una decisión...

—¿Estás de acuerdo con él? —la cortó Sakura de repente—. ¿Crees que no puedo ser feliz con Sasuke?

Sasuke miraba aquella escena con incredulidad, desde debajo del marco de la cocina, apoyado en la pared. Sakura era una mujer adulta. ¿Por qué no dejaban que tomara sus propias decisiones? ¿Por qué la presionaban de ese modo?

Sasuke no podía obviar que bajo la altivez y el poder de esa pareja, se había marcado a fuego en sus ojos la tragedia de haber perdido a un hijo. Podía ser empático en ese sentido y comprender el miedo a perder el control sobre su hija, el miedo a que volara del nido y a que alguien le hiciera daño sin que ellos pudieran evitarlo. Tal vez vieran el desafío de Sakura como otra pérdida más. Por eso les afectaba tanto y se oponían a aquella relación.

La cuestión era que ese primer encuentro con los Senju no había sido ni por asomo como él se lo había imaginado. Había sido peor.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo. —Tsunade peinó su flequillo con mimo y sonrió nerviosa—. Nos has ocultado cosas y...

—Por supuesto que lo ha hecho —añadió Dan, beligerante—. Ya estaba con él en las vacaciones de verano, por eso se fue antes... Nos engañaste.

—Omití una información, papá. Dime, mamá —insistió, centrándose en su madre—, ¿estás de acuerdo con él? ¿Crees que Sasuke es malo para mí?

—No creo que Sasuke sea un hombre malo. Pero no es el adecuado —reconoció con honestidad—. Es muy diferente a nosotros, ¿no te das cuenta?

—Por lo que a mí respecta, si tomas esta decisión, ya sabes lo que hay —sentenció su padre. Se fue al perchero de la entrada y cogió su gabardina y el abrigo de su mujer—. O vienes con nosotros, o las cosas dejarán de ser como han sido hasta ahora —la amenazó.

—Sakura, por favor —le suplicó su madre—. Acompáñanos y habla con nosotros. No te quedes

aquí...

Sasuke tragó saliva, angustiado por la decisión de Sakura, cuya cara era un poema, rebosante de nervios y pena. No sabía lo que hacer ni cuál era la mejor decisión que tomar.

No quería perder a sus padres. Pero tampoco a Sasuke.

Y él no quería perder a Sakura, y le daba miedo la terrible presión a la que iban a someter.

En un alarde de valentía, se acercó a Sakura, que temblaba de la ansiedad, y la tomó de la mano, para que le prestara atención.

—Sakura. —La miró a los ojos, transmitiéndole la calma y la seguridad que necesitaba—. Acompaña a tus padres y pasa esta noche con ellos... Tú y yo ya hablaremos mañana.

—Pero, Sasuke... —Sus ojos esmeralda, llenos de lágrimas, titilaban de la impresión—. Yo quiero quedarme contigo.

«Por Dios, qué bonita es», pensó, agradecido y sintiéndose afortunado.

—Y te quedarás conmigo si esa es tu decisión. Nadie puede cambiar lo que sientes, ¿verdad, Saku?

—No.

—Bien. Así me gusta. Pero no puedes pelearte con tus padres por mí. Ellos también te quieren.

Tsunade escuchó a Sasuke con atención y parpadeó, confusa y asombrada por sus palabras, aunque no tardó en disimular.

—Me voy con ellos, pero mañana estaré aquí. Tengo que arreglar esto y hacerles ver que eres bueno para mí.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Él sabía que alguien que no quería ver la realidad, y que anteponía su criterio al de los demás, difícilmente podría cambiar de opinión.

Y era una lástima. Porque él no iba a ser uno más. Iba a ser un importante agente secreto del FBI.

De hecho, era imposible que Sakura estuviera mejor protegida que con él.

Sin embargo, los Senju temían las placas, Sakura se lo había advertido. Y aquel sería un secreto eterno entre ellos.

Sasuke estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse por la mujer de quien estaba enamorado.

—Haz lo que tú creas conveniente, Sakura. Te quiero mucho como para decirte qué debes hacer.

Sakura pegó su frente a la de él y acarició su barbilla con la punta de sus dedos.

—Watashi wa anata o erabu. —Esas eran las palabras que Sasuke le había enseñado en japonés. Cada noche, le enseñaba algunas frases y palabras, y al día siguiente las recordaban—. Tsuneni.

Sasuke quiso secuestrarla y llevársela a su habitación, para protegerla de lo mal que la estaban tratando sus padres, de la crueldad de la vida. Pero debía dejarla volar y permitir que ella decidiera por sí misma, cosa que ni Dan ni Tsunade le permitían hacer sin coaccionarla.

Sakura era libre. Y si su corazón le pertenecía, volvería a él.

—Tsuneni —repitió él besándola en la nariz—. Ahora ve con tu madre.

Sakura asintió sorbiendo por la nariz. Humillada por la escena que había tenido lugar entre ella y su familia.

Tsunade la cubrió con su abrigo y la acompañó a la salida, pero, antes de salir de la casa, volvió la cabeza y miró a Sasuke por encima del hombro.

—Gracias, Sasuke. La lasaña y la ensalada estaban buenísimas.

Él asintió diligentemente con la cabeza.

—No hay de qué, señora Senju. Cuiden de Sakura.

—Siempre lo hemos hecho.

—Lo sé.—insistió

Tsunade sonrió y achicó los ojos.

Después cerró la puerta tras ellas, y dejó a Sasuke en una soledad extraña y desconocida.

De pie, solo y algo turbado, sintió que, por un momento, la duda y el miedo se cernieron sobre él.

¿Y si Sakura decidía, como decían sus padres, no era bueno para ella?

Se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas. Esa noche la confianza y la credibilidad que había depositado en la valentía de Sakura menguaron, por su momentáneo abandono y por la inflexible intransigencia de sus padres.


	5. Chapter 5

El interior del Jaguar era todo lo cómodo que no lo era la compañía. Sakura estaba sentada en medio de sus padres tan tiesa como un palo.

El severo rictus de Dan hacía mella en ella, tanto como el comprensivo silencio de Tsunade.

El chófer conducía sin dejar de mirar hacia delante. El señor Cole llevaba muchos años con ellos, por eso levantó la mirada y sonrió a través del retrovisor animándola a hacer lo mismo.

Sin embargo, Sakura no tenía motivos para reír.

—Te vamos a dejar en el campus. Dormirás ahí esta noche y todas las siguientes —ordenó Dan—. Vas a dejar de salir con ese chico. Quiero que te centres en tus estudios. Es lo mejor.

Las luces largas de un coche los dejaron parcialmente cegados, pero sirvió para sacarla de su letargo y la hizo reaccionar.

—No.

—¿Cómo dices? —replicó Dan.

—Digo que no —contestó con brusquedad—. No puedes obligarme a que deje de querer a alguien solo porque no tiene una cuenta con muchos ceros.

Los labios de Dan se curvaron convexamente.

—Tú no quieres a ese chico...

—Estoy enamorada de él —afirmó, alzando la cabeza para mirar a su padre—. ¿Sabes lo que es el amor, papá?

Dan y Tsunade se miraron el uno al otro sin saber qué decir.

—Claro que sí. No digas tonterías.

—¡No son tonterías! —gritó Sakura—. ¡Es la mejor persona que he conocido en toda mi vida! ¡Y le quiero! ¡No voy a dejar de verle!

Dan cerró uno de sus puños sobre su rodilla.

Tsunade oteó a su hija guardando la compostura. Sakura parecía mayor, toda una mujer. Había crecido desde que vivía sola en Washington. Como madre, ya había percibido ciertos cambios cuando estuvo en verano en Luisiana. Pero ahora esos cambios se habían acentuado. Siempre fue valiente y atrevida, pero ahora esas características estaban reforzadas por una nueva seguridad.

¿Esa seguridad se la había dado Sasuke? ¿El amor al que ella tan apasionadamente hacia referencia?

—Te lo advierto, Sakura. Si sigues con él... Dejo de pagar tu formación. No quiero mantener a nadie que solo quiera chupar del bote.

—Sasuke no haría eso jamás —gruñó ofendida—. No es un gorrón. Ni yo tampoco. En cuanto pueda ponerme a trabajar, podrás olvidarte de darme un solo centavo más.

—Por favor, Dan... No llevemos las cosas a ese punto —susurró Tsunade, compungida—. Sakura es nuestra hija y dijimos que le daríamos lo mejor.

—Ha tirado el dinero que he dado para su habitación en el campus solo para acostarse con él. Así valora la educación que le damos. ¿Cuál era el pacto que hicimos antes de que te fueras de Luisiana?—preguntó; se sentía traicionado.

—Si es eso lo que te ofende, en cuanto pueda te lo devolveré —respondió Sakura con acritud.

—No, Sakura. Repite cuál era el pacto.

Ella miró hacia otro lado, avergonzada por cómo se estaban portando con ella.

—Quedamos en que yo estudiaría y en que me centraría solo en mi carrera. Nada de chicos. Nada de novios.

—Exacto. Y me encuentro con que desde hace mucho tiempo ya no duermes en el campus, ¡sino con él!

—Papá, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¡Me he enamorado! —se defendió.

Dan habló con los dientes apretados:

—Lo que quiero es que te saques la carrera, te olvides de amoríos y vuelvas a Luisiana a trabajar conmigo. Eso es lo que quiero —concluyó

Sakura sorbió por la nariz y un músculo de impotencia le tembló en la mandíbula.

—¡Ni siquiera os habéis esforzado en conocerle! ¡No le habéis hecho ni una sola pregunta sobre quién es o sobre lo que quiere! —exclamó. Se habían portado tan mal con él—. ¡Habéis sido injustos y me ha dado vergüenza!

—Solo queremos lo mejor para ti. No soportamos que nos hayas engañado —respondió su padre.

—No os he engañado. Solo he creído que no era el mejor momento para deciros que había conocido a alguien.

—Sakura, te conozco —interrumpió Tsunade—, no nos lo querías decir por miedo a que nosotros te dijéramos la verdad. Él no es para ti.

—¡No! ¡No os lo dije porque no quería que vuestros prejuicios perjudicaran mi relación con él! ¡Y es justo lo que habéis conseguido! ¡Sois unos clasistas!

—No lo somos. Somos padres y sabemos cómo va la vida y el tipo de interesados que verían en ti un futuro asegurado —replicó Dan con seriedad—. Elige: o él, o nosotros.

—No, Dan —lo censuró Tsunade con sorpresa—. Esto no se soluciona así.

—¿Quieres que elija? ¿Es una elección? —dijo Sakura, asombrada y herida.

—Y si sigues con él —continuó su padre con el rostro oculto en unas sombras—, te quedas sin financiación. Para todo. Y tu carrera es cara. ¿De dónde vas a sacar el dinero para licenciarte y crear tu propia empresa? ¿Qué vas a hacer sola aquí y sin dinero? Volverás a Luisiana.

—¿Vas a hacerme esto solo porque me he enamorado? —preguntó, incrédula—. Estás siendo cruel. No puedes tratarme así, ya no soy una niña.

Dan guardó silencio. Sabía que se estaba comportando como un ogro, pero temía por la seguridad y la felicidad de Sakura, y haría lo posible por tenerla cerca y a buen recaudo.

Sakura sabía que aquella discusión estaba perdida. Podría saltar del coche y huir corriendo hacia los brazos de Sasuke, pero eso agrandaría más la herida y perdería a sus padres para siempre.

Y ella no quería tal desenlace. Quería a sus padres.

Igual que amaba a Sasuke con todo su corazón.

Debía evaluar los daños colaterales y hacer algún sacrificio. Sabía cómo darle la vuelta a la conversación y llegar a un acuerdo. Iba a ser una empresaria excelente, y ahora había llegado el momento de ceder algo de terreno para conseguir una victoria personal: quedarse con Sasuke costara lo que costase y lograr que sus padres lo aceptaran.

Sin embargo, para ello, debía vender una parte de sí misma. Tragarse el orgullo y aceptar algo negativo por algo positivo.

—De acuerdo, papá. Tú y yo jamás hemos tenido problemas para hablar entre nosotros. Negociemos.

El coche había llegado a la Universidad George Washington y se detuvo frente al campus. Dan la observó atentamente, mientras Tsunade tenía la mirada perdida.

—¿Qué hay que negociar?

—No voy a dejar a Sasuke.

—No hay más que hablar, entonces...

—En cambio, te puedo ofrecer algo que anhelas tanto como yo deseo continuar con él.

Dan pasó los dedos por la gabardina pulcramente doblada sobre sus piernas y la miró de soslayo.

—¿Y?

—No tengo dinero —concluyó Sakura—. Está claro que hasta que no cumpla los veinticinco no podré hacer uso de la herencia que dejó para mí el abuelo y que tengo en mi cuenta a plazo fijo. Dentro de dos años habré acabado la carrera y estaré preparada para hacer las prácticas en nuestra empresa y relanzarla.

—Sí.

—Finánciame y, cuando salga de aquí, iré a Luisiana y me encargaré del negocio familiar. —Tragó saliva amargamente—. Me sacrificaré, pues ya sabéis que esa no es mi aspiración, pero debéis entender que Sasuke es mi novio y creo que lo va a ser... para siempre. —Ella misma se sorprendió. Sí. Estaba tan segura de que Sasuke era para ella como de que su apellido era Senju—. Si queréis mi felicidad, tal y como decís, tenéis que intentar aceptarle. Hacer sacrificios como yo.

—¿Entrarás en el negocio de la familia? —preguntó Dan para asegurarse.

—Sí.

—Será por un tiempo indefinido.

—Lo aceptaré.

—Cuando salgas de aquí, si aún sigues con ese tipo..., irás a vivir a Luisiana, no importará donde él tenga su trabajo. Vivirás en Luisiana.

—Te estás adelantando mucho. Las condiciones no deben...

—Las condiciones las ponemos nosotros —zanjó Tsunade—. Somos tus apoderados y tú no eres una chica cualquiera. Eres una Senju, miembro de una de las familias productoras de azúcar más importantes del sur de Estados Unidos. Eres quien eres y vamos a cuidar de tus intereses.

—Sasuke jamás se aprovecharía de eso, mamá. Estáis exagerando mucho.

—Nunca se sabe —añadió Dan—. Redactaré un informe con unas cláusulas...

—¿Cláusulas? ¿De verdad quieres hacer un contrato de permanencia y de vida con tu propia hija?

—Haré lo posible para cuidar de ti y protegerte.

—No apruebo lo que hacéis. Es demasiado sórdido y muy poco justo. Nunca os voy a perdonar la coacción a la que me habéis sometido... solo por enamorarme de alguien que no pertenece a vuestro círculo. —Achicó los ojos y censuró su actitud con desprecio—. Esto lo va a cambiar todo.

—Las historias de hombres pobres y princesas no existen, Sakura. La gente se mueve por otras cosas que tú desconoces, y nuestra labor es protegerte —recordó él con amargura—. Hay hombres muy aprovechados, y con el tiempo a todos se les cae la máscara. No sé cuánto vais a durar tú y ese Sasuke, pero no vamos a dejar nuestros poderes en sus manos solo por que sea tu pareja. Vamos a cubrirnos las espaldas muy bien.

—Lo único que me demuestra eso es que no confiáis en mí. Y que no me queréis —afirmó llorosa.

—Te queremos demasiado como para permitir que pierdas tus objetivos de vista solo por el apuesto rostro y los ojos de ese chico —le replicó su madre—. El amor es hermoso al principio, pero, después, el tiempo lo desgasta y lo convierte en un espejismo: crees que sigue ahí, cuando ahí ya no hay nada.

—¿Es lo que te ha pasado a ti, mamá? —preguntó Sakura sabiendo que le iba a ofender—. ¿Es lo que os ha pasado a vosotros? —Rio sin ganas—. Antes pensaba que, cuando fuera mayor, me gustaría ser como mis padres. Ahora, cuando pasen los años, espero no parecerme nunca a ninguno de los dos.

Tsunade sonrió con tristeza y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Dan la estudió con atención.

—Lo que me ha pasado a mí... —murmuró con ojos tristes— es la vida, Sakura. La vida nos ha pasado por encima. —Se cubrió la boca con la mano y no volvió a decir nada más.

Sakura sabía que estaba recordando a su hermano. ¿Unos padres podían llegar a superar la muerte de un hijo? Al contemplar la luz apagada en sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que habían heridas que jamás se cerraban; cortes lacerantes que cambiaban a las personas para siempre.

¿Eso le sucedería a ella cuando renunciara a su ambición de crear su propia cadena? Esperaba que no, porque a cambio, ganaba a Sasuke, y que su familia, hasta cierto punto, la aceptara.

Y para Sakura, sus padres, aunque se comportaran de un modo tan abyecto y frío en ese momento, eran muy importantes.

—Entonces, ahora sí que no hay más que hablar —dijo Sakura animando a su padre a que saliera del coche—. Trataréis a Sasuke con corrección cuando lo veáis, y nunca os meteréis en mi relación con él. A cambio, seré una más de tu plantilla.

Dan guardó silencio durante unos momentos y dijo:

—Te enviaré las cláusulas de nuestro contrato. Las palabras, a veces, se las lleva el viento.

—Las mías no, papá —le aseguró ella sin darle ni un beso ni un abrazo, alejándose del coche y de ellos—. Soy una Senju de verdad. ¿Puedes decir tú lo mismo?

Aquellas palabras le dolieron, pero lo disimuló todo lo que pudo.

—Mañana coges vacaciones, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo? —preguntó incrédula. ¿Acaso su padre pensaba que le iba a apetecer pasar la Navidad con ellos después de lo que había pasado?

—Las vacaciones de Navidad. Te esperamos. Puedes venir con Sasuke si lo deseas.

Ella dejó escapar un sonido de exasperación. Dan era un hombre que no medía sus acciones y que pensaba, equivocadamente, que nada era tan grave como para no ver a la familia. Invitaba a Sasuke después del feo que le había hecho... No. Ni hablar. Era demasiado pronto. Y ella tenía algo muy importante que hacer para darle una lección a sus padres.

Había crecido. Era una mujer y estaba enamorada. Eso iba a cambiar las cosas.

—Patto. —Dan le ofreció la mano a su hija.

Sakura se abrazó a sí misma y le dio el abrigo con el que la había cubierto su madre.

—Patto —dijo antes de desaparecer de su vista.

Su madre bajó la ventanilla y le gritó:

—Sakura.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué era lo que os habéis dicho Sasuke y tú al despediros? ¿Era japonés?

Sakura se giró, hizo una mueca de desdén a su madre, caminando de espaldas y contestó:

—Le he dicho que le elijo a él. Siempre.

Tsunade movió las pestañas y asintió con seriedad, para desaparecer de nuevo en la oscuridad del vehículo.

Su relación sería distante y fría a partir de ese momento, y era un peaje que todos debían pagar. Los sueños rotos salían caros.

Mientras su hija se alejaba, Dan se quedó con la mano alzada —pues su hija no se la había estrechado—, el abrigo de su mujer en la otra y la mirada fija en la punta de sus zapatos negros, pensativo y cabizbajo.

—Dan, entra —le pidió Tsunade desde el interior.

Él obedeció y, al cerrar la puerta, una vez en la seguridad del coche, Tsunade se relamió los labios, afectada.

—Nunca habíamos discutido con ella.

—Lo sé.

—Pero, con el tiempo, espero que Sakura vea que hemos hecho lo mejor para ella. Y espero no nos hayamos equivocado con ese chico... Aunque parece muy enamo...

—Tonterías. El tiempo lo dirá. No durarán nada —aseguró Dan.

—¿Y si no es así?

—Si no es así... —Le pidió al chófer que arrancara con un gesto—. Llévanos al hotel.

—Sí, señor.

—Si no es así —prosiguió—, lo mejor será atarlo en corto. Ten a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos más cerca todavía. Ese muchacho es como los demás. Otro trepa inculto en busca de una vida fácil. Los vigilaremos.

«¿Y si no lo era?», pensó sintiéndose algo culpable.

—Sakura está muy disgustada con lo sucedido —añadió, contrita.

—Se le pasará. Es fuerte. —Dan hablaba con contundencia. Quería a Sakura con todo su corazón —. A veces, los padres debemos decidir qué es lo mejor para nuestros hijos, cuando ellos no pueden verlo.

Tsunade apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Dan, que la rodeó con un brazo, esperando que su mutuo apoyo endulzara el sabor tan amargo que les había dejado aquel encuentro con su hija.

…..

Sasuke no sabía a qué atenerse.

Desde la noche anterior no sabía nada de Sakura. Había salido tan precipitadamente de su casa que se había dejado su móvil en la habitación, así que no había podido llamarla.

En la clase de Japonés, había estado hablando con Jūgo sobre lo sucedido. Su amigo no daba crédito a lo que había pasado y le apoyaba en todo.

Estar nervioso y angustiado era algo muy extraño para un hombre tan seguro como él. Ahora, en la duda, en la cohibición, en el miedo por pensar que Sakura se había ido con sus padres, sentía que su mundo se desmoronaba.

Después, la había ido a ver a su habitación, pero tampoco allí había dado con ella.

¿Dónde demonios estaba?

¿Lo había dejado atrás?

Aparcó el todoterreno en el jardín, y bajó compungido del coche. Le dolía el pecho, y la ausencia de Sakura le carcomía el alma.

Si ella se había ido, ¿qué sentido tenía todo lo demás?

Antes de conocerla se imaginaba la vida de una manera, más bien solo, pues nadie podría llenarle como él necesitaba. Pero Sakura, con su empatía, su amabilidad, su pasión, su sentido del humor y su impagable presencia lo había colmado por completo, y ahora no se imaginaba a él mismo sin ella.

Desde que se conocieron, todos los días habían dormido juntos, no se habían separado ni una sola vez, excepto en las vacaciones de verano, y lo habían pasado tan mal que no querían volver a repetirlo.

Ella era una constante en su vida. No podía creerse que hubiera podido vivir veintitrés años sin ella, ignorante y tan solo como un hombre que no hubiera conocido el amor verdadero pudiera estar. Pero el corazón ignorante y ciego no sufría, y él lo había llevado muy bien.

Hasta que llegó ella y pintó su mundo gris de colores luminosos.

Ahora él tenía veinticuatro, y ella veinte. Ya eran adultos y nadie les podía exigir nada ni prohibirles tener su propia manera de quererse y de vivir.

Cerró la puerta del todoterreno con fuerza, rabioso y furioso con la situación.

Aquel había sido el último día de clase antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. ¿De verdad Sakura se había ido así sin más? ¿Sin decirle nada? ¿Se habría ido con sus padres a Luisiana? ¿Lo llamaría desde allí?

Esperó a que Dalton saliera a saludarlo con su alegría y su locura particular, pero el perro tampoco apareció. Eso sí que le extrañó. ¿Dónde estaba?

La razón, la que se alejaba de sus sueños, le empujaba a creer que ella se había asustado ante la amenaza de sus padres y había tirado la toalla respecto a su historia de amor.

Sasuke sabía que Sakura era una niña rica, muy diferente a él, hecha a la antigua usanza, la de Luisiana, la del sur de la America profunda. Y, aun así, ella se había entregado a él sin pensar en ninguna de las etiquetas que sus padres habían insistido en ponerle. Lo había aceptado desde el primer día tal y como era: cursando su carrera de lenguas, viviendo en la casa de su tío, ganándose un dinero en sus trabajos que conseguía los fines de semana sirviendo copas, aceptando a su perro Dalton como suyo y sin criticar su excéntrico gusto por UB40, Phil Collins o Sting.

¿Acaso había sido todo una mentira? ¿No lo quería? No podía ser, porque él estaba loco por ella.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de la casa, con ganas de llorar.

Hasta que levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que la mesa en la que la noche anterior habían cenado lasaña con los Senju, estaba recogida y limpia, no como él la había dejado.

Sobre ella, dos velas iluminaban el mantel de color rojo. Una botella de champán en una cubitera con hielo. Dos copas vacías y un sobre sin abrir era lo único que decoraba el mantel.

Entonces oyó la música que desde hacía algún rato había empezado a sonar. Era el Falling in love with you, reversionado por UB40.

Y también escuchó el crepitar de la madera al arder. La chimenea estaba encendida.

Las lágrimas le impedían ver lo que le rodeaba, hasta que levantó la mirada y, justo enfrente, sentada sobre la mesa de la cocina, observándolo con atención, solo cubierta con una sudadera negra y larga que era propiedad suya, vio a Sakura, tan emocionada como él. Dalton jugaba a sus pies con una cuerda que intentaba desgarrar.

Sakura bajó de un saltito y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, caminando con lentitud, también algo nerviosa. Sus caderas se movían de un lado al otro. En los pies llevaba unos calcetines antideslizantes de rayas negras y blancas.

Una adorable mujer con un ligero aire de niña eterna.

Sasuke tragó saliva cuando ella se detuvo a un palmo de su cuerpo y le sonrió con algo de vergüenza.

Jamás le había parecido tan hermosa como en ese momento.

—Sakura... ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Sasuke con voz ronca.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se secó las lágrimas de los ojos con la manga extralarga de la sudadera.

—Es una demostración.

—¿Una demostración? —susurró mirando de nuevo la mesa—. ¿Qué quieres demostrar?

—Quiero demostrarme que yo elijo lo que quiero y que mi corazón manda sobre mí, antes que los «deberías» y de los «sería mejor». —Se puso de puntillas y le tomó el rostro con las manos—. Quiero pedirte perdón por el mal trago de anoche. Odio que mis padres te hayan hecho creer que tú no eres suficiente para mí. Porque no es verdad, Sasuke.

—Sakura...

—No es del todo verdad. Lo único que es verdad es que jamás tendré suficiente de ti, nunca me cansaré.

Sasuke parpadeó emocionado, y sonrió como un tonto enamorado, tan tan enamorado que se llenó de Sakura.

—Valiente Saku... —susurró acongojado.

—Te quiero, Sasuke. Estoy loca por ti. Y es ese tipo de locura que hace que cometamos locuras... — Se mordió el labio inferior y pegó su nariz a la de él—. ¿Tú estás loco por mí?

—Estoy tarado y sin remedio —le aseguró tomándola de la cintura.

—Entonces, si los locos de amor hacemos locuras, haz una bien grande conmigo. Una escatológica, de esas que permanecen en los anales de una vida.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y su corazón pegó un brinco.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—En esa mesa —le explicó— hay un sobre con dos billetes a Las Vegas. Uno a tu nombre; otro al mío. Quiero... Sasuke... Yo...

—¿Tú qué?

—Quiero que te cases conmigo.

Sasuke la levantó en vilo por la cintura y la dejó caer poco a poco, rozándola contra su cuerpo, mientras la besaba con la encendida pasión y el fervoroso arrojo de alguien hambriento, de alguien que quiere comerse lo que más le gusta del mundo.

Sakura contestó a su beso y rodeó sus caderas con las piernas.

Él estaba eufórico de la alegría, feliz por verla allí con él y agradecido y honrado por su proposición. La adrenalina lo excitó hasta tal punto de ponerlo completamente erecto.

Con ella a cuestas la tiró sobre el sofá, sin dejar de internar su lengua en su boca, poniéndola caliente como sabía que la ponían sus besos.

Le subió la sudadera hasta dejarla desnuda de cintura hacia abajo y le quitó las braguitas de un solo movimiento.

—Esto me sobra —dijo.

—Pero, Sasuke...

—Chis, Sakura —le gruñó, y la besó de nuevo, se colocó entre sus piernas y sacó su erección de los pantalones y el calzoncillo—. Quiero estar dentro de ti. —Se hizo hueco y, al final, cuando su carne dura tocó la más tierna de ella y descubrió que estaba humedecida, le sonrió malvadamente y le dijo—: Dios... Niña mala.

La penetró, poco a poco, como siempre, porque ella seguía siendo estrecha aunque lo hicieran todos los días. Y cuando estuvo metido hasta la empuñadura le subió las piernas un poco más sobre su espalda, y empezó a poseerla con ritmo, fuerza y sin pausa.

Se miraron a los ojos, como hacían siempre, aunque esta vez de un modo más especial, sabiendo que querían estar juntos y para siempre. De verdad.

Sakura empezó a gemir y lo atrajo para que no dejara de besarla, para que la calentara más.

Sasuke no se detuvo, tiró de su labio inferior al tiempo que caía de rodillas sobre la alfombra beis bajo el sofá, y se llevó a Sakura con él, hasta que la empaló por completo.

Sakura dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, las puntas de su larga y lisa melena se enredaban en los dedos de Sasuke, que sujetaban con fuerza sus nalgas, mientras la perforaba, rellenándola con su pene, estirando su carne. Cuando Sakura expuso su garganta, Sasuke la lamió y la besó, dándole un chupetón que sabía que la enfurecería en cuanto lo viera. Pero no le importaba.

Necesitaba marcarla.

Después bajó la cabeza a sus pechos y los torturó como sabía que a ella la enloquecía. Se centró en el izquierdo, succionándolo y disfrutando de las contracciones reflejas vaginales de Sakura a cada mordisco, a cada lametazo.

Y ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar más.

Sakura se agarró a su cabeza, tirando de su pelo, subiendo y bajando sobre su erección cada vez más rápido. Sasuke la sostuvo contra él, llegando hasta su interior, sabiendo que esa posición era más intensa para ella, pues llegaba más profundo.

Cuando Sakura empezó a llorar barrida por su orgasmo, Sasuke se dejó llevar y acabó de vaciarse en su interior. Ambos acabaron tirados sobre la alfombra.

Sudorosos y extasiados por el placer, Sasuke se apoyó en sus codos y retiró el pelo de la cara de su futura mujer, que aún temblaba, respirando por la boca.

—¿Esto que me has hecho... es un sí? —preguntó ella entre bocanadas.

Sasuke se echó a reír, hundió el rostro en su cuello y contestó:

—Sí, Saku. Hagamos una locura para la posterioridad. Me muero de ganas de casarme contigo.


	6. Chapter 6

Esa misma noche viajaron a Las Vegas. Dejaron a Dalton con Jūgo, que no podía creer lo que iba a hacer su amigo.

—Pero ¿hablas en serio? ¿Os vais a casar? Pero si ni siquiera tenéis casa propia. Pero si no hace ni un año que os conocéis...

—El tiempo es relativo cuando conoces a tu alma gemela. Y yo sí tengo casa —contestó Sasuke—. Bueno, ¿vienes a hacerte cargo de mi cachorro? Te invitaría para que fueras mi padrino, pero creo que los alquilaremos allí mismo. Como todo. —Soltó una carcajada.

—Qué detalle... ¿Cachorro? Tu perro es la semilla del mal, tío. ¿Alquilan los trajes de boda también?

—Incluso los invitados son alquilados.

—Joder —murmuró incrédulo.

—Venga, ven, que Dalton te espera. No le temas, es solo un bebé.

—Ya, claro... De acuerdo. Ahora iré hacia tu casa. ¿Salís ya?

—Dentro de una hora —contestó Sasuke mirando su reloj.

—¿Estás convencido de esto, tío? Sus padres te odiarán de por vida, Sasuke.

—No es algo que me preocupe demasiado. Sakura me quiere —reconoció pellizcándole la nalga a Sakura cuando pasó por su lado con una bolsa negra de viaje—. Es lo único importante.

…..

Se casaron en una capilla de Las Vegas. La ciudad estaba repleta de ellas, por alguna razón era el segundo lugar del mundo con más matrimonios oficiales.

Sakura se sentía pletórica. Debido a su estricta educación y a que la habían sobreprotegido, siempre ansió comportarse como la rebelde y alocada que en realidad era, algo que sus padres jamás habían permitido.

Aquella noche junto a Sasuke, el chico del que se había enamorado perdidamente, su futuro esposo, haría la mayor locura de todas.

Como no tenían anillos, decidieron comprar en la misma capilla los que el cura les ofreció. Eran dos alianzas de calaveras de oro. Una de ellas tenía un lazo en la cabeza; la otra, un parche en el ojo.

La primera era para Sakura; la segunda, para Sasuke.

Una vez elegidas las alianzas, debían escoger los trajes, al cura, al cantante o al artista famoso que debía cantarles como homenaje, además de a los padrinos y al público asistente.

Sakura no quería gente que no conociera de nada, así que el pack de asistentes lo descartaron.

Como era una boda diferente y en el viaje de avión pidieron champán y bebidas para celebrar su enlace como si se tratara de una noche de fiesta, escogieron también los disfraces más divertidos para ellos. Él se vistió de Batman, y ella, de Wonder Woman.

Entre Marilyn, Abba, Michael Jackson y Elvis, eligieron al último. Elvis les cantó el Falling in love with you, y Sasuke decidió hacerle los coros mirando fijamente a Sakura y desafinando todo lo que podía y más. Ella, un poco achispada, se mondaba de la risa.

Un cura que se parecía a Cuba Gooding Jr los casó, y los animó para que cada uno hiciera su discurso y su promesa de amor eterno por el otro.

Sasuke tomó las manos de su futura esposa, uno de esos regalos atípicos e impensables que la vida le había dado. Iba a tener una compañera. Increíble.

—Sakura, mírame.

Ella lo obedeció y se dio cuenta de que Sasuke tenía el antifaz de Batman torcido y una oreja más arriba que la otra. Eso hizo que soltara una nueva carcajada.

—Sasuke, por Dios... Tu disfraz...

—El tuyo es espectacular.

Volvieron a reírse como tontos.

—¿Quemos hecho? —se preguntaba histérica y medio borracha.

—Conocernos y amuarnos —dijo acercándola a él de manera muy íntima. El cura carraspeó, y eso lo obligó a separarse de nuevo—. Perdón, señour cura.

—Los arrumacos después —respondió el cura.

Sasuke asintió y frotó con los pulgares los dorsos de las manos de Sakura.

—No sé si erues la auténtica Wonder Woman, perrrrro te complementas conmigo a las mil maravillas.

Ella sonrió y los ojos le hicieron chiribitas.

—Qué ocurente...

—Lo sé —asintió Sasuke—. Sakura...

—Aquí estoy.

—Sakura, Sakura, Sakura... —repitió.

—Dime Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke.

—Elvis y UB40 ya han hablado por mí esta noche. —Intentó hablar con serenidad, controlando los deslices de su lengua algo beoda—. Desde que te vi no pude evitar enamorarme de ti. Era... algo natural. Como la vida. Te prometo que... —Se llevó una de sus manos al pecho—. Yo te pruometo

que... siempre cuidaré de ti, que nunca te haré daño. Viviré para cuidarte y protegerte. Y te amaré siempre. Nada ni nadie puede cambiar lo que siento por ti. Nadie lo haruá jamás. Mi amor está por encima de toda duda, es incuestionable, ¿lo entiendes? Tsuneni.

Sakura se emocionó tanto que apenas le salían las palabras. Ella no pudo pronunciar su discurso, solo asintió con el rostro lloroso y dijo:

—Te amaré siempre, Sasuke. Tsuneni. Pase lo que pase.

Se lanzó a besarle ante la sorpresa del cura, que intentó mediar entre ellos para acabar la boda lo antes posible, de forma correcta y organizada. Pero, al ver que no había modo de desengancharlos, acabó la ceremonia diciendo:

—Está bien... Yo os declaro marido y mujer.

Sasuke tomó a Sakura en brazos y la subió sobre su pelvis para que ella le rodeara la cintura con sus torneadas piernas. La diadema de Wonder Woman salió volando, y la máscara de Batman acabó de desvelar el misterio del rostro oculto del multimillonario Bruce Wayne.

Aunque, ni Sakura ni Sasuke eran auténticos superhéroes, estaba claro que el uno era el héroe del otro.

Salieron de la capilla al grito de «¡Estamos casados!».

El cura, algo pasado de peso, intentó alcanzarlos y buscó a un guardia de seguridad de las capillas colindantes para que fueran a la busca y captura de Sasuke y Sakura.

—¡Se han llevado los trajes! ¡Son de alquiler!

…..

Las luces del amanecer entraban a través de las cortinas de la ventana del hotel. Habían cogido una habitación en Hampton Inn. Las sábanas granates y blancas olían a sexo, sudor y amor.

Sakura se desperezó con un ligero dolor de cabeza, pero no le importó para nada tener resaca. Había hecho justamente lo que había querido, y la migraña era un precio nimio que pagar por aquella espléndida aventura.

Sabía que su boda con Sasuke era un desafío en toda regla, un desafío abierto y puede que desconsiderado hacia sus padres. Pero había sido igualmente desconsiderado lo que ellos habían hecho con el amor de su vida: infravalorarlo, desecharlo... Aún le dolía la actitud que habían adoptado contra él. Contra ella. Incluso contra ellos mismos, porque un comportamiento así no hablaba bien sobre sus principios o sus valores.

Levantó la mano, y los rayos del sol se reflejaron en su anillo de calavera. El lazo era de brillantes.

Estaba bañada en oro y las piedras no eran de gran valor. No era una sortija demasiado cara, pues les había costado cien dólares por cabeza. ¿Y qué importaba? Solo importaba el significado. Y para ella tenía tanto que de todo el repertorio de joyas que tenía en Luisiana, no era nada comparada con aquella joya que siempre llevaría encima.

La enorme mano del hombre que tenía al lado entrelazó los dedos con los de ella. Sasuke giró la cabeza y sonrió perezoso, como un gato que necesitara mimos y caricias, antes de abrir los ojos por completo. Guio su otra mano libre a uno de los pechos desnudos de ella y empezó a masajearlo.

—Hola, esposa mía —dijo con voz ronca.

Sakura sonrió, inclinó su cuerpo hacia el de él y le acarició la mejilla rasposa con la mano libre.

—Hola, esposo mío.

Sasuke acercó sus caderas a las de ella y la joven recién casada entrecerró su mirada esmeralda para después ronronear con placer.

—¿Qué quieres, tigre? ¿Quieres guerra de buena mañana?

—Siempre quiero guerra. Soy adicto a tu cuerpo. —Se intentó poner encima de ella para volver a hacerle lo que durante la noche le había hecho infinidad de veces—. ¿No te habías dado cuenta de que sin mi ración de Sakura no soy persona?

La besó con dulzura y ella le respondió igual.

—Tenemos dos horas antes de abandonar el hotel.

Sasuke se hizo un hueco entre sus piernas y susurró:

—Suficiente, ¿no crees?

Sakura lo detuvo y fue ella la que lo empujó para que se quedara

—Suficiente. ¿Sabes?, es una suerte que a mí me pase lo mismo contigo —murmuró ella—, de lo contrario tendría que violarte todos los días...

Sasuke se endureció cuando vio que la bella Sakura inclinaba su rostro hacia su erección y que se relamía los labios dirigiéndole una mirada lasciva, sonriendo divertida por la expresión de su marido.

—Ay, Señor... Sakura...

—¿Quieres que te dé los buenos días?

—Joder, claro que sí.

Ella se colocó su larga melena sobre un hombro para tener el acceso libre y despejado hacia su objetivo. Él sería el único testigo, y de excepción, de lo que tanto le gustaba ver.

Cuando asomaba su lengua y empezaba a hacer círculos con ella sobre el prepucio, Sasuke se volvía loco por completo.

Y ella lo sabía. Por eso le gustaba torturarlo, por eso le encantaba saber que controlaba a un hombre que casi le doblaba en tamaño, tan grande, tan musculoso, tan fuerte... Él jamás le haría daño.

Poco a poco se introdujo el potente miembro de Sasuke en la boca, y empezó a succionarlo como si disfrutara de su textura y de su sabor, aunque apenas le cupiera. Sakura se esforzaba por hacerlo disfrutar, y él disfrutaba con lo que ella le hacía, mañosa o no. Nunca la obligaba, nunca la instaba a llegar más lejos si ella se sentía insegura o temerosa. Siempre la hacía sentirse poderosa, respetada y tan amada que a veces le entraban ganas de llorar.

Sasuke le acarició la cabeza mientras ella descendía a un ritmo que los hipnotizaba a ambos.

—Oh, joder... —Sasuke dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a levantar las caderas con lentitud, para no introducírsela demasiado adentro y provocarle una arcada.

Sakura le acarició los testículos levemente y apretó hacia dentro con sus mejillas. Él gimió dando gracias a Dios por la boca de su mujer. Sakura gimió a su vez y rodeó la dura vara con una mano, para masajearla al ritmo que lo hacía con sus labios. Le encantaba tenerlo a su merced.

Y lo torturó durante largos minutos hasta que Sasuke la apartó y le dijo:

—Me corro, Sakura.

Sakura se retiró sonriendo. Lo masturbó con la mano y dejó que Sasuke explotara, gruñendo como un felino satisfecho.

…

En el avión de vuelta a Luisiana, justo cuando estaban embarcando, Sakura recibió una llamada de su madre.

Sasuke la miró consternado y le dijo:

—Debes cogerlo.

Tomaron asiento y guardaron la bolsa de mano en los compartimentos superiores.

—Sé por lo que me llama, Sasuke —respondió ella. Se puso el cinturón, decidiendo si cogerlo o no.

—Saku... —La regañó con la mirada—. Contesta y habla con ella. No van a estar una eternidad sin saber de ti.

—No me apetece hablar con ellos ahora.

—Pero tienes que hacerlo. Son tus padres.

Sakura descolgó el teléfono sin mucha apetencia.

—¿Sí?

—Sakura...

—Dime, mamá.

—Sakura... ¿Tú puedes explicarme por qué hay transacciones en tu tarjeta de un hotel en Las Vegas?

—¿Por qué, mamá?

—Sí, eso mismo te pregunto.

—Quería ir a veros a Luisiana estas Navidades en persona para decíroslo, pero después de vuestra visita relámpago de anteayer creo que tuve suficiente de vosotros por un tiempo.

—Sakura —la voz de su madre parecía intranquila—, ¿qué has hecho?

—¿Además de negociar mi futuro con vosotros e hipoteDan? —Se miró las uñas con desinterés—. Pues he hecho algo por mí misma, para poder sobrellevar los próximos años. Ya sabes..., ya que prácticamente me vais a obligar a trabajar en el azúcar y vais a joder mi futuro laboral...

—No me hables así. Nunca nos has hablado así.

—Nunca he tenido la necesidad de hacerlo, mamá. Pero no me habéis dejado otra opción.

—Por el amor de Dios, hija... ¿En qué lío te has metido?

Sakura solo necesitó desviar los ojos hacia el noble, fiable y apuesto rostro de Sasuke para coger fuerzas y decirlo sin más:

—He decidido salvaguardar la felicidad de mi corazón, porque nadie puede mandar sobre él, excepto yo misma. Esta noche me he casado con Sasuke.

La línea al otro lado se quedó completamente en silencio. Sakura era capaz de adivinar lo que cruzaba por la mente de su madre.

—Dime que no es verdad.

—Lo es, mamá.

—¡Solo tienes veintiún años! ¡¿Cómo has sido capaz?!

—Mamá, la edad no tiene nada que ver aquí. Soy adulta, una mujer, y quiero a Sasuke.

—Dios mío, Sakura. —Su madre sollozaba, incrédula—. ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Crees que el primer amor es el definitivo?

—No creo ni en primero ni en últimos, mamá. El avión va a despegar. Confío en que comuniques a mi padre mi nuevo estado civil. Siento haberos decepcionado, pero vosotros también me habéis decepcionado a mí. No os metáis en mi vida con Sasuke, y nuestra relación irá bien. Quiero que lo tratéis como a un hijo más.

—Yo ya tuve un hijo y murió. ¡Tú eres mi hija! Él solo... Solo cree que tú puedes encajar en su mundo. ¡¿No lo entiendes?!

—¡La que no lo entiende eres tú, mamá! El tiempo te demostrará que tengo razón y que vosotros estabais equivocados. Mamá, te tengo que dejar...

—Sakura, por favor...

—Mamá —adoptó una voz más cariñosa y suplicante—, vamos a estar bien. Os iré a ver igualmente. Cuando me licencie, trabajaré con vosotros en Luisiana, ¿no es eso lo que queríais? Yo he cedido en eso. Ahora os toca a vosotros ceder.

—No es lo mismo.

—Sí lo es. Mis intereses. Los vuestros —sentenció—. No perdéis a una hija, ¿entendido? Ganáis a uno más.

—Sakura...

—Te quiero, mamá. Luego hablamos. Un beso.

Cuando colgó, tenía ganas de llorar, tras escuchar la voz asustada de su madre. Pero, por otra parte, la invadió una gran satisfacción. Ellos la habían puesto entre la espada y la pared; les había demostrado que nadie la podía amenazar.

—Tus padres jamás me aceptarán —murmuró Sasuke mirando a través de la ventanilla.

—Lo harán.

—No me importa si lo hacen o no. Les demostraré que pueden confiar en mí. Además, mientras tú me quieras...

—Sasuke —Sakura le cogió la cara por la barbilla y se la giró hacia ella—, no me acuesto con mis padres. No vivo con mis padres. Lo hago contigo. Y tú has pasado a ser la persona más importante de mi vida. Que te quede claro. —Acto seguido, le dio un beso revitalizante y sanador que los dejó a los dos con ganas de más.

El avión emprendió su vuelo.

Igual que Sakura había alzado el vuelo para alejarse del nido protector de sus padres.

¿Adónde les llevaría ese viaje?

Solo el tiempo lo diría.


	7. Chapter 7

Pero el vuelo y revuelo de su inesperada boda exprés trajeron cola durante años. Su matrimonio estuvo repleto de grandes alegrías por su parte, pero de reproches entre líneas por parte de los Senju.

Esas mismas Navidades, ya que Sakura no tenía intención de ir a visitar a sus padres, vinieron ellos a verlos en Año Nuevo. Ni Dan ni Tsunade podían deshacer lo que su irresponsable hija, según ellos, había hecho. Así que se esforzaron por respetar el trato que habían pactado con ella, y con fría cordialidad se presentaron en su casa para darles la displicente enhorabuena.

Dan no mencionaría ni una palabra sobre su enlace, no quería hablar de ello. Se limitaría a tratar a su yerno con cierta apatía, pero con exquisita educación. Sakura se la había jugado, con motivos o sin ellos, pero le acababa de dar un duro golpe a la familia. No hablarían de su boda, y él se limitaría a tratar temas de la empresa y a protegerla, como siempre había hecho, aunque la indisciplina de su hija y su propia intransigencia hubieran hecho mella en su relación.

Tsunade, en cambio, les deseó suerte. Sus ojos reflejaban pena y tristeza, aunque también un abierto reconocimiento a su valentía; eso sí, tampoco les dio ninguna palmadita de felicitación. Lo que sí les entregó fueron las alianzas que habían pertenecido a sus padres, y a su vez a sus bisabuelos, y que pasaban de generación en generación entre los Senju.

—Las tenía guardadas para cuando te casaras —murmuró Tsunade, afectada al escuchar lo que había sucedido. Su hija estaba casada. Dios mío—. Tú de blanco, preciosa, música en la iglesia y un hombre considerado a tu lado, que tuviera en cuenta a sus futuros suegros —miró de reojo a Sasuke— para pedir su mano en matrimonio.

—Él no tuvo la idea. La tuve yo —replicó Sakura.

—Peor me lo pones. Él debió decírnoslo y ganarse nuestro favor antes de nada.

—Esto no es una competición para caeros bien, mamá —gruñó su hija—. Las personas deben ser aceptadas por cómo son y recibir una cálida bienvenida siempre. Vosotros ya teníais el no en la boca incluso antes de visitarnos por primera vez.

Dan se mantenía al margen de la conversación, como había hecho durante todo el día. Con Sasuke solo había intercambiado un austero «felicidades», igual que con Sakura. Una vez seguido el protocolo, se alejó de ellos, como si estar en esa casa con olor a galletas, decorada con adornos de Navidad, con su hija casada con un desconocido y un cachorro de golden juguetón que no paraba quieto fuera demasiado incómodo para él.

—Sea como sea —se desentendió su madre—, os entrego los anillos de mamma. Quiero que te quites esa bisutería espantosa de calavera de los dedos. Una Senju es elegante, no una ordinaria salida del Bronx.

—Gracias por tus preciosas palabras, mamá —dijo sarcástica.

—De nada.

Sakura miró las alianzas con inmenso cariño, aunque guardaría bien las de las calaveras. Los anillos de pedida de su familia eran sencillos, dorados y lisos, con una inscripción en italiano «per sempre».

Recordó emocionada a sus abuelos y sonrió con ternura. Cogió los anillos y le agradeció el detalle a su madre

—Son preciosos, mamá. Muchas gracias.

—Quiero que cuides a mi hija, Sasuke —le pidió Tsunade a Sasuke, que observaba la escena desde el islote de la cocina, con una taza de café entre las manos, alejado de Dan y de ellas.

—Eso haré, señora Senju. No tenga ninguna duda de que la quiero y de que vamos a estar bien juntos.

Tsunade se levantó con una sonrisa de incredulidad y sorna en sus rojos labios.

—Ya veremos —musitó—. ¿Vais a vivir en esta casa?

—Por supuesto —contestó él—. Es mía, está totalmente pagada... Si quieren, ya pueden dejar de pagar la habitación del campus a Sakura —se obligó a recordarles—. Yo me encargaré de ella.

Tsunade entrecerró los párpados.

—Sakura, ¿ya sabe Sasuke cuál es el precio que debes pagar por esto? ¿Sabe que, en cuanto os graduéis, tú debes volver a Luisiana?

—Iremos juntos, si podemos —contestó Sakura mirando por encima del hombro a su marido. Este asintió dándole todo su apoyo. Tal vez su madre había pensado que le había ocultado ese detalle a Sasuke, pero entre ellos no habría secretos nunca. Se lo contaban todo—. Sasuke es mi marido, os guste o no. Él también tendrá sus propios proyectos de trabajo, y ya hemos acordado que el hecho de que yo viva en Luisiana no debe cambiar sus futuros planes laborales. Es a mí a quien han coaccionado. No a él —le recordó con cierta acritud.

—¿Y si debéis trabajar en diferentes estados?

—Eso haremos, señora Senju —aseguró Sasuke—. La distancia no supone un problema para mí.

—¿Vais a tener un matrimonio a distancia? Eso es imposible.

—Para mí no —zanjó Sasuke, que le dio un sorbo a su café—. La quiero mucho, ¿comprende? Y ella a mí. Unos cuantos metros de tierra de por medio no va a cambiar eso.

—De acuerdo. Como queráis —contestó Tsunade, seca, y se encogió de hombros—. Ya veremos lo que dice el tiempo.

Ni siquiera se quedaron a cenar esa noche. Se fueron velozmente después de la comida.

—¿Por qué mis padres no pueden ser como los tuyos? —susurró aquella noche Sakura sobre su pecho, después de haber hecho el amor—. ¿Por qué son tan estrictos y controladores? Odio que sean tan estirados.

Sasuke le acariciaba el pelo con los dedos, mientras pensaba sobre ello con aquellos ojos azabache fijos en el techo de la habitación. En realidad, aunque se pasaban de la raya, los padres de Sakura se preocupaban por ella porque la querían mucho. En cambio, los padres de Sasuke eran el colmo del pasotismo y la indiferencia. Sus llamadas se limitaban a «¿Va todo bien?», «¿Qué tal el tiempo?»..., y otra colección de preguntas para cumplir el expediente, cosa que indicaban el poco interés o la poca maña que tenían con su hijo.

A veces, Sasuke hubiera deseado ser hijo de su tío Inabi. Se preocupaba por él y sus conversaciones eran trascendentales e importantes, sobre la vida, las relaciones, lo que es importante y lo que no...

Su padre, en cambio, solo se preocupaba por tener un pack de cervezas en la nevera y poco más. Y su madre... Su madre era una buena mujer, pero sumisa, que, para no tener problemas con su marido, apenas hablaba. Se limitaba a sonreírle, a ser agradable y a llevarle algo de comida cuando les iba a visitar. El día que conocieron a Sakura, Sasuke sintió un poco de vergüenza cuando comprobó que las diferencias básicas entre los Senju y los Uchihas se encontraban en lo cultos que eran unos respecto a los otros, así como en sus ambiciones.

Los Senju eran gente activa, y jamás se cansaban de trabajar.

Los Uchiha se habían relajado por completo. No sentían curiosidad por aprender nada más.

Habían dejado de formarse como personas. Creían que la vida era estar en su casa de Chicago, el canal del ESPN, el programa de Oprah y tomarse la medicación para la tensión. Poco más.

—Siéntete orgullosa de tener unos padres como los que tienes, Sakura —le dijo Sasuke hablando con la boca pegada a su coronilla—. Tus padres no hablan conmigo porque no les gusto. Los míos no lo hacen porque no saben de qué hablar. No sé lo que es peor. Firmemente, creo que hubiera preferido a los tuyos. Aunque consideres que su comportamiento es demasiado controlador y psicótico...

—Lo de psicótico lo has añadido tú, pero lo acepto.

—Al menos se preocupan por ti. —Sonrió—. Se han preocupado por cada una de las cosas que has hecho. Te han dado una educación intachable. Te han apoyado. Te pagan los estudios. Te quieren y desean lo mejor para ti.

—Pero se equivocan —dijo Sakura incorporándose en los codos, mirándolo con un eterno amor en sus verdes ojos—. Lo mejor para mí eres tú, y ellos ni siquiera lo ven.

—Es normal que piensen que puedo aprovecharme de la ricachona de su inocente hija.

—Ya no soy inocente —le recriminó.

—Lo sé —ronroneó él atrayéndola y abrazándola con fuerza. Después le dio un fuerte beso en los labios y sonrió exultante de felicidad—. Me voy a ganar a tus padres. Es un desafío, y me encantan.

—Son muy duros.

—No importa —aseguró dándole un golpecito en la nariz—. Al final, el tiempo, como dice tu madre, nos dará la razón.

….

Y el tiempo habló de muchas cosas.

Dos años después, habló de dos recientes graduados; uno en Ciencias Empresariales y otro en Lenguas Extranjeras.

Un matrimonio de licenciados que debía emprender destinos distintos para no romper sus palabras.

La primera separación sucedió al elegir el destino de su año de especialización. Sakura eligió Luisiana, para trabajar en la empresa azucarera de su padre.

Y Sasuke, con sus dos carreras debajo del brazo, decidió presentar la solicitud de ingreso a la policía federal preventiva, exactamente a la Sección de Inteligencia, aunque no le dijo nada a Sakura. Le contó que iría a Virginia a hacer prácticas en una empresa de telecomunicaciones. Y ella, que confiaba plenamente en él, lo creyó a pies juntillas. Y no, no estaba orgulloso de lo que hacía, pero ya había interiorizado tanto su propia mentira que él mismo empezaba a creérsela.

Jūgo, su inseparable amigo, entró con él en la academia de Quantico, que pertenecía al área metropolitana de Washington. Cerca del río Potomac, justo al lado de la base militar de los marines, se encontraba la academia de preparación de los agentes del FBI.

Durante veinte duras semanas, Sasuke y Jūgo trabajaron arduamente para adquirir todos los conocimientos en armas, obtener la excelencia física y absorber los conocimientos legales necesarios para aprobar y convertirse en los mejores de la base.

Sasuke no pudo evitar emocionarse al descubrir sus instalaciones, al inhalar el aire de disciplina e inflexibilidad que rodeaban el lugar.

Allí otorgaban las habitaciones por orden alfabético de los apellidos, y Sasuke y Jūgo tuvieron que separarse, pero solo para dormir. No tardaron en darse a conocer por sus habilidades tanto en tiro como en idiomas.

Las plantas más concurridas eran el comedor, la biblioteca, la sala de conferencias, donde agentes ya retirados hablaban de sus experiencias, y el gimnasio, se trabajaban los músculos y la agilidad.

Como a veces las máquinas estaban todas ocupadas, Sasuke y Jūgo se iban a la piscina para hacer largos durante hora y media.

En los campos de tiro de Quantico, los alumnos disparaban tres mil seiscientas balas a lo largo de doscientas cincuenta horas, en esas veinte semanas de prácticas. Así se aseguraban que los agentes salían más que preparados para manejar una pistola. Y Sasuke y Jūgo solo necesitaron la mitad para demostrar que su puntería y su manejo de las armas eran excelentes.

Desde las cinco de la mañana hasta las siete de la tarde, la instrucción era intensa. Vestían con pantalón caqui y polo azul marino, para diferenciarse de los veteranos que, de vez en cuando, aparecían por allí para hacer algún curso de reciclaje.

Por la tarde caían rendidos, cenaban y se acostaban temprano para estar en forma y despejados al día siguiente.

Entonces, antes de dormir, Sasuke llamaba a Sakura: si no oía su voz, no se quedaba tranquilo. Salía al larguísimo pasillo de las habitaciones y hablaba con ella, contestando a cada una de las preguntas que le hacía su mujer, adoptando el papel de aplicado y competente comerciante.

—¿Le gustas al director?

—Sí, mucho. Creo que al final me ofrecerá un trabajo como jefe de producto.

—Eso es genial, Sasuke. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

—Gracias, cariño.

—Te echo tanto de menos —lloriqueó.

—Y yo a ti. Este fin de semana nos veremos. ¿Cómo te va con tus padres?

—Aquí hay mucho por hacer, ¿sabes? No entiendo cómo mi padre ha sacado su negocio adelante con un sistema tan obsoleto, sin publicidad y sin nada que le promocionara. Todo debe relanzarse. Tardaré un tiempo, pero lo conseguiré.

—¿Te gusta estar ahí? —preguntó, preocupado por ella, a sabiendas de que había vuelto a su casa a regañadientes.

—No es lo que quiero hacer —aseguró ella, momentáneamente rendida—, pero cuando pase el tiempo y deje las cosas como quiero, me replantearé mi pacto con mi padre. Sasuke, ¿sabes qué?

—¿Qué?

—Mi madre me ha preguntado si te gusta la lasaña de verduras. Va a pedir a los cocineros que la preparen este fin de semana, para ti —anunció risueña.

—Eso es un avance, ¿no? Es una buena noticia —contestó esperanzado.

—Sí, yo creo que sí.

—¿Y tu padre no te ha preguntado si me gustan los habanos que él se fuma?

Sakura dejó escapar una carcajada. Aquel sonido le dio todo el calor y el amor que necesitaba para sobrevivir sin ella unos días más. Hasta que la viera de nuevo.

—Mi padre es más duro. Pero lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Sasuke lo sabía, pero no cesaría en su empeño de ganárselo. Y no lo hacía por él, ni siquiera por Dan.

Lo hacía por su preciosa e increíble mujercita.

La mejor de todas.

Aquellos cinco meses de separación no fueron fáciles. Sakura y Sasuke habían vivido juntos los últimos años. No se habían separado jamás. Su convivencia era maravillosa, y no tenían nada de lo que desconectar el uno del otro, así que, la distancia que había entre Virginia y Luisiana los deprimía.

Sakura se llevó a Dalton a Luisiana y el perro se convirtió en un experto cuidador de los campos de caña. Dan lo adoraba y jugaba con él de vez en cuando, o se iban a dar larguísimos paseos junto a Tsunade, que trataba al perro como si fuera un hijo.

Sasuke, por su parte, echaba muchísimo de menos a Sakura. Todos los fines de semana la iba a ver.

Todavía le quedaba dinero de lo que le había dejado su tío, ya que nunca gastaba más de lo que podía, excepto para Sakura. Se gastaba el dinero en ella, en él casi nunca.

Cuando la visitaba, solía traerle regalos, y algún detalle de su falsa empresa para sus suegros, que, poco a poco y casi con calzador, empezaban a mirarlo con familiaridad, en vez de cómo a un completo desconocido.

El fin de semana de antes de su graduación, Sasuke llevó con él un regalo único y especial para Dan.

Cuando el chófer lo dejó en las puertas del hogar de los Senju, recordó la primera vez que llegó a Luisiana, a aquella palaciega y suntuosa mansión rodeada de campos de caña de azúcar de la familia de su mujer. En aquel entonces, no pudo evitar no sentirse intimidado por su grandeza, sus mayordomos, sus esculturas de época, sus extensos jardines y ricas fuentes y su arquitectura casi novelesca.

No es que Sakura fuera rica, es que era inmensamente rica.

Y él solo era un chico de Chicago, que se alejaba mucho de ser humilde, pero que no alcanzaba ni por asomo el estatus de la sangre casi azul de su esposa.

Sin embargo, ahora esos miedos y esas inseguridades habían desaparecido. Tal vez no tenía apellido ni sangre aristócrata como los demás pretendientes con los que seguramente sus suegros habían querido enlazar a Sakura, pero sí tenía algo que los demás no tenían: valor para aceptar que la riqueza de uno no se medía por sus posesiones, sino por la fuerza con la que amaba y respetaba a las personas que conformaban su vida. Y Sakura Senju era su valor más preciado.

Al cabo de una semana sería agente del FBI, cumpliría con su máxima aspiración. Lo había conseguido. Y aunque ellos no iban a asistir a su graduación, y pese a que, lamentablemente, no podía dar la buena nueva a su familia política para que se sintieran orgullosos de él, porque no lo harían, Sasuke decidió fingir que ese fin de semana iban a celebrar su logro, aunque mintiera diciéndole que había conseguido trabajo como jefe de producto.

Lo cierto era que, como Jūgo y él tenían la primera y segunda nota más alta de su promoción, con sus idiomas y sus aptitudes, no iban a tardar en ofrecerles un puesto en Washington. Su destino sería la capital, estaban convencidos, pues desde ahí se repartían las operaciones más importantes de carácter externo.

Sasuke solo esperaba saber cuándo y a qué departamento lo asignarían.

Mientras tanto, ese fin de semana en Luisiana, trajo una caja de bombones Baci, de origen italiano.

Sabía que a Tsunade, con lo golosa que era, le encantaría.

Y a Dan le regaló un libro muy antiguo que trataba sobre la historia de los inmigrantes italianos en Luisiana, y donde se hablaba sobre el origen de los Senju. Le divirtió leer que eran muy amigos de los principales mafiosos italianos de Nueva Orleans, y que usaron parte del dinero de sus intercambios para fundar sus empresas punteras.

Aquella noche, cenando en el jardín, acompañados de la luz de las velas y en un ambiente distendido, Dan ojeaba el libro con las gafas de leer en la punta de la nariz, intrigado y curioso. De vez en cuando, miraba por encima de las páginas a Sasuke, ocultando una ligera y casi invisible sonrisa de agrado.

—Sasuke, ¿insinúas que mi familia tiene sangre mafiosa? —preguntó, adoptando un tono serio repentino, imperceptiblemente forzado.

Sasuke sonrió mientras tomaba la copa de champán con delicadeza. Sabía cuánto agradaba a sus suegros sus esfuerzos por ser más educado, más fino..., y, aunque sus músculos y su porte guerrero hablaban de lo contrario, él intentaba disimularlo con excelente dedicación.

—En absoluto, señor Senju. Su familia tiene raíces históricas muy poderosas en la historia del desarrollo de este estado. Son casi fundadores. Deben sentirse orgullosos de ello. Su apellido y su origen han quedado registrados en un libro de la expansión de América. ¿No es maravilloso?

Tsunade y Sakura parecían entretenidas con aquella conversación. Sakura se reía internamente ante la inteligencia y el atrevimiento de su marido. Estaba tan guapo con su camisa blanca, sus zapatos negros y sus pantalones beis de pinza que si sus padres llegaban a saber lo que quería hacerle en su alcoba, en la intimida, la habrían internado en un convento.

Dan le miró con reconocimiento. Cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

—Lo es —sentenció, sacando pecho.

Tsunade, por su parte, parecía querer probar todos los bombones que había llevado Sasuke, para degustar el sabor de la bella Italia, decía.

—Sasuke.

—¿Sí, señora Senju?

—Los bombones están deliciosos. Muchas gracias —reconoció. Hacía algún tiempo que lo trataba más cordialmente—. Por cierto, ¿no te cansa viajar cada fin de semana a Luisiana? ¿No podrías pedir que abrieran aquí una delegación de tu empresa? Estarías más cerca de Sakura, que no pasaría tanto tiempo sola.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza sin perder la calma.

—Lamentablemente, no podemos, señora. La sede no está dispuesta a abrir pequeñas delegaciones en el resto de los estados, pero sí he pedido que me den más días libres y más libertad de movimientos para ver a Sakura. Ya saben que tengo a mi mujer en Luisiana y que ella no puede moverse de aquí, así que he pedido un trato especial. Washington es mi destino, por ahora. —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Quién sabe en un futuro? Estamos creciendo, así que cabe esa posibilidad, pero no de manera inminente. —«Qué corporativo sueno»—. Al menos, Sakura no está sola, está con ustedes. Y eso me deja tranquilo.

Sakura lo miró con tristeza, pero aceptó las reglas del juego. Al menos, podían verse más, no tanto como a ella le gustaría, pero menos era nada. Y cuando se veían, se amaban y se entregaban el uno al otro como si fuera el último día. Eso también les daba vida e impedía que se convirtieran en una de esas parejas monótonas y aburridas que solían encontrarse en sus paseos o en los restaurantes.

Al día siguiente, después de tanto tiempo y por primera vez, Dan invitó a Sasuke a que recorriera los campos de caña de azúcar junto a él, a caballo, para explicarle cómo funcionaba todo. Sakura galopaba cogida a la cintura de Sasuke en un precioso semental negro.

—Las máquinas cortan los tallos —le explicaba Carlo—. Después, otras los cargan y los llevan a la planta de procesamiento. Nuestras máquinas exprimen el tallo y extraen su jugo de los caños.

—¿Qué se hace con el sobrante? —preguntó Sasuke.

—El bagazo se usa para las calderas y los fertilizantes —contestó Sakura.

—Sí —asintió Dan observando la extensión de sus campos dorados—. El jugo del caño se hierve, y la evaporación provoca la cristalización del azúcar. Azúcar puro, moreno y virgen —dijo como una exhalación poética—. Después se hace la afinación del azúcar, al retirar la capa líquida que cubre el cristal de azúcar. Cuando hierves el azúcar bruto, consigues azúcar blanco refinado, y el líquido que emerge de él se llama melaza.

—¿Y vosotros comerciáis con todo? ¿Azúcar moreno, azúcar blanco y melaza? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Sí, Sasuke. Nosotros lo vendemos todo al resto del país. Sakura se está encargando de llevar nuestro azúcar a mercados internacionales. Quiere abrir mercado en Asia y en Europa.

—Y lo conseguiré, papá. Quiero dejar este negocio rodando solo. Y para ello tenemos que abrirnos a nuevas potencias que apuesten por nuestro producto. Hasta ahora —Sakura le explicó con pelos y señales el crecimiento del Azucaroni, su marca patentada—, nuestro producto se conocía por ser caro y elitista, y con razón, porque era el mejor, y utilizábamos mucha mano de obra y dedicación, en vez de máquinas. Pero la evolución exige el uso de esas máquinas para poder exportarlo mejor en menos tiempo. A menor tiempo, más productividad —explicaba Sakura llevándose un palo mojado con melaza a la boca. Estaba deliciosamente dulce—. La productividad y la cantidad harán que podamos bajar los precios y vendamos más. Eso nos dará más beneficios y seremos mucho más competitivos que Hawái, Florida o Texas.

—Su hija es un cerebro, ¿no cree, señor Senju? —asintió Sasuke acariciándole el muslo a Sakura.

Dan miró a su hija con orgullo, pero solo asintió.

—Por eso la quiero aquí —aseguró, espoleando a los caballos para continuar su ruta.

El domingo era el peor día de la semana, porque era cuando Sasuke debía tomar el avión de vuelta a Virginia y despedirse de ella. Ese fin de semana, después de muchos mimos y arrumacos, y de despedirse educadamente de sus suegros, cuando Sasuke entró en el coche del chófer y miró al palacio Senju a través del cristal trasero del Cruiser, supo que una etapa había acabado.

Sakura y sus padres estaban convencidos de que él era agente comercial y jefe de producto de una empresa en Washington. Y así vivirían hasta que él se decidiera a contarles la verdad, pero la tregua levantada entre ellos en los últimos meses todavía era muy frágil, y algo así la rompería definitivamente.

Sasuke solo sabía que sería uno de los mejores agentes de la Oficina de Investigación del Estado, y lo mantendría en secreto, por el amor de una mujer.

Y por la aprobación de su familia.

A veces, los grandes logros requerían grandes sacrificios.


	8. Chapter 8

Dos años después

Grandes sacrificios. Ya había hecho grandes sacrificios. Eso era en lo que pensaba Sasuke sentado en la butaca del avión de vuelta de Japón.

Dos años después de su ingreso en Washington y de trabajar en varias operaciones junto a Jūgo, su compañero de trabajo, les encomendaron la misión más arriesgada e importante de sus vidas hasta la fecha.

Jiraiya, el subdirector jefe del FBI, un tipo calvo con unos increíbles ojos y muy respetado en toda la organización, tenía plena confianza en sus capacidades para resolver un tema del tráfico de drogas en Japón. Normalmente, esos casos se los daban a la CIA, pero como no había connotaciones políticas ni era un asunto de terrorismo internacional, y al haber de por medio ciudadanos norteamericanos, era competencia de la oficina federal.

Sasuke y Jūgo hablaban japonés a la perfección, sobre todo Sasuke. Debían hacerse pasar por traficantes de drogas de diseño en Tokio, donde un grupo de narcotraficantes norteamericanos mantenían relaciones y negocios con clanes mafiosos japoneses. Unos y otros se intercambiaban la droga y la vendían en Japón y en Estados Unidos. La compraban barata en la ciudad oriental y la revendían como droga de diseño en su país.

Sasuke y Jūgo debían seguirles los pasos y entrar como nuevos compradores interesados en su material.

Y fue muy difícil. Fue muy difícil hacerse pasar por algo que no era, actuar como ellos para que se creyeran su papel, probar la droga...

Sin embargo, aquel era su trabajo. Era para lo que tanto se había esforzado y por lo que tanto había mentido. Y ahora, con tres kilos menos y un tatuaje en forma de tigre que le cubría la nalga izquierda y parte del muslo, se cuestionaba si había valido la pena tanto esfuerzo.

Tanto Jūgo como él se habían hecho aquel tatuaje como señal de fidelidad al clan en el que se infiltraban. Madre de Dios, ¿qué diría Sakura cuando lo viera? Tenía un maldito tigre en el culo, y su cola se enrollaba a lo largo de su cuádriceps. Un felino atigrado de dientes puntiagudos y ojos amarillos y brillantes.

Se pasó la mano por la cara. Sakura le miraría muy raro.

Se había sentido ligeramente ofuscado en esos dos años de trabajo y de misiones. No sabía si ella lo había notado o no, pero él sí percibía cómo, día a día, cambiaba por dentro. Y lo que había vivido en Japón había superado las cotas de depravación y vanidad que estaba dispuesto a presenciar.

El poder por el poder. La mafia más cruel en estado puro. Gente que compraba a gente, y gente millonaria que compraba vicio y muerte. ¿Así se levantaban las bases de una sociedad? Sasuke estaba tan asqueado que solo quería ver a Sakura para creer que seguía habiendo cosas buenas.

Su inocente mujer estaba tan al margen de todo aquello que era como un mundo paralelo, el mundo al que realmente él pertenecía, aunque no se lo mereciera.

Un mes. Un mes sin ver a su esposa, hablando con ella con un teléfono de prepago para que nada ni nadie pudiera registrar sus llamadas.

Otro mes más mintiéndole. Llevaba tantos que ya había perdido la cuenta.

Un mes echando de menos la dulce protección que le ofrecía.

Un mes al borde de que lo descubrieran y de que su vida quedara patas arriba.

Un mes entero fuera de casa. Jūgo había desempeñado el papel de socio capitalista en sus negocios de droga.

Juntos habían contactado con los miembros del segundo clan mafioso más importante de la ciudad, los Sumi, integrantes de la Yakuza japonesa. Se habían hecho amigos de los narcos americanos, y se habían dividido las zonas en las que iban a repartir en Estados Unidos para vender su mercancía. No se estorbarían y mantendrían una relación lo más amistosa posible. Los pillaron a todos con las manos en la masa.

Sin embargo, aunque la misión había sido un éxito, muchos miembros del clan Sumi saldrían en nada a la calle, ya que la Yakuza controlaba Japón a su antojo. Era una pena, porque esa gente, aunque estaba regida por una serie de códigos que los clanes actuales no seguían, estaba muy loca. Era inusualmente agresiva, excéntrica y vengativa. La Yakuza era peligrosísima, como una especie de mafia rusa o de terroristas de la Yihad, aunque todo maquillado de cultura oriental y familias prestigiosas.

Al final, todo clan organizado sembraba el terror, fuera de la religión o la cultura que fuera.

Los traficantes americanos que viajaban con ellos en el avión, con las esposas puestas, ocultas bajo la manta, en posición preferente, para no despertar la curiosidad de los viajeros. Ellos irían directamente a la cárcel.

Las nubes del atardecer se teñían de colores eléctricos y resplandecientes, iluminadas por el sol.

Aquel era el cielo de su tierra, y por fin entendía el dicho de «como en casa, en ningún sitio». Sasuke se sentía feliz de volver a su país. Maldita sea, si hasta deseaba ver a sus suegros y pasear con sus caballos por los campos de caña de azúcar.

No tardaría nada en estar allí. Después de esa misión, tendría varias semanas libres de descanso, y las pasaría con Sakura.

Miró a su izquierda, a Jūgo, que tenía la cabeza apoyada en la ventanilla, mirando cómo sobrevolaban las nubes. Triste y cabizbajo.

Lo de Jūgo había sido un imprevisto en la misión. Sasuke jamás se hubiera imaginado que su compañero iba a perder la cabeza por una japonesa, hija del líder de la Yakuza.

El resultado había sido terrible. El líder, Kai Sumichaji, tenía dos hijos: Ryu y Mizuki. Mizuki era una joven con medio cuerpo tatuado que sufría el maltrato de los hombres del clan de su padre.

Ryu, su hermano, era el único que la protegía de las noches de alcohol del clan. Pero cuando se enteró de que Sumi tenía sentimientos hacia un extranjero americano, hacia Jūgo, se lo contó a su padre.

El mismísimo Kai asesinó a su hija por traidora. Tener relaciones o enamorarse de miembros que no fueran del clan ponía en peligro a la Yakuza, y eso no lo podían permitir.

La misma noche que desmantelaron la operación se enteraron por boca de Ryu de que su hermana había muerto. Jūgo no podía meter la pata, no debía mostrar ninguna emoción al respecto, ya que tenían todo lo que necesitaban y esa misma noche iban a coger a los americanos arrestados de Japón y a denunciar al clan Sumi por tráfico de drogas. Ellos debían limpiarse las manos y participar como si también los hubieran pillado, ya que no debían mostrar sus placas en ningún momento.

Jūgo, pese a no poder con la rabia y la frustración al saber que Mizuki ya no estaba, tuvo que tragarse la ira y la impotencia.

Sasuke no se podía llegar a imaginar cómo se sentía su amigo. Aquello debía de haberle dejado echo polvo. Se imaginaba a Sakura en lugar de Mizuki y se lo llevaban los demonios.

—Eh —le dijo Sasuke llamándole la atención. Jūgo lo miró de reojo, pero no le contestó—. Joder, lo siento mucho, tío.

—Estoy bien. Lo nuestro era imposible —reconoció con gesto ensombrecido—. Pero no se merecía ese final. Ella estaba muy sola... Y desesperada por salir.

—Sí. Lo sé —admitió Sasuke con pesar—. Pero no estábamos ahí para salvarla. Esa no era la misión.

—La misión —gruñó con desagrado—. Ya ni siquiera sé para el bien de quién trabajo. Esos hijos de puta nipones saldrán de la cárcel dentro de menos de un mes. Lo tienen todo comprado. Mizuki, en cambio —lamentó—, ya no saldrá del hoyo en el que la han metido.

Jūgo calló, pensativo, concentrado en su dolor y en todo lo que había pasado en Japón.

Sasuke, por su parte, quería consolar a su amigo, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. ¿Cómo coño se consolaba a alguien que decía que acababa de perder al amor de su vida?

En una misión como aquella, nunca había ganadores.

Todos perdían algo: algunos, sus principios; otros, su salud; y otros, como Jūgo, su corazón.

Los federales acudieron al aeropuerto de Washington para recoger a los detenidos. Jiraiya, trajeado como un ejecutivo, saludó diligentemente a Sasuke y a Jūgo, y los felicitó por su trabajo.

Jūgo aguantó con estoicismo las palabras del subdirector. Sasuke tenía tanta prisa en ducharse, limpiarse y rodearse de la esencia de su casa para viajar inmediatamente a Luisiana que apenas escuchaba lo que le decía.

—Tienen tres semanas de permiso. Hagan lo que les venga en gana. Recupérense y desconecten. Su país los necesitará de nuevo.

—Sí, señor —contestaron.

Ambos regresaron a sus casas con sus malos recuerdos, una maleta en una mano y el estrés y la ansiedad de haber vivido una aventura como esa.

Después de un abrazo sentido, cada uno se fue por su lado.

Sasuke tomó su todoterreno, del que no quería desprenderse, aunque pasara el tiempo, y fue a su casa de Gary Road.

Al menos, allí los cerezos no le recordaban a la cruda realidad de los Yakuza. Esos árboles en su jardín, solo le hablaban de eso, su espacio, su vida y su intimidad. Las ramas estaban llenas de sus pétalos y su hogar adquiría un inusual tono pastel; madera azul clara, ventanas blancas, flores rosa palo... Aquel lugar tenía una especial calidez al atardecer.

Sasuke cogió su maleta de viaje negra y su bolsa de mano, del mismo color, que se colgó al hombro.

Se moría de ganas de acariciar a su perro, que ya tenía seis años. Cuanto más se alejaba, más lo echaba de menos, aunque sabía que el golden se sentía como un pequeño dios en Luisiana, bajo los mimos y los cuidados de Dan y Tsunade, y de su cariñosa Sakura.

Caminó a través del paseo de piedra que cruzaba el jardín. Se detuvo al detectar una mancha amarilla bajo el porche de madera. Era un New Beetle. El de su esposa.

Tragó saliva, levantó la mirada llena de esperanza y agradecimiento, y la fijó en la gran ventana que daba a la cocina. Había luz tras el cristal.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió, y apareció Sakura, con su pelo largo y perfectamente liso sobre los hombros, enmarcando su precioso rostro ovalado.

Cada año que pasaba estaba más hermosa.

Llevaba una camisa blanca medio desabrochada, unos pantalones caquis cortos y unas sandalias de verano cogidas a los tobillos.

No esperó. Salió como un relámpago, saltando los escalones del porche, volando, con una meta fija entre ceja y ceja: llegar hasta Sasuke.

Él dejó caer la bolsa y su maleta y la cogió al vuelo, mientras se fundían en un emocionante abrazo lleno de amor y pasión.

Sakura lo besó por toda la cara, sin dejar de acariciarlo y de sonreírle.

—Cariño, estás más delgado... Dios, cuántas ganas tenía de verte... Te he echado tanto de menos... Tanto... No soporto que estés lejos de mí tanto tiempo...

Sasuke no le contestó ni le dijo nada.

Simplemente, le tomó el rostro entre las manos, absorbiéndola como si fuera un espejismo o algo demasiado hermoso como para ser de su mundo. Ella dejó de hablar, acallada por un profundo beso que los silenció y los calentó.

Entraron a trompicones en la casa. Sasuke estampó a su mujer contra la pared de la entrada, y a punto estuvo de tirar al suelo el perchero negro de metal.

Sakura gimió, feliz al sentir la lengua de su marido contra la suya y al notar cómo la apresaba de las nalgas para frotarse contra sus piernas, al tiempo que ella lo rodeaba con un ansia inaudita.

La distancia podía enfriar a muchas parejas. Para ellos, en cambio, era como un afrodisiaco. Decían que el amor era una planta que se debía regar..., pues su planta permanecía siempre regada.

Sabían perfectamente cómo sentían el uno respecto al otro, así que no dudaban sobre sus sentimientos. Por eso, cuando se veían de nuevo, se limitaban a demostrarse cuánto se habían echado de menos.

Y sus cuerpos lo hacían por sí solos. Necesitaban tocarse, rozarse, acariciarse...

Sasuke le arrancó la camisa y la apoyó sobre el islote de la cocina. La sentó y se colocó entre sus piernas.

—No sabes cuánto te he necesitado, Saku... —murmuró Sasuke lamiéndole la garganta, afanándose en desabrocharle los pantalones caquis y bajárselos por sus delgadas piernas. Inmediatamente después, cubrió su pubis con su mano y disfrutó al notar el vello rizado de su esposa.

Sakura echó el cuello hacia atrás y se apoyó con las manos en el mármol del islote.

—¿Me has echado de menos?

—Sí, Sasuke. Mucho —aseguró atrayéndolo con sus piernas—. Házmelo ya. Me muero de ganas.

Sasuke sonrió, y a Sakura le hirvió la sangre al ver sus blancos dientes entre sus labios, y el brillo endiablado de sus ojos. Solo necesitaban eso. Estar juntos, unidos el uno al otro de aquel modo.

Él se quitó el cinturón y se desabrochó los pantalones, para después liberar su erección de sus calzoncillos negros. La penetró de una sola vez, y ella ya estaba húmeda. Apretada, deliciosamente resbaladiza e hinchada hasta unos límites increíbles. Sakura siempre lo reconocía y lo esperaba de aquel modo. Preparada para él.

Sasuke empezó a bombear en su interior sin dejar de besarla, permitiendo que ella llevara el ritmo.

Era todo un caballero, siempre le dejaba a ella el timón, él disfrutaba igualmente de todas maneras.

Solo le importaba estar dentro de su cuerpo y vaciarse en ella.

Como hacía en ese momento. Sin salirse de ella, la cogió en brazos mientras subía y bajaba sobre su erección. Se tumbó en la cama y dejó que lo montara como una amazona.

Sasuke cubrió sus pechos con las palmas de las manos, a punto de eyacular, a punto de explotar por la estimulación de la carne con la carne.

Sakura no se iba a detener, estaba en el punto de no retorno. Ambos los estaban.

—Más rápido, más... —susurró Sakura—. Oh, Dios... Sasuke... Más...

—Sí. Sí... —La tomó de las caderas, subiendo las suyas para llegar con cuidado hasta lo más profundo.

Y entonces, como si hubieran llegado a un tácito acuerdo, los dos se corrieron a la vez.

—Oh, Sakura...

—¡Sasuke! —Ella se desplomó sobre su pecho y hundió su rostro en su cuello.

Mientras él la consolaba y la calmaba, pensó que aquella era una excelente bienvenida: un orgasmo enloquecedor y lleno de amor y alegría, después de un mes sin verse.

Su marido estaba en casa. Por fin.

Cómo odiaba esas ausencias. No se acostumbraba nunca.

Sakura seguía trabajando con su padre en Luisiana, esperando todos los fines de semana a que Sasuke regresara a su lado.

Pero esos viajes de negocios eran interminables y una tortura. Sasuke tenía un buen trabajo y un buen sueldo. Y esperaba con aplomo la decisión del director de su empresa de abrir una sucursal en Nueva Orleans. Pero, mientras eso no sucediera, tendrían que vivir de aquel modo.

Ella, centrada en la empresa familiar, que ya había conseguido relanzar y actualizar.

Él, a la expectativa de la nueva sucursal.

Ambos, separados.

Lo increíble era que su amor y su relación no se había visto comprometida, ni siquiera un poco, por su situación laboral.

En lo personal, en lo físico y en lo emocional, cumplían a la perfección con sus papeles y sus deseos. Ni grietas ni reproches. Solo amor y comprensión.

Sakura abrazó a Sasuke y rozó su mejilla con la nariz.

—Has perdido peso.

—Sí. Lo sé. Han sido días muy movidos.

—¿Habéis conseguido abrir la cuenta en Japón?

Sasuke no tenía otro remedio que seguir mintiendo. «Hemos abierto y cerrado las cuentas de los Sumi con Estados Unidos. Eso hemos hecho».

—Sí. No nos ha ido mal. Les gusta nuestro material.

—¿Jūgo está contento con su nuevo trabajo?

Sasuke le había contado que hacía un año que Jūgo había entrado a trabajar en su empresa, él mismo lo había recomendado. Lo había pedido como compañero. Y ahora trabajaban juntos.

—No le ha gustado demasiado la cultura japonesa.

—Ajá...

—¿Y a ti cómo te ha ido? ¿Has conseguido plantearle a tu padre lo de abrir tu propia cadena de restaurantes?

Sakura arrugó la nariz y negó con la cabeza.

—No encuentro el modo de decírselo. Está tan ilusionado con el buen funcionamiento de la empresa que me da miedo que nos volvamos a enfrentar.

Sasuke la besó en la frente. No la presionaría. Pero Sakura ya había hecho su función; reconvertir la clásica azucarera de su padre en una marca internacional con marca estándar y gourmet. Había conseguido producir varios tipos de azúcar, no solo el moreno, y eso les había permitido abrir más mercado y aumentar la productividad.

—Mi padre ahora te acepta. Me pregunta por ti muchas veces. Creo que empiezas a gustarle.

—Ya va siendo hora. Después de cinco años... Digamos que nos empezamos a tolerar.

—A lo que me refiero es a que si le digo que quiero ir por mi cuenta, me preocupa que vuelva a tomarla contigo y se empecine de nuevo en separarnos.

Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente.

—No lo conseguiría.

—Por supuesto que no. Pero aún no es buen momento para presentarle mi idea.

—Ya la demoraste por él.

—Sí, es cierto. Pero creo que aún puedo esperar un poco más... Además, no es el momento adecuado.

Sasuke no estaba tan de acuerdo, pero ¿cómo iba a decirle lo que tenía que hacer con su vida cuando él era incapaz de explicarle lo que él hacía con la suya?

El agente levantó la cabeza de la almohada y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Me has dado una buena sorpresa, Sakura... Verte es justo lo que necesitaba hoy. Pensaba que me esperabas en Luisiana. Tenía pensado ducharme e ir para allá mañana.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se incorporó para salirse de él, acariciándole el cuerpo con la punta de los dedos. Le desabrochó la camisa mordiéndose el labio inferior y después le bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas.

—Resulta que he venido porque tengo una sorpresa que... ¡Por el amor de Dios! —exclamó atónita, quedándose de rodillas a los pies de Sasuke, con los ojos fuera de órbita y su mirada esmeralda clavada en su muslo—. ¡Dime que eso que tienes ahí es henna!

¿Henna?, pensó Sasuke, divertido. No era henna, sino tinta de tatuaje que corría bajo su piel. Y lo haría eternamente.

Sakura al ver que Sasuke sonreía y no contestaba, le dio una torta con la mano abierta en la barriga.

—¡Ouch! —se quejó él.

—¡¿Ouch?! ¡¿Te has tatuado?!

—No te enfades. Jūgo y yo perdimos una apuesta, y nos tuvimos que hacer esto —explicó con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué os tuvisteis que tatuar? ¿Una apuesta? ¿Y no pudiste tatuarte una letra o una estrellita en la muñeca?

—Es solo un dibujo.

—¡Sasuke! —le dio la vuelta como a una croqueta y volvió a clamar a los cielos cuando comprobó que el mismo dibujo recorría la nalga de su esposo—. ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ¡Tienes el culo tatuado!—gritó incrédula.

—Deberías ver el de Jūgo...

—¡No me interesa el culo de Jūgo! ¡Él no es mi marido!

—Y me alegro por él —ronroneó intentando suavizar su impresión—. Y también por mí. De lo contrario, jamás habríamos sido amigos. Me habría sentido fatal deseando a la esposa de mi mejor amigo, ¿no crees?

Sakura negaba con la cabeza, y se echó el largo flequillo liso hacia atrás.

—Dios... Pareces un mafioso...

—Pero te gusto, ¿a que sí? —La cogió de repente por la cintura y la tiró de nuevo sobre la cama.

—Sasuke... —suplicó medio sonriendo—. Cuando mis padres vean eso...

—Debería bañarme desnudo para ello. Y no queremos violentar a los Senju, ¿verdad, princesa?

—¿Desde cuándo te gustan los tatuajes?

—Ah, siempre me han gustado. Siempre quise hacerme uno —mintió—, pero no sabía el qué.

—Claro, y fuiste a Japón a descubrirlo.

—No te enfades, Saku... Si no te gusta, con el tiempo me lo quitaré. Pero fíjate bien. Es un tigre. Tal y como tú me llamas a veces cuando quieres jugar conmigo. Un tigre —le recordó—, como el peluche que aún conservas en tu cama de cuando eras niña. Lo he hecho en tu honor —improviso. No había nada como tener la mente rápida.

Sakura tragó saliva, y sus ojos perdieron el matiz de acusación para convertirse en un tono de credulidad.

—Te he traído un regalo —le dijo él de repente.

—Eso no va a suavizar el hecho de que tengas un tigre en el culo, tramposo.

—Lo sé. Pero creo que te gusta..., en el fondo...

—Cállate.

—Y vi algo en ese mercado que no pude evitar llevarme para mi mujer. Ya verás, te encantará.

Se levantó de la cama, tal y como su madre lo trajo al mundo. Salió corriendo al jardín, procurando que nadie de las casas de al lado lo cazaran, y agarró la maleta en la que llevaba toda su ropa. Una vez dentro de la casa, sacó un peluche de oso panda de su interior y se acercó a Sakura, con su rostro de pícaro, que a su esposa tanto le gustaba.

—Mira —le dijo haciéndolo bailotear frente a su cara—. Es para ti. Si le aprietas la panza, dice en inglés «te quiero».

A Sakura el rostro se le iluminó por completo y le dirigió una sonrisa radiante, y al instante, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas de emoción...

Sasuke, extrañado, miró el oso. No se hubiera imaginado que Sakura llorase por eso... Corrió a sentarse a su lado y le pasó el brazo por encima, para cobijarla y protegerla de lo que le pasara.

—¿Qué sucede, princesa? ¿Estás llorando?

Sakura hacía mohines con la boca y Sasuke deseó besarla, pero si lo hacía ella no le contaría nada.

—Dios, Sasuke... —Con una mano sostuvo al oso y con la otra tomó la de Sasuke y se la llevó a su propio vientre.

—¿Qué?

Pensó que tendría los dolores de la menstruación. A Sakura le costaba soportarla, y él le hacía masajes en los riñones o le colocaba la palma sobre los ovarios para calentarlos y que el dolor fuera a menos. Sakura siempre decía que sus manos tenían magia.

—¿Te va a venir la regla?

Ella sorbió por la nariz y, al negar, el flequillo se le movió hacia todos lados.

—No. Hace dos meses que no me viene.

—¿Hace dos meses que no...? —Sasuke frunció el ceño sin comprender.

—No lo sabías, cariño, pero sin quererlo, este —dijo sacudiendo el oso con dulzura y golpeándole la nariz con él— es el primer regalo que va a tener nuestro hijo.

Sasuke se quedó sin aire al recibir la noticia. ¿Él? ¿Un hijo? ¿Iba a ser padre? ¿De verdad?

—¿Cómo?

—Si te tengo que explicar cómo, es que no lo he hecho muy bien...

—No. No me refiero a... ¿Has ido al ginecólogo?

—Sí. Fui hace diez días. Estoy de cinco semanas. —Sakura se encogió de hombros, como si aquello hubiera sido sin querer y se echó a reír con fuerza—. Vamos a ser papás.

Él intentó percibir aquella vida nueva que crecía en el interior de su esposa a través de su palma. De repente, quería escuchar su corazón y cientos de caras diferentes de cómo podía ser aquel bebé cruzaron por su mente.

No tuvo miedo. Quería ser padre. Antes jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Pero Sakura había cambiado su vida por completo, a mejor. Y ahora sería papá. Un padre con un tigre tatuado.

—Vamos a ser papás... Vamos a ser papás —lo repetía para asimilarlo, para poder creérselo. Hasta que estalló, cogió a Sakura en brazos y, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo, gritó—: ¡Vamos a ser papás!

Una nueva etapa empezaba para ellos.

Un nuevo desafío.

Mientras Sakura se prometía a sí misma ser una madre ejemplar, transigente y sin prejuicios, Sasuke se prometió otra cosa distinta: se convertiría en el mejor agente de todos para legarle a su pequeño o pequeña un mundo menos turbulento, menos injusto, y menos maligno del que él conocía.

Para su hijo quería un mundo mejor.


	9. Chapter 9

Meses después

Jiraiya había repartido varios dosieres al grupo de agentes que había mandado llamar a la sala de reuniones.

Sasuke los había estudiado a todos: a la chica muy atractiva y seria, de pelo rubio largo y liso y ojos azules; al chico alto con el pelo de corte militar, la ceja partida y de ojos azules.

A su lado, estaban Jūgo y una compañera con la que ya habían trabajado alguna vez y que se llamaba Ten Ten.

Estaban ahí porque iban a adjudicarles una misteriosa misión de última hora. La llamaban Amos y Mazmorras.

Se trataba de un caso de tráfico de personas, droga y de asesinatos, todo ello mezclado con un foro de dominación y sumisión de nombre Dragones y Mazmorras DS.

Después de la introducción y de la larguísima ponencia del jefe Jiraiya, entró en acción el chico de la ceja partida.

—El foro tiene un submundo increíble —anunció abriendo un dosier—. Aquí encontraréis todo lo que necesitéis saber. Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y soy el agente al cargo de esta misión —aclaró—.Debemos introducirnos en el foro y hacernos pasar por jugadores de rol. Debéis aprenderos todo lo relacionado con los tipos de amos y de sumisos, todos con reminiscencias y puntos en común con los protagonistas de Dragón y mazmorras.

—¿Arqueros, hechiceras y todo eso...? —preguntó Sasuke, muerto de curiosidad.

—Sí. Exacto. Villanos, criaturas, Reina de las Arañas... Debemos prepararnos para no levantar sospechas y conocer todo lo relacionado con el mundo del BDSM. Estos asesinatos han tenido lugar durante el primer torneo que han hecho de su rol. Será un caso muy largo... No sabemos lo que hay detrás de ellos ni cómo captan a las mujeres que luego secuestran. Pero hay una liguilla de parejas de dómines y sumisos. Si entramos en esa liguilla, podemos acercarnos a los villanos, los que mueven todo el juego. Así que primero debemos estar listos para atraer su atención. ¿Alguien sabe algo de BDSM? —Sus ojos azules estudiaron a todos los presentes, sonrientes y a la vez expectantes, como si él conociera ese mundo como la palma de su mano.

—Azotar, atar... —murmuró Sasuke, algo perdido—. ¿Va de eso?

La chica rubia que había a su lado parecía haber hecho los deberes y negó con la cabeza.

—Hola, equipo. Me llamo Ino Haruno. Va de mucho más que de eso, es algo casi existencial. Creedme, leed sobre ello. Yo también pensaba que se trataba de golpear e infligir dolor, pero, cuando Uchiha me metió en el grupo y me dijo que me preparara, eso hice, y creo entender la teoría. —Sus ojos azules miraron a Ten Ten, buscando empatía femenina—. Ahora solo hace falta comprender la práctica.

Sasuke adivinó que esa tal Ino Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki se conocían de antes.

—Debemos hacer parejas de trabajo —explicó Uzumaki—. La liguilla, el rol y el torneo se mueven alrededor de la búsqueda de amos y sumisos, y en formar tándems que den espectáculo. Entiendo que ninguno de nosotros tiene idea de cómo va eso... Así que necesitamos ejercitarnos antes. He pensado que las parejas podrían ser estas... Sasuke Uchiha y Ten Ten. Jūgo Tempin e Ino Haruno.

—Y... ¿Se supone que debemos practicar entre nosotros? —preguntó Jūgo mirando a Ino con interés.

Naruto asintió y carraspeó.

—Debemos ser uno más, infiltrarnos. ¿Queda claro? —Esperó a que alguno tuviera algo que objetar y después añadió—: Esto es trabajo, señores. Recuérdenlo. Sasuke —lo miró directamente a los ojos—, tú eres el único de los aquí presentes que lleva alianza. Si supone un problema..., podemos buscar a otros. Pero he visto tu currículo, y dada la cantidad de gente extranjera que participa en estos juegos y, en especial, en Dragones y mazmorras DS, alguien como tú, con tu perfil, nos iría muy bien.

Sasuke se miró el anillo y pensó en las mil razones por las que no podía aceptar un caso así. Sin embargo, era su deber y se había preparado para ello, así que debía tomar la decisión más responsable.

La más competente. Y él era, al fin y al cabo, un agente del FBI.

—Estoy dentro —aseguró cerrando el puño, viendo como el anillo resplandecía por los reflejos de la luz.

Naruto asintió conforme.

—Debéis buscar nombres de usuarios. Ese será el nick con el que participéis en el foro y en los demás encuentros. Pensad que en este foro hacen registros de IP, así que debemos camuflarlos para que no nos sigan el rastro, ¿de acuerdo? No pueden sospechar jamás de nosotros.

—Sí, señor. Seré Khamaleona —aseguró Ino, emocionada.

Jūgo la miró y asintió conforme.

—Yo seré Mosquito.

Los labios de Ino se alzaron con soberbia.

—Los camaleones se comen a los mosquitos. ¿Quiere decir eso que yo seré tu ama?

A Jūgo no le importaba lo más mínimo. Aquella chica le recordaba de algún modo a Mizuki, por el pelo y aquellos ojos rasgados. Y eso le hacía imaginar que ella seguía viva. Tal vez era un nuevo aliciente para él y para su oscura vida desde que volvió de Japón. Necesitaba agarrarse a un clavo ardiendo para continuar vivo.

—Que así sea —dijo.

Sasuke lo miró de reojo. Jūgo no estaba para juegos. Hacía tiempo que su amigo no sonreía, que su vida carecía de color. Se había vuelto algo taciturno, y solo se abría a él cuando de vez en cuando, cuando, tomando alguna que otra cerveza, le contaba cómo se sentía. El alcohol abría todos los canales de comunicación. Y después, cuando desaparecía de su sangre, los cerraba con más fuerza. Y Sasuke intentaba ayudar a su amigo. Pero ¿cómo se ayudaba a alguien que no quería que lo ayudaran?

¿Y él? ¿Qué sería de él? Cada misión que emprendía lo cambiaba por dentro y le enseñaba nuevas cosas sobre sí mismo. Podía ser cruel, vengativo, desinteresado, indiferente y frío si se lo proponía...

Podía ser quien él quisiera ser. Pero ¿quién y qué era en realidad?

Aquella misión iba a ser su nueva aventura, y esperaba que Sakura siguiera respetándolo. Porque si alguna vez descubría lo que hacía, perdería mucho más que su respeto. Seis años y medio viviendo una mentira eran demasiados. Y más ahora que venía un bebé de camino

—Yo seré Tigretón —anunció Sasuke.

—¿Tigretón? —repitió Ten Ten, con su pelo rizado en lo alto de su cabeza haciéndole divertidos bucles que caían alrededor de su rostro. Sus ojos eran enormes—. ¿Tigretón como el pastelito?

Jūgo rio por debajo de la nariz. Él sabía por qué escogía ese apodo. Tener un tigre que le mordía la nalga no era moco de pavo.

Además, el tigre era su animal favorito.

Y también el de su esposa.

Cuando salieron de las oficinas, Naruto Uzumaki cogió a Jūgo y a Sasuke por banda y los invitó a unas cervezas.

El agente al cargo tenía casi su misma edad. Estaba especializado en ingeniería informática, y, al parecer, estaba muy bien valorado dentro del cuerpo.

Naruto, dentro de su aspecto algo intimidante y de su fría mirada, parecía un tío legal. Si te ganabas su confianza, sería para siempre. Pero no le daba la posibilidad de ganársela a todo el mundo, por eso Sasuke quería aprovechar la oportunidad.

Pidieron tres cervezas negras y se sentaron a una mesa redonda, oculta en un rincón del pub medio vacío.

—Quiero hablar con vosotros antes de empezar la preparación, y quiero dejar claros algunos puntos. La misión que debemos encarar tiene connotaciones sexuales. Y vamos a trabajar con compañeras que merecen todo nuestro respeto, ¿de acuerdo? Son tan profesionales como nosotros, pero quiero asegurarme de que a ninguno se le va a ir la cabeza durante la instrucción.

Jūgo y Sasuke se miraron sorprendidos.

—Son compañeras, y nosotros, profesionales —adujo Sasuke—. Cuando acabe mi jornada, no voy a tirarme encima de ninguna de ellas, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Naruto entrelazó sus dedos y apoyó los codos en la mesa. Sus ojos azules claros se oscurecieron e inclinó su corpulento cuerpo hacia delante. Aunque Sasuke era más corpulento que él, Naruto tenía una presencia que transmitía poder y respeto.

—Pues verás; lo que de verdad me preocupa es saber si Jūgo va a seguir bebiendo hasta que no le quede blanco en los ojos. O si tú, Sasuke, vas a ser capaz de llevar el caso con seriedad sin dejarte llevar por el amor incondicional que sientes hacia tu mujer.

Jūgo se enderezó en la silla y resopló con sorna. Sasuke, en cambio, achicó los ojos y se inclinó hacia delante, copiando el gesto de Naruto, demostrándole que, aunque fuera su superior, no le tenía miedo.

—Tú ni siquiera imaginas la de cosas que he hecho manteniendo a mi mujer al margen. No tienes ni puta idea. Así que no me juzgues, porque me tomo muy en serio mi trabajo, Uzumaki. Llevo seis años cumpliéndolo a la perfección. El trabajo es el trabajo. Y mi mujer es mi mujer. Puedo diferenciarlos perfectamente.

Naruto parpadeó, conforme con la respuesta. Sabía que Sasuke Uchiha era un excelente agente, pero la misión de Amos y Mazmorras era complicada para aquellos que tenían los corazones comprometidos.

Aun así, sería un hijo de puta y exigiría el máximo de su equipo, no importaba si estaban enamorados o no. Ser agente del FBI no era un juego.

—Perfecto. ¿Y qué me dice Jūgo ? —Los ojos azules de Naruto juzgaron sin ápice de vergüenza al agente.

Este puso los ojos en blanco, tomó la cerveza negra entre sus dedos y vertió todo el líquido en el suelo. Sonrió, de vuelta de todo.

—Yo puedo dejar de beber ahora mismo. Pero dame trabajo para que empiece a matar mis demonios de otra manera —aclaró—. Porque soy muy bueno en mi trabajo. Y daré lo mejor de mí en este caso. Pero mantén mi mente ocupada. —Casi se lo rogó.

Naruto lo estudió, queriendo mirar a través de él y comprender a qué se debía aquella desesperación, pero aún era pronto para averiguarlo.

Sin embargo, le encantó la honestidad y la sinceridad de los dos agentes, y supo, sin ningún atisbo de duda, que podía aprender mucho de ellos y que podían llegar a ser buenos amigos.

Y se prometió dar ejemplo, dando lo mejor de sí mismo en Amos y Mazmorras. Quería ganarse el respeto de los suyos.

Una semana después, Sasuke tenía ante sí un nuevo vídeo sobre dominación y sumisión. Jamás había visto nada parecido. Por supuesto que había visto porno. Era un hombre con apetitos sexuales, joder.

Hardcore, creampie... De todo. Pero se dio cuenta de que los verdaderos amos y los mejores vídeos sobre BDSM no se encontraban en las páginas porno, sino ocultos entre los verdaderos maestros de estos juegos sexuales que definían un modo de vida y que tenían una confianza total en una pareja.

Naruto Uzumaki les había facilitado una extensa y excelsa bibliografía sobre lo que era el bondage, la dominación y la sumisión, acompañada de una filmoteca espectacular.

Sasuke, sentado en su sillón orejero, en la soledad de su casa, con el resplandor de su televisión de plasma dándole directamente en la cara, experimentó un extraño pellizco de emoción y de intriga al contemplar el juego de contrarios que implicaba una doma. Las lágrimas, los ruegos, las sonrisas de la sumisa... ¡Cómo suplicaba por más! ¡Cómo pedía más de esa dulce tortura! ¡¿Cómo era posible?!

¿Cómo podía ser que algo tan impactante de ver pudiera excitarlo de ese modo?

Su mujer estaba embarazada. Sakura daría a luz dentro de unas semanas, y no cesaban de cruzar su mente imágenes de su esposa, atada, amordazada y sometida por él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le sucedía eso?

No le excitaba la mujer que veía en el vídeo. Ni siquiera le excitaría Ten Ten mientras él practicara los spankings, los azotes y todo lo demás. Pero se excitaba al imaginarse a Sakura así.

¿Se estaría volviendo loco?

El amo del vídeo, tiraba del pelo a la chica mientras la empalaba por detrás con una furia que parecía dolorosa, y que, estaba seguro, tenía que doler a aquella joven. Sin embargo, en ese dolor, mientras él azotaba su nalga enrojecida y caliente con la mano abierta, a un ritmo casi insultante, la sumisa hallaba su liberación, y sonreía entre lágrimas, suplicando que no se detuviera, que no cesara su castigo, mientras se corría y sus piernas temblaban de la impresión.

Y Sasuke estaba impresionado.

Llevaba varios días impregnándose de toda esa información. Y cuanto más veía, más quería saber.

En él se despertó una necesidad irreprimible: la de experimentarlo y comprobar si, hacerlo, le gustaba y le emocionaba tanto como verlo.

….

Sakura revisaba los últimos informes de venta de azúcar.

Las plantas habían mejorado su propia productividad un doscientos por ciento, y los beneficios se habían triplicado desde entonces. Gozaban de buena salud económica y tenían distribución en todos los estados americanos y en más de treinta países de todo el mundo. La marca Azucaroni era reconocida internacionalmente y respetada en su país.

Cerró el Excel de cuentas y bajó la tapa del portátil con un gesto de orgullo. Lo había conseguido.

Era una mujer que sabía relanzar una empresa, sacarle los máximos beneficios y sanearla. Cuando por fin se pusiera en marcha con su propia cadena seguro que lo haría bien.

Se acarició el vientre y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de su silla de oficina, de color beis. A través de la amplia cristalera que rodeaba su despacho, podía contemplar los campos de caña de azúcar.

Los tallos de las cespitosas plantas cubrían una inmensa parcela verdosa y amarilla de veinte mil metros. En breve, las máquinas pasarían sus cuchillas desmenuzadoras por los tallos y los cortarían para luego pasar al trapiche.

Sakura adoraba ver cómo atardecía en Thibodaux y que sus campos de azúcar se cubrían de los colores ardientes que emitía el sol al esconderse.

Se imaginó a Sasuke corriendo a través de los campos persiguiendo a su hija, igual que su padre había hecho con ella. Iban a tener una niña.

Y la llamarían Sarada.

Se moría de ganas de verla. ¿Qué color de ojos tendría? ¿verdes como los suyos, o azabaches como los de Sasuke?

¿Cómo sería su matrimonio con un bebé?

Hasta ahora habían sobrevivido a todo. A la melancolía, a la distancia, a sus trabajos, a sus padres...

Su amor había salido vencedor de todo aquello.

Cuando se veían era como el primer día. No se cansaban de tocarse, de besarse y de acariciarse. Se buscaban con ojos, manos y bocas.

Era maravilloso reencontrarse con su marido todos los viernes. Y cuando habían permanecido largas temporadas juntos en vacaciones, todo había salido a pedir de boca.

Respetaban sus espacios mutuos, y, al mismo tiempo, necesitaban que hubiera algo del otro en ellos.

Sin embargo, tener un bebé no era lo mismo que ser soltera y autosuficiente. Y un matrimonio sin hijos no era ni de largo lo mismo que uno con ellos. Todo cambiaba. No sabía si a mejor o a peor, por eso había decidido que se iría a vivir con él, para que pudiera disfrutar de Sarada y de ella juntos, como una familia.

Se cogería un año de baja por maternidad. Aunque su padre se había puesto de morros porque quería que estuviese allí con ellos, querían disfrutar de Sarada desde el primer día, debía aceptarlo y comprender que el padre era Sasuke, y que él y ella eran un matrimonio que, debido a las circunstancias, trabajaban en estados distintos y que por eso no podían verse tanto como lo hacía un matrimonio normal. Aprovecharían su baja para que ella se fuera a vivir una temporada a Washington junto a él.

Después de varias discusiones, Dan cedió. A cambio, su padre le pidió que formara durante un par de meses a alguien en su cargo y responsabilidad como directora del comité de estrategia empresarial y de acciones del comercio de azúcar.

Y entonces llegó Neji.

Neji era un tipo guapo y agradable cinco años mayor que ella y con una amplia experiencia en dirección de destilerías. Pero el azúcar no era alcohol, ni tenía los mismos distribuidores ni hablaban con el mismo perfil de comerciales. Sakura había reeducado a Neji para que hiciera su trabajo mientras ella estuviera de baja.

Había demostrado tener una gran capacidad de atención y ahora sabía cómo debían funcionar las cosas, y tanto ella como su padre tenían fe en él.

Justo en ese momento, abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Neji tenía el pelo castaño despeinado, un poco a lo grunge. Vestía con polo y pantalones dockers y tenía una mandíbula muy marcada y masculina. Era un hombre atractivo, sin lugar a dudas.

Le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Un hombre atractivo y sureño, sí señor, pensó ella, divertida.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro —contestó ella.

—Me ha dicho tu padre que te vas dentro de un par de horas.

—Sí.

—No puedes tomar aviones en tu estado, ¿verdad?

Sakura se tocó la barriga abultada y negó con la cabeza.

—Me llevará nuestro chófer.

—Bien —le dijo, pasando a la estancia, en la que ya se sentía cómodo, como si esa ya fuera su oficina. Tenía una bolsa de una tienda de accesorios infantiles en una mano.

Sakura la miró intrigada y frunció el ceño.

—Te he traído un detallito —la informó con satisfacción.

—Te lo agradezco mucho. Pero no hacía falta, Neji.

Él sonrió contrito y se encogió de hombros.

—No sé si lo tenéis ya.

Sakura abrió la bolsa y desempaquetó el regalo. Era un par de walkies de vigilancia de bebés, con cámara incluida.

Sakura sonrió. Sasuke ya lo había comprado. Se había encargado de comprar todo lo que necesitaba para su niña. Y cuando decía todo, era absolutamente todo los aparatos logísticos para un bebé.

Además, había pintado la habitación y la había llenado de hadas. Sasuke era un amor, se moría de ganas de verlo otra vez.

Sakura, por su parte, le había comprado las cosas que una madre quería para su hijo: ropitas, muñequitos y demás...

—Muchas gracias, Neji.

—Ya lo tienes, ¿verdad?

—Eh... No, no...

—Sí lo tienes. Conozco tus caras —refunfuñó.

—Bueno. —Sonrió con una disculpa—. Nos harán falta. Cuantas más cámaras, mejor. Ya sabes lo obsesionado que está mi marido con controlarlo todo.

Neji hizo un mohín con la boca y se rascó la nuca.

—Sí, ya...

—Te dejo solo ante el peligro a partir de ahora.

—Me ha enseñado la mejor. Así que intentaré hacerlo bien.

—Seguro que lo harás de maravilla.

Neji miró a su alrededor con algo de incomodidad.

—Bueno, jefa... —La repasó de arriba abajo, como si quisiera hacerse cargo de ella—. Ten mucho cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Espero que tu esposo te trate como una reina.

Sakura arqueó las cejas.

—Se lo diré de tu parte.

Cuando Neji salió de su despacho, Sakura frunció el ceño ante el último comentario.

Sasuke siempre la había tratado como a una reina. Tal vez no vivían juntos como un matrimonio normal, pero su relación siempre había sido excelente.

Con ese pensamiento, con las ganas de desconectar de los campos de azúcar y de sus padres, y con los deseos de centrarse en su futura hija y en su marido, Sakura clavó su mirada en el horizonte.

Ante sí tenía una aventura de las grandes. Tal vez, el desafío de una hija pondría a prueba la fortaleza y la solidez de su matrimonio.

Nunca habían tenido que preocuparse de otra persona que no fueran el uno del otro. Pero con la llegada de Sarada, su atención se dividiría.

¿Estaban preparados para ello?


	10. Chapter 10

—Estoy tan caliente, Sasuke.

Sasuke mordió levemente el hombro de su mujer, sonriendo con ternura ante su notable desesperación.

Sakura tenía un embarazo muy avanzado, pero sus ganas de sexo habían aumentado debido a las hormonas. Sasuke, que había leído mucho durante los ocho meses que ya habían corrido de gestación, sabía que había mujeres que le temían a la intimidad con su pareja, por miedo a que su bebé sufriera algún riesgo por la penetración.

Pero él sabía cómo tratar a Sakura, qué posiciones eran las adecuadas para ellos. Tal y como estaban, Sakura se había sentado sobre él y había apoyado su espalda en su torso, mientras se agarraba a las rodillas de su marido.

Sasuke besaba su cuello y lamía su hombro mientras la penetraba con cuidado, pero intensamente. Le encantaba tenerla así. Contemplar su espalda mientras él desaparecía en su interior. Poseerla mientras con sus enormes manos sostenía su vientre, en el que reposaba Sarada, esperando su momento. Sasuke tenía la vida de sus dos personas más importantes en sus manos. La mujer que lo hacía el hombre más feliz del mundo, y la futura hija que haría de él el padre más afortunado.

Y ahí estaba, dando placer a Sakura. La detenía cuando ella quería ir más rápido, ansiosa por llegar al final.

—Más rápido, Sasuke...

—No, Sakura. Tiene que ser así... Recuerda: inspira y respira...

—No, Sasuke. No te burles. Sasuke... —suplicaba mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Él la tomó de la barbilla y le giró el rostro para besarla en la boca y dejarla sin respiración.

—Jamás me burlaría de ti.

Llevó su otra mano delante y tocó su clítoris, acariciándola y haciendo rotaciones resbaladizas con el dedo.

—Oh, Dios... —murmuró Sakura agarrándose a su muñeca.

—Así, amor... Así. Te quiero tanto, Sakura... Eres tan bonita...

Ella sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, que, como si fueran un empujón, provocaron que se liberara rápidamente.

En cuanto Sasuke sintió las paredes de la matriz de Sakura contraerse y estrujarle, él aprovechó y se dejó ir con ella.

Sakura apoyó sus pechos en los muslos levantados de Sasuke y se abrazó a sus rodillas, muerta de gusto. Besó su rodilla izquierda y frotó la mejilla contra su varonil vello.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que soy bonita? Parece que me haya comido a toda mi familia...

Sasuke soltó una carcajada y le masajeó los riñones, todavía sin salirse de su interior. Sabía cuánto la aliviaban sus atenciones, y no cesaba de dárselas. Ahora que la tenía viviendo en Washington con él, quería tratarla como a una reina.

—Eres una exagerada, princesa. Sigues siendo preciosa para mí. Más si cabe. Verte embarazada de mi hija es tan excitante y tan hermoso que me cautiva el corazón.

Ella cerró los ojos, agradecida por esas palabras.

—¿Qué he hecho para merecerte?

—Lo mismo me pregunto yo.

No era fácil vivir alejado de ella. Y, ahora, después de empezar a prepararse para la misión de Amos y Mazmorras, valoraba aún más la intimidad y el amor que sentía por Sakura.

Sasuke trataba a Ten Ten de manera impersonal, con mucho respeto, porque era una compañera, pero, al margen de que debían ejecutar domas y poner en práctica lo aprendido, ambos eran profesionales y sabían que lo que hacían lo hacían por trabajo. Al principio fue violento, pero la personalidad de Ten Ten lo ayudaba a relajarse, y él también intentaba que ella viera en su contacto solo una interpretación de lo que debía ser un amo y una sumisa. Nada más. Porque era solo eso.

Sin embargo, Sasuke había descubierto algo inquietante a la vez que fascinante sobre él mismo.

Habían tocado una parte de su alma que había permanecido dormida, esperando pacientemente el momento de emerger. Los juegos de dominación y sumisión le atraían hasta el punto que deseaba con locura poder ejercerlos con su esposa. Pero esperaría a que pasaran unos meses después de que ella hubiera dado a luz para proponerle jugar de otra manera.

Sasuke clavó sus ojos en las nalgas abiertas de Sakura y en la humedad que brillaba en el punto en el que estaban tan unidos.

—¿Te estás endureciendo de nuevo, Sasuke? —Ella lo miró por encima del hombro.

Él se encogió de hombros. Se ponía duro siempre que pensaba en ella y en él de aquel modo; se excitaba al fantasear en sus futuros juegos. Con lo que Sakura confiaba en él estaba convencido de que sería receptiva y de que le gustaría todo lo que harían.

—Tú me pones así... No tengo nunca suficiente.

—Me alegra saberlo —murmuró Sakura dejándose llevar por el momento.

Y así, ambos, de nuevo, volvieron a excitarse, dejándose llevar por la pasión de su matrimonio.

Pero no todo era placer.

Eso fue algo que aprendió Sasuke mientras corría el pasillo del hospital al lado de su mujer, sentada en una silla de ruedas, agarrándose el vientre con fuerza y luchando por controlar la respiración.

Sarada venía de camino, y le provocaba unos dolores de parto desgarradores. Sasuke solo podía estar a su lado y agarrarle la mano, angustiado y preocupado por ella. Imágenes dantescas de un parto complicado y sangriento atravesaban su mente, provocándole sudores fríos y nervios.

—¿Has... llamado a mis padres? —preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes.

—Sí, cariño. Tú concéntrate...

Sakura calló, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó como una descosida ante una nueva contracción, aún más fuerte que la anterior.

Todas lo eran. Parecía que la estuvieran matando. Y él, aterrado, solo tenía ganas de llorar por ella.

—¿Va a querer a epidural? —preguntó la enfermera que se encargaba de colocarla en la habitación—. Su ginecólogo vendrá enseguida.

—No quiero la epidural. Quiero sentir cómo esta niña nace y sale de mis entrañas, Sasuke...

Sasuke abrió los ojos y se puso pálido.

—Sakura, tú no tienes ninguna resistencia al dolor —murmuró intentando ser cuidadoso—. Es una inyección y ya está. Ni te acordarás de que...

Una vez en la cama, tumbada, ella agarró del cuello de la camiseta a su esposo y pegó su nariz a la de él.

—¡Eso haberlo pensado antes de dejarme embarazada, capullo! —Y acto seguido volvió a gritar, retorciéndose de dolor y llorando como si se la llevaran los demonios.

Sasuke aguantó estoico el chaparrón, ya que aquella no fue la única vez que lo insultó. Sakura podía ser una elegante verdulera cuando quería.

—¡Creo que te la cortaré! —gritaba cuando la sacaban de la habitación para llevarla al quirófano.

—¿La va a acompañar, señor Uchiha? —preguntó la comadrona, comprensiva—. Su ginecólogo la está esperando dentro.

Sasuke no lo dudó ni un instante.

—Mi marido viene conmigo adonde vaya —aseguró Sakura estirando la cabeza para buscarlo—.Sasuke. —Alargó la mano buscando la suya.

Él sonrió enternecido y se llenó de amor por ella. Lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba tanto como él a ella.

Tomó la mano de su esposa y caminó al lado de su camilla, mirándola con toda la devoción del mundo.

Tal vez él no estaba en esa camilla, pero el dolor de su mujer era el suyo. No la iba a dejar sola.

—Vamos a hacer esto juntos, princesa —susurró pegando su frente a la de ella.

Sakura se echó a llorar y asintió nerviosa.

—Juntos, mi amor.

Sarada Uchiha Senju pesó tres kilos y medio, y alertó al mundo de que por fin había llegado con un alarido ensordecedor en la medianoche.

Los padres de Sasuke y los de Sakura habían hecho un viaje relámpago a Washington para conocer a su nieta. Sasuke, les había presentado a Sarada a los orgullosos abuelos, todos ellos novatos en tal trance.

Su suegro y su padre, de clases tan diferentes, tenían la misma sonrisa socarrona en los labios. Y su madre y Tsunade comentaban lo bonita que era con ojos vidriosos y llenos de ternura.

Cuando Sakura pudo coger en brazos a su pequeña con calma, ya la habían aseado y estaba vestidita con un conjunto rosa y un gorrito. Era tan diminuta, sonrosada y tan arrugada que parecía mentira que algo así abultara tanto en su barriga.

Ni Sasuke ni ella pudieron retener las lágrimas de emoción después de la tormenta y las presentaciones.

Ahora querían estar solos.

Eran padres. Y se juraron que serían padres no por darle la vida a Sarada, sino porque se encargarían de protegerla y ofrecerle todo el amor del mundo.

Mientras Sakura dormía tumbada de lado, de cara hacia ellos, Sasuke sostenía a Sarada contra su pecho. En el instante en que sintió el minúsculo corazón de su bebé latiendo contra el suyo, se llenó de orgullo por ella.

Mientras acariciaba el puño cerrado de la pequeña, tan bien acunada por sus brazos, observó a

Sakura, cuyo rostro bañaba una luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

Sasuke era incapaz de encontrar parecidos en Sarada. Los bebés, de pequeños, parecían viejos con enanismo. Así que, observando las facciones cinceladas y adorables de Sakura, no pudo encontrar semejanzas, aunque no dudaba de que la pequeña, cuando creciera, sería tan hermosa como su madre.

Hermosa, justa, honesta, inteligente y divertida.

Sasuke suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en la silla.

Las dos mujeres de su vida necesitarían toda la protección del mundo. Ahí afuera, en la realidad, había asesinos, pederastas, violadores y sádicos que solo eran felices provocando el dolor gratuito de los demás.

Él se encargaría de cuidar de sus dos princesas. De manera anónima, como hacían los superhéroes.

—Vas a ser un padre maravilloso, Sasuke —musitó Sakura con voz adormecida, mirándolo atentamente—. No puedo imaginarme esta aventura con otro que no seas tú.

—Ni yo puedo imaginarme una madre mejor ni una esposa tan buena como tú. Adoro que hagamos este camino juntos —acercó su rostro al de ella.

—Métete aquí conmigo —le pidió retirándose levemente para hacerle un hueco.

Él asintió y se medio tumbó en la cama, con su hija en brazos y su esposa a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

¿Había una dicha más increíble que esa?

Sasuke besó a Sakura y permanecieron juntos, frente con frente. Ella acarició la espalda de su hija.

—¿No quieres dejarla en la cuna?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—Esa cuna de hospital es muy grande para ella.

Sakura arqueó las cejas y sonrió divertida. Era minúscula, pero suponía que Sasuke quería estar en contacto con ella. Era inevitable. Rebosaba sensibilidad y amor, y Sakura no dudaba de que iba a ser un padre ejemplar, igual que era un marido atento y lleno de detalles amorosos.

—Dame un beso, Sasuke —le pidió Sakura con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Sasuke parpadeó confuso y la besó, queriendo transmitir todo lo que sentía por ella. Y era tanto que seguro que un beso no sería suficiente. Nunca lo sería.

—Me haces muy feliz, Sakura. Nunca olvides que te quiero. Pase lo que pase, tengamos las dificultades que tengamos a partir de ahora, recuerda que mi amor por ti está fuera de toda duda. Eres lo mejor de mi vida.

—Oh, Sasuke. —Alzó su mano y posó sus dedos sobre la mejilla rasposa de aquel chico, su Sasuke—. Me hace feliz ser madre junto a ti. Te quiero tanto que parece mentira que tenga amor para alguien más... —Miró a su hija con eterna ternura—. Pero de ese amor ha nacido esta personita que no ha tenido que hacer nada para que la quiera. Y te quiero todavía más por eso. Por el regalo de Sarada.

Se quedaron mirando mutuamente, embelesados el uno con el otro, con sus rostros enmarcados por la pálida luz de la luna.

—Empieza una nueva aventura —aseguró él.

Sakura asintió y sonrió resplandeciente.

Entrelazaron los dedos de sus manos y se besaron, disfrutando de la calidez y la magia del momento.

—Cuidaré de mis princesas —juró.

Sasuke gozó de dos semanas de permiso para estar con Sarada y Sakura, y para poder ayudar a su mujer.

Al cabo de cuatro días de dar a luz ya estaban en su casa. Los padres de los dos se habían quedado allí para hacerse cargo de Dalton y preparar las habitaciones y todo lo que hiciera falta para la llegada de Sarada.

Sasuke no se podía creer que Dan y Tsunade accedieran a pasar varios días con ellos en la misma casa, cuando ambos matrimonios provenían de cunas tan distintas.

La opulencia y la humildad material.

La educación y la sencillez.

Polos muy opuestos, que por una razón que ni Sakura ni él comprendían, habían logrado llevarse bien en un territorio neutral, a pesar de sus notables diferencias en sus orígenes.

Sasuke no se avergonzaba de sus padres, pero conocía sus limitaciones. Al igual que Sakura no sentía vergüenza de provenir de una familia rica y poderosa, aunque sabía lo insultantes que sus padres, en ocasiones, podían llegar a ser.

Y, aun así, se habían dado cuenta de que las reservas y los prejuicios venían, por esta vez, de su parte y de nadie más. Porque los cuatro se entendían a la perfección.

Las consuegras cocinaban juntas y hablaban de lo que fuera que podían llegar a hablar dos mujeres maduras y con hijos.

Los hombres veían el fútbol el uno al lado del otro y conversaban sobre política. A veces, se iban a pasear a Dalton y a tomarse unas cervezas.

Sasuke seguía sin adivinar de qué podían llegar a hablar o qué podían tener en común dos personas tan diferentes como para dialogar tanto y estar cómodos el uno con el otro, incluso en el silencio. Pero, aunque no daba con la clave, sí estaba seguro de algo: estaría siempre agradecido a Dan y Tsunade por tratar tan bien a sus padres. Del mismo modo que Sakura, sentía un cariño muy especial por sus suegros, por no tener en cuenta la estirada educación de sus padres y tomárselo todo con tan buen humor, riéndose con ellos de sus propios modales, no tan de etiqueta como los de los Senju.

Entre todos, esos días, consiguieron crear un ambiente familiar variopinto y especial.

Sakura se reía de las peleas entre Dan y su suegro por coger a Sarada. O de las discusiones entre su suegra y su madre para adivinar la cantidad de chile en una quesadilla.

Era adorable ver a las dos mujeres mayores sonreír a su nieta, arroparla y quererla con tanta devoción. Sakura se veía reflejada en ese amor. Su madre la había tratado así cuando era pequeña. A ella y a su hermano. A veces, sentía punzadas de dolor al imaginarse el dolor de su madre cuando perdió a su único hijo. Tuvo que ser tan devastador... No lo quería ni pensar. Por eso, gracias a que ahora era madre, comprendía mejor el estricto control al que la habían sometido. Ni ella ni su padre querían volver a pasar por nada parecido.

Y ahora, a pesar de las diferencias que había habido entre ellas por aquella boda tan precipitada y sus desafiantes locuras, Tsunade aún la cuidaba de ese modo. Y Sakura estaba agradecida y se sentía afortunada por ello. Lo que antes no soportaba, ahora lo valoraba. Qué extraña era la vida...

Sarada acababa de unir para siempre dos mundos antagónicos, que, sin embargo, podían convivir en el amor por una niña.

La noche antes de que los abuelos se fueran, Sasuke estaba sentado en el porche del jardín interior, tirando la pelota a Dalton, que ya tenía siete años. En el salón, Sakura dormía a Sarada, mientras sus padres y sus suegros tomaban el café hablando sobre la diferencia entre los americanos del norte y del sur.

Sakura, con la ayuda de las mujeres, ya sabía cómo llevar a Sarada por la mano. Las mamás primerizas siempre tenían dudas sobre un montón de cosas que las abuelas se encargaban de solucionar.

Sasuke acarició el cuello de Dalton. El perro, igual que el hombre, había acusado los cambios de la llegada de un nuevo miembro de la familia. Dalton siempre saludaba a Sarada por las mañanas. Sakura se agachaba para que el perro le dijera hola y la oliera. Cuando Dalton percibía que todo estaba bien, entonces se iba al jardín a jugar y a correr.

Sin embargo, la mayor parte de día se ponía al lado de Sarada y Sakura, como un guardián protector, como una esfinge de las pirámides egipcias. Aunque sus pirámides fueran una niña y una mujer que merecían toda su atención.

Sasuke tomó un sorbo de limonada mientras observaba la alianza dorada en su dedo anular, herencia de los Senju. Prefería las calaveras, pero por respeto a su familia política había decidido mantener las clásicas.

Dan salió al porche junto a él y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, para contemplar la noche de la capital y las luciérnagas que aparecían entre los matorrales del jardín de cerezos.

—¿Te sientes abrumado? —le preguntó el padre de Sakura.

Se hablaban claramente, sin tapujos. Al principio, su abierta antipatía los llevó a decirse las verdades a la cara, y no habían perdido la costumbre desde entonces, aunque su relación ahora era más que cordial.

Sasuke sonrió por encima del hombro.

—No, señor —contestó Sasuke.

—Es increíble cómo puede cambiar la vida de un hombre ante el nacimiento de su primer hijo, ¿verdad? Muchos de los planes que tenías ya no los podrás realizar... Un bebé comporta sacrificios.

—¿Los hizo usted? —le preguntó.

Sasuke no podía sacrificar nada. Su trabajo era preservar la seguridad de los ciudadanos, y alguien con tal vocación no podía ignorar la necesidad de trabajar para hacer el bien.

Era un agente del FBI, no un agente comercial como todos creían. Incluso sus propios padres se habían tragado el bulo sin hacer más preguntas. Fue tan fácil ocultarle la verdad a todos...

Dan se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento a su lado, en los escalones.

—Habría vuelto a Italia a extender nuestro negocio. Pero Tsunade estaba enamorada de Luisiana y no se quiso marchar.

—Su hija ha abierto el negocio a Europa.

—Sí. Ha hecho exactamente lo que yo no pude hacer.

—¿Y se siente orgulloso de ella? ¿Siente así que su sueño se ha hecho realidad?

—La quiero, es un orgullo para mí tener una hija como ella —reconoció con serenidad—. Pero mi deseo es que ella ame los campos de caña de azúcar tanto como yo.

—Respeta el negocio, pero le falta su pasión.

—Sí... —reconoció meditabundo—. Cuando pienso en ella y sé que no está a mi lado, solo espero que el hombre que me haya relevado se sienta tan orgulloso de ella y la quiera tanto como yo. —Los ojos de Dan se fijaron en los azabaches de Sasuke. Siete años no pasaban en balde. Dan tenía arrugas en los ojos, y Sasuke..., Sasuke había madurado tanto física como emocionalmente. Eran dos hombres que, pese a sus diferencias, se miraban a los ojos y ponían sobre la mesa cuáles eran sus inquietudes, aunque pudieran ofender al otro con sus dudas o sus prejuicios—. Que le dé todo lo que yo no le he dado. Que la haga feliz. Y, sobre todo, que la proteja, Sasuke.

Tras una pausa, él asintió.

—Sarada es mi hija. Sakura es mi mujer. Le aseguro que no permitiré que nada ni nadie les haga daño.

—¿Puedo confiar en ti definitivamente, Sasuke? ¿Me das tu palabra?

—Por supuesto —asintió sin dudar—. Tiene mi palabra.

Dan asintió con la cabeza, para decirle que confía en él. Sasuke no había roto ninguna de las promesas que le había hecho, pero, de todas, esa era la más importante para él. Dan le estrujó el hombro y después le dio palmaditas reconfortantes.

—Eso espero, Sasuke. Un abuelo puede enloquecer por una nieta. Pero un padre —chasqueó con la lengua—, un padre puede convertirse en un asesino por su hija.

Sasuke se echó a reír con incredulidad. Le acababa de decir que, si no cuidaba de su familia, lo mataría.

Lo cierto era que Dan era un cabrón. Un cabrón que le caía simpático y al que era incapaz de odiar, por mucho que su suegro se hubiera esforzado durante esos últimos años.

Pero no. Sasuke no lo odiaba. Lo respetaba por el amor que sentía hacia los suyos, por cómo los protegía.

Él mismo querría así a sus dos princesas


	11. Chapter 11

Ten Ten sudaba y sonreía sin perder de vista a Sasuke, que movía el flogger haciendo círculos.

Aquella chica morena de rizos alocados cogió aire y se agarró a las cuerdas que le sujetaban las muñecas. Tenía el torso apoyado en un potro y el trasero en pompa, cubierto por unos shorts.

Habían acordado que, hasta que no fuera estrictamente necesario y se encontraran en la acción real de los clubs nocturnos de BDSM, no se desnudarían ni se tocarían.

Eran profesionales, y no necesitaban exponerse de ese modo.

—Cuéntalos —le ordenó él, para después azotarla con los extremos de las picantes colas del objeto de castigo.

No podía negar que disfrutaba de aquello. Su amo instructor seguía con abierto reconocimiento sus avances como futuro dómine.

Ten Ten gemía y exhalaba después de contar cada azote.

—El flogger no tiene que doler. No tiene que ser una tortura —le había dicho Steven, el verdadero amo, un tipo calvo y musculoso que los instruía—. El escozor y la calentura de la piel deben ser placenteros para la sumisa. La sensación ha de ser como el recuerdo de una caricia estimulante e intensa. Ni muy fuertes ni muy suaves. El punto exacto, Sasuke.

Y sabía que seguía las instrucciones con disciplina y maestría. Primero, porque no quería hacer daño a Ten Ten, para nada. Y después, y no menos importante, porque quería practicar con Sakura en la intimidad de su casa.

El mundo de la dominación y la sumisión se había colado bajo su piel como si siempre hubiera sido una parte de él, desconocida y oculta. El caso de Amos y Mazmorras había hecho emerger esa parte.

Y Naruto Uzumaki, el agente al cargo de la operación, lo había descubierto mucho antes que él mismo.

—Te gusta dominar, Uchiha —le espetó un día mientras tomaban un café antes de iniciar las clases de domas. No era una pregunta.

Los ojos azules de Uzumaki sonreían por encima de aquella taza blanca que tenía el nombre de la cafetería estampado en negro.

Sasuke no supo muy bien cómo contestar a aquella afirmación tan abierta, entre otras cosas.

Escucharlo en la boca de otro le hacía creer que era cierto.

—Es posible.

—¿Es posible? Los cojones. —Dejó la taza sobre el plato y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa—. Te encanta tener el poder. Disfrutas con ello. Pero te sientes mal contigo mismo, ¿me equivoco?

Sasuke osciló las pestañas, incómodo al ver que Naruto lo leía como un libro abierto. ¿Por qué sabía él todas esas cosas?

—Sé que te gusta porque... Tienes la misma cara que yo cuando hago domas.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Lo que has oído. Te gusta tanto como a mí.

Sasuke sacó la cartera del bolsillo trasero de su tejano. Ese día le tocaba pagar a él.

—¿Te gusta estar en la misión, Uzumaki?

—No, joder. —Naruto se echó a reír como si hubiera soltado un chiste—. Soy un amo. Un amo real. Me gusta porque lo vivo. Es mi modo de vivir.

Entonces Uzumaki captó toda su atención, como si le hubiera abierto el cielo de sus dudas y sus miedos.

—¿Eres amo de verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Haces domas? —Se quedó perplejo.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y el hecho de que te hayan dado esta misión es por...?

—Ah, eso fue pura casualidad.

—Pura casualidad —repitió Sasuke, asombrado—. Joder.

—Síp.

Salieron de la cafetería para dirigirse al local en el que esperaban los instructores para sus clases particulares de BDSM. Hacía un sol de mil demonios, y no tardaron en cubrirse los ojos con sus gafas de sol. Cruzaron la avenida Kansas en Petworth, el distrito en el que se hallaba el local clandestino de BDSM.

—¿Y por qué crees que estoy incómodo?

Naruto caminó como si fuera el amo de su destino y el mundo estuviera hecho a su medida. Estaba seguro de sí mismo y era justo lo que irradiaba. Ese detalle facilitaba que su equipo confiara plenamente en él. Sus dotes de mando eran inapelables.

—Estás incómodo porque crees que engañas a tu mujer mientras entrenas con Ten Ten.

La verdad lo dejó sin palabras y cabizbajo.

—Es posible.

—No. No es posible. Eso es exactamente lo que te pasa. Pero debes tomarte la instrucción como un mero trabajo. Sé que el BDSM tiene siempre connotaciones sexuales, pero no tienes por qué acostarte con las mujeres a las que hagas la doma. Hay muchas maneras de someterlas, y ellas lo pueden disfrutar igual. A veces, dominar ni siquiera tiene que ver con la copulación y el orgasmo, y nosotros no follamos con nuestros compañeros. Aún —puntualizó—. Por eso, no eres infiel a Sakura.

—Yo no tengo intención de someter a nadie más. Lo hago con Ten Ten porque es mi pareja en esta misión. Pero lo que me trastorna...

—Lo que te está volviendo loco, amigo —aseguró Naruto sin miedo a quemarse—, es que te mueres de ganas de hacerle lo mismo a tu mujer. —Se detuvieron frente a la puerta roja del local—. Eres amo, Sasuke. Tan amo como lo puedo ser yo. Y como estás enamorado de tu esposa, quieres jugar con ella así y mostrarte tal cual eres. Sin máscaras. Pero te acojona que ella no entienda lo que le pides.

—Por supuesto que me acojona. Sakura ni siquiera sabe que soy agente del FBI, joder —gruñó, algo irritado—. Como para decirle ahora que me apetece ponerle el culo rojo.

Naruto sonrió divertido.

—No eres el único que oculta su profesión a su esposa. Muchos agentes secretos lo hacen. En cambio, lo otro... Tus deseos de dominarla, al final, tendrás que confesarlos, Uchiha, porque — apoyó la mano derecha en su hombro y lo señaló con el índice de la otra, para enfatizar lo que iba a decir— una vez que el amo despierta, ya no hay nada que lo vuelva a esconder en su mazmorra. Y más cuando tiene a la mujer que ha elegido y que ama. Necesitarás la dominación en tu vida marital. La necesitarás como el respirar. Y, si no la consigues, entonces, puede que seas infeliz.

—¿Y si Sakura no acepta esa parte de mí? Ni siquiera yo sé qué tipo de amo soy.

—Eres un amo bueno y considerado, eso sin duda. Eres un amo de rango Hank, según Dragones y mazmorras DS. Ahora —le dio una cachetada simpática en la mejilla— céntrate en aprender lo máximo posible. Y piensa que con Ten Ten no tienes nada. El uno para el otro solo sois herramientas de trabajo. Nada más.

—¿Cómo me puedes dar consejos de algo así si no estás en mi misma situación..., si no estás enamorado y perdido como yo?

El agente Uzumaki se sacó las gafas de sol y dio un timbrazo. Se colocó la patilla de sus Ray Ban en el cuello de su camiseta negra y lo miró de reojo.

—Hago domas desde los veinte. Pero estoy enamorado de una chica desde que tenía ocho años. Sigo enamorado de ella y nadie me la va a quitar de la cabeza. Y ella sabe tan poco de este mundo como tu mujer sabe del tuyo.

—¿Ocho años? ¿De qué me hablas?

Naruto no iba a contarle más sobre su historia personal, pero continuó con su consejo.

—Es una larga historia... Lo que quiero decirte es que dominar es una necesidad de tu cuerpo, algo que te dicta tu instinto. Puedo hacer domas, puedo haber hecho tantas como días tiene el año... Pero mi corazón lo entregué hace muchísimo tiempo. Y le pertenece a ella.

—¿A la niña de ocho años?

—No, tío... Ahora ya es toda una mujer. Creo que tiene veintiséis. ¿Cuántos tiene Ino? —se preguntó a sí mismo—. Veintinueve ahora... Sí, entonces ella tiene veintiséis.

—¿Ino la conoce?

Naruto torció el rostro y se obligó a redirigir la conversación.

—En fin, Sasuke... Las emociones las dejamos al margen, hasta el día que pueda mirar a esa bruja de ojos grises y pelo negro y decirle que me deje ser su amo en cuerpo y alma. Que me deje dominarla. Entonces le abriré mi corazón y le daré las llaves de mi mazmorra. Mientras tanto —le empujó la frente con el índice—, cabeza fría y mano dura.

La puerta se abrió automáticamente y entraron en el local.

Vaya, vaya... Así que el duro de Uzumaki estaba enamorado. Tanto como él. Eso lo ponía en la categoría de hombres vulnerables.

Se le había caído un mito.

—¿Cómo está tu hija, Uchiha? —le preguntó Ino Haruno al salir de sus clases de dominación.

La rubia era la dómina de Jūgo, que, después de cada sesión, parecía que se sacaba de encima parte del tormento que ya había hecho suyo. Parecía rejuvenecer.

Para su amigo, al parecer, aquello de ser sometido era una forma de purgar sus pecados. Tal vez, poco a poco, el fantasma de lo que pudo haber sido su amor imposible junto a Misaki se esfumaba con cada azote o spanking que Ino le propinaba. Y eso era terapéutico.

Jūgo y Naruto hablaban muchísimo y se habían hecho grandes amigos. De hecho, el grupo de cinco agentes había creado fuertes lazos entre ellos y tenían una sólida base de amistad.

Ten Ten e Ino intercambiaban impresiones sobre las domas, e Ino lo hablaba también con Sasuke.

La necesidad de dominar había nacido naturalmente en él, pero Ino, si se lo propusiera, sería una auténtica ama. Tenía actitud y disciplina, e inspiraba mucho respeto.

Sasuke mostraba orgulloso, a través de las fotos de su móvil, lo rápido que crecía su hija. Sarada estaba hecha un bicho adorable. Era pelinegra como él y tenía sus mismos ojos.

—Es un bombón —aseguró Ino—. Felicidades.

—Tiene la genética de su madre —afirmó Jūgo, que acababa de salir de la ducha, con el pelo mojado y su bolsa de deporte colgada a la espalda.

En el local tenían duchas para que después del ejercicio pudieran asearse.

—No te voy a quitar la razón —dijo Sasuke guardándose el móvil sonriente. Tenía prisa por llegar a su casa y verlas de nuevo.

Siempre que salía de una doma sentía que traicionaba a Sakura. Por mucha palabrería que le soltara Naruto.

Su agente al cargo le había dado un buen consejo: aquello solo era trabajo, no había ni deseo ni corazón.

Pero, aun así, sabía que, si algún día Sakura se enteraba de lo que hacía con Ten Ten, le cortaría los huevos y se divorciaría de él.

Solo pensar en la posibilidad de perderla le volvió ansioso.

Con ese pensamiento y sus deseos enormes de verla y hacerle, por fin, el amor de una manera especial, después de una larguísima y complicada abstinencia, tomó su bolsa y se despidió de sus compañeros.

Era tarde y su sesión de trabajo había acabado.

….

Sakura tenía a Sarada en brazos y bailaba con ella en el salón, acompañada de una canción que era mano de santo para que la pequeña se durmiera. No era una canción de cuna, ni sus melodías eran suaves y etéreas... Su hija solo se dormía con Queen of my heart, de Westlife. Nada más y nada menos. Y eso era así por culpa de Sasuke, que quería convertir a su hija en la futura reina de corazones de la industria musical.

—So here we stand, in our secret place. With a sound of the crowd, So far away... —Sakura acunaba el cuerpecito de Sarada, que cerraba los ojos en cuanto escuchaba el sonido de aquella canción. Sonrió enternecida por su hija, por su confianza en ella, por lo frágil y vulnerable que era.

Ese bebé había surgido de su amor por Sasuke. Nada era más puro que eso—. I ́ll allways look back, when I walk away, this memory will last for eternity...

Él era tan buen padre como ella había imaginado, incluso más. Se hacía cargo de las dos, se levantaba de madrugada a calmar a Sarada, y no podía darle de mamar porque no tenía leche. De lo contrario, lo habría hecho por su hija.

Y con ella era un amor. La consolaba siempre en sus bajones posparto. A veces lloraba sin saber el porqué de las lágrimas, y las ganas de tener sexo se le habían ido. Pero la comprensión de Sasuke lo hacía todo más llevadero. Tanto era así que no lo habían hecho desde que nació Sarada. Él no la había presionado en ningún momento. Le decía que era normal, que tenía que ver con aquello de la depresión posparto, que ya se le pasaría. Sakura se reía de eso: su marido se había leído todos los libros sobre embarazos y padres primerizos.

Y sí. Sasuke «el sabio» tenía razón.

Las ganas habían vuelto con tanta fuerza que llevaba todo el día pensando en arrancarle la ropa en cuanto lo viera. Pero antes tenía que dormir a Sarada. La acostaría en la cuna y después... prepararía una cena romántica para dos, y retomarían su saludable vida sexual, como siempre.

Había estado tan enfrascada en Sarada que no se había dado cuenta de los cambios de Sasuke en esos meses. Sus miradas lujuriosas tenían tintes oscuros y seductores, algo que no había visto antes en él.

Cuando la tocaba y la miraba, parecía marcarla a fuego. Era una sensación extraña y excitante.

Sasuke, de algún modo, se había vuelto más... intenso, y eso que aún no se habían acostado desde que la cría había llegado a sus vidas.

Y Sakura deseaba esa intensidad y comprobar si sus sonrisas y sus gestos de depredador eran de verdad o solo alucinaciones provocadas por su depresión, que ahora parecía alejarse.

Bailando al son de la música, Sakura no se dio cuenta de que el objeto de sus pensamientos había entrado por la puerta y las contemplaba apoyado en la pared, embelesado por tanta belleza: la de su esposa mimando y durmiendo a su hija.

Sasuke no sabía cómo agradecer a la vida haber encontrado a Sakura y el milagro de haber creado a Sarada juntos.

¿Acaso eso no era magia? Crear vida.

En silencio, admiró hambriento la recuperada silueta de su mujer. Tenía los pechos más grandes y llenos de leche, y el vientre levemente hinchado. Y esos cambios la hacían aún más hermosa a sus ojos, pues eran el resultado de acarrear con su semilla nueve meses.

Sakura era preciosa, tan bonita y elegante que a veces aún no podía creerse que se hubiera fijado en un paleto como él. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola ladeada. Con su blusa larga negra y liviana, sus tejanos bajos y ajustados, y esos zapatitos planos y negros que parecían zapatillas de ballet, estaba para hincarle el diente y hacerle mil maldades diferentes.

¿Le gustaría a Sakura la sorpresa que tenía preparada para ella?

—¿Sarada ya duerme? —La voz de Sasuke la sorprendió y la asustó. Se llevó una mano al pecho y lo miró algo nerviosa.

—¿Desde cuándo te mueves como los gatos sigilosos? Me has dado un susto de muerte. —Sakura lo regañó al darse la vuelta, pero en cuanto vio la mirada de Sasuke se sonrojó de golpe. Le estaba mirando los pechos con total descaro—. Yo... quería... darte una sorpresa. Prepararte una cena y...

Sasuke se acercó a ella y le acarició todo el cuerpo con solo rozarla.

—¿Querías prepararme una cena? —le preguntó él alzando una ceja con total interés.

—Sí... Bueno. Hace mucho que tú y yo no... Bueno, ya sabes. Y yo he estado muy insoportable y tú... —Jugó con los botones de su polo Gant verde oscuro. El cuerpo de Sasuke había cambiado mucho.

Ahora era más ancho y más musculoso, mucho más definido. No había ni un gramo de grasa en su torso ni en ninguna parte de su anatomía—. Y tú me has tratado tan bien...

—¿Quiere decir eso que estás mejor? ¿Que —tragó saliva con nerviosismo— me vas a sacar de la cuarentena?

Sakura abrió los ojos apenada. No se imaginaba que Sasuke se sintiera así, como si lo hubiera dejado de lado como una enfermedad sin tratar.

—Oh, Sasuke... —Tomó su rostro entre las manos y se alzó de puntillas—. Lo siento mucho. Desde que nació Sarada, no he tenido tiempo para ti ni para nosotros.

—Eso no importa. Me gusta cuidarte, Sakura —aclaró él tomándola de las muñecas y besando el interior de sus manos—. Pero quiero saber si esta noche por fin podré hacer el amor con mi mujer. Dime que sí, porque yo ya no aguanto más sin tenerte...

Sakura sonrió feliz y excitada.

—¿Te puedes creer que desde ayer no pienso en otra cosa?

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

—¿Y si te dijera que tengo una sorpresa para los dos? Parece que nos hemos comunicado mentalmente. Hoy es nuestro día.

—¿Una sorpresa? —Sakura amaba las sorpresas—. ¿El qué?

—Un juego que creo que nos encantará.

—¿Un juego? —preguntó, muerta de la curiosidad. Desvió la mirada hacia la bolsa negra que Sasuke había dejado en el suelo, a sus pies—. ¿Ese es el regalo?

—No. Esto es parte del juego.

—¿A qué quieres que juguemos?

—Ya lo verás, princesa. —Le acarició la barbilla con el pulgar y después delineó su labio inferior con él—. Quiero que esta noche juegues conmigo, que nos demos el gusto de fantasear un poco y de retomar nuestra vida sexual con más fuerza que antes...

«Dios, en mi cabeza no sonaba así. Debo parecer un salido».

A Sakura le encantaba el sexo con Sasuke y lo abierto que era para todo. Tenían una intimidad muy sana y compenetrada. Eran muy cómplices en la cama. Y estaba dispuesta a experimentar cualquier cosa que hiciera el sexo con él mejor de lo que ya era. Además, Sasuke se lo merecía, por lo que había tenido que aguantar esos seis meses, desde que salió del hospital con Sarada en brazos. Fuera lo que fuese, jugaría. Era Sasuke, no haría nada que no les gustase a ambos. No había nada malo en su proposición. Confiaba en él a ciegas.

—Si aceptas jugar, no podrás dar marcha atrás y prometerás meterte plenamente en el papel que te adjudicaré.

«Vaya. Se pone interesante».

—Me has puesto caliente, Sasuke. Quiero jugar contigo —aceptó Sakura con sinceridad.

Los ojos de Sasuke refulgieron victoriosos. Se relamió los labios y dijo:

—Después pediremos cena si quieres. Ahora solo quiero meterme entre tus piernas.

—Oh... Vaya... —Parpadeó impresionada por la crudeza de sus palabras.

Sasuke sabía perfectamente que Sakura estaba evaluando su nuevo tono. Su esposa no se podía imaginar la de barbaridades que estaba dispuesto a decirle en la cama a partir de ahora que había descubierto su lado más caliente. Ladeó la cabeza a un lado y le preguntó:

—¿Te da vergüenza que te hable así?

—¿Vergüenza? No. No, para nada. Me gusta —afirmó, echando un nuevo vistazo a la bolsa—. ¿Me vas a decir lo que hay ahí o no?

Sasuke se agachó y abrió la bolsa para sacar un traje de doncella, de época y de color rosa palo. No se le había ocurrido nada mejor para atarla y empezar a someterla que jugar a piratas y secuestros. En ese primer juego, él vería la aceptación de Sakura ante las cuerdas, la reducción, los nudos y todo lo que vendría a continuación.

—Quiero que te pongas este vestido.

—¿Vamos a jugar a los disfraces? —Se le escapó una risa nerviosa—. ¿Yo voy de princesa y tú

de...?

—De pirata. —Se levantó con toda su estatura y cogió el parche, la camisa blanca de franela, las botas hasta la rodilla y los pantalones negros ajustados—. Y voy a secuestrarte y a hacerte maldades.

Ella dibujó una sonrisa expectante con los labios. Se encogió de hombros y aceptó el trato:

—Muy bien, pirata Sasuke. —Puso voz fingida de damisela en apuros—. Y cuando tenga mi vestido puesto, ¿qué debo de hacer?

—Esconderte, preciosa —le dijo él con voz grave—, y rezar para que no te encuentre.

El cuerpo de Sakura reaccionó ante aquella amenaza velada. Los pezones se le erizaron y el vientre sufrió un espasmo de placer anticipado.

—¿Serás malo conmigo si me coges? —parpadeó metiéndose en el papel.

—El peor de todos.

—Mmm... Entonces —le guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta para correr hasta una de las habitaciones— más vale que me dé prisa y empiece a correr cuando salga con el vestido puesto.

—No te servirá de nada. Pero corre cuanto quieras... A los piratas nos encanta la caza. Ah, y Sakura..., lo que pase formará parte de un juego. Me meteré en el papel. ¿Tú también lo harás?

—Claro, señor. Ardo en deseos de que me cace —respondió en una media burla.

Cerró la puerta tras ella, con el corazón emocionado a punto de salírsele del pecho.

Sasuke estaba tan excitado y tan nervioso por aquella nueva experiencia en su matrimonio que la sangre se le había ido toda a la entrepierna, y estaba tan duro que podría dar porrazos.

Sakura no tenía ni idea, pero acababa de llamarlo «señor», como si fuera su amo. Esa noche, su matrimonio iba a cambiar para siempre. Posiblemente se iba a convertir en uno más excitante y aventurero.

En un matrimonio imprevisible y nada monótono.

¿Por qué no?


	12. Chapter 12

La casa estaba a oscuras. Sasuke había apagado todas las luces y había bajado los fusibles para que Sakura experimentara el juego en estado puro. Cuando él la persiguiera y ella buscara claridad, él no se la daría.

La necesitaba nerviosa y excitada por completo. Necesitaba que creyera y supiera que él iba a secuestrarla y a llevársela al camerino de su barco para abusar de ella. En los juegos de dominación y sumisión, los disfraces y las interpretaciones entraban dentro de una modalidad llamada role play.

Él sería un bucanero malvado. Ella, la virginal hija de un rey.

Sasuke ya estaba cambiado y esperaba oculto. Se apoyaba en la pared del pasillo en la que estaban el resto de las habitaciones, excepto su suite, en la que dormían junto a la cuna de Sarada.

Escuchó el clic de la puerta abrirse y siguió con los ojos a Sakura, que salía a tientas de la habitación, cambiada con su vestido rosa y largo, los hombros al descubierto y sus pechos, hinchados, que sobresalían a través del corsé atado por delante.

¿Cuánto tardaría en desvestirla? ¿Y si se lo arrancaba? ¿Sería demasiado brusco?

—Pirata Saaaaaasuke... —canturreó ella con inocencia—. Ya estoy aquíííí...

Sasuke la siguió de puntillas por toda la casa. Cuando ella se daba la vuelta, él se agachaba o se escondía para alargar el misterio y los nervios. A nadie le gustaba que lo persiguieran, y Sakura no iba a ser una excepción.

Un rato después, ella ya empezaba a perder la paciencia.

—¿Sasuke? ¿No te habrás ido, no? Espero que no me hayas dejado aquí sola vestida de doncella de Piratas del Caribe... —Asomó la cabeza por la cocina y tampoco lo encontró. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Sentía que alguien la vigilaba, y sabía que era Sasuke, pero eso no la tranquilizaba. La oscuridad no le gustaba demasiado... Y, de repente, el juego no le pareció buena idea—. Oye, Sasuke... Me aburro. Voy a encender la luz. —Pulsó el interruptor del salón, pero las luces no se encendieron.

Probó repetidas veces y nada.

«¿Ha sido capaz de bajar los plomos de la casa?». La caja de los conectores estaba en el porche delantero, contra la pared. Tendría que salir para subir los plomos de nuevo. Corrió hacia la puerta de salida, dispuesta a acabar con el juego que la estaba haciendo sudar. Iba a quedar como una cobarde, pero Sasuke lo entendería, ¿verdad?

En el momento en el que su mano tomó el pomo de la puerta blanca de la entrada, otra mano dura y robusta le rodeó la cabeza y le tapó la boca. La apartó de la puerta y la llevó a rastras por la casa.

—¿Adónde te creías que ibas?

Sakura se quedó impresionada por la fuerza de esas manos y por lo duro que estaba Sasuke detrás de los pantalones. Sus nalgas golpeaban su entrepierna, ya que él la había alzado para cargarla con más facilidad.

Intentó soltarse de su brusco amarre, pero Sasuke no se lo permitió. Inmediatamente, le tapó la boca con algo que ató detrás de su cabeza.

¿Tenía una pelota entre los dientes? Sasuke la empujó boca abajo sobre la cama de la habitación de invitados.

—Hola, señorita. —Se sentó sobre sus nalgas e inmovilizó sus manos por encima de sus muñecas.

«¡Suéltame, Sasuke! ¡Esto no me gusta!», pensaba ella.

—Sé que no puedes hablar. Pero me han dicho que en esta casa hay una preciosa bebé durmiendo y no queremos que se despierte. —Le acarició la espalda con los dedos, y, súbitamente, sin un ápice de paciencia le rasgó el vestido de arriba abajo para dejarla desnuda, boca abajo. Necesitaba romperlo.

Necesitaba ser bruto y duro. Deseaba a su esposa con demasiada fuerza.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, asustada como nunca. ¿De verdad estaba haciendo eso? ¿Acababa de romper un vestido así como así?

—¿No llevas bragas, Senju? Eso no es propio de una doncella. —Sonrió mirándola con adoración. «Por Dios, qué cuerpo más bonito tiene»—. Tendré que azotarte un poco para que aprendas buenos modales.

Sasuke alzó una mano y la dejó caer sin demasiada fuerza, pero lo suficientemente intensa como para que le escociera un pelín.

En cuanto Sakura notó la primera cachetada se volvió loca, frenética. ¿La estaba pegando como a una niña? ¿La estaba azotando en el trasero? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Después de cinco nalgadas, que Sakura soportó con humillación, se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer nada contra Sasuke, porque era mucho más fuerte que ella. Si él quería seguir tratándola así, no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Sería un juguete en sus manos. Se sintió humillada y triste. Le escocía el trasero y un duro manto de vulnerabilidad la cubrió por completo.

—Mira cómo se enrojece tu piel, princesa —le dijo con un murmullo de aprobación, acariciando su nalga maltratada—. Me encanta —le susurró en el oído. A continuación, le mordió el lóbulo y ella gimió.

Sakura estaba interpretando a la perfección el papel de doncella aterrada. Coló una mano entre sus piernas y sus dedos se untaron de humedad.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Te gusta esto, Senju? —preguntó, animado por su respuesta física. Tiró de sus muñecas inmovilizadas y le subió el cuerpo hasta hacerla llegar a los barrotes de la cama. Ahí las esposó a los barrotes.

«¡¿De dónde demonios había sacado esas esposas?! ¡¿Se ha vuelto loco?!».

Ella tiró de las barras metálicas del cabecero, perpleja y muerta de miedo. Quería liberarse. Quería huir de ahí. Ese juego no le gustaba. Ese Sasuke no le gustaba.

—No puedes escapar, princesa... —aseguró él, que se desnudó tras ella, metido de lleno en su nueva identidad malhechora.

«Pero ¿es que no ves que estoy llorando, cretino? ¡No lo estoy pasando bien!», intentó gritar. Pero la mordaza en la boca se lo impidió.

—Estás húmeda y preparada para mí —aseguró Sasuke, acercando su prepucio a la entrada de la intimidad de su mujer—. Soy un pirata cruel y estoy convencido de que nunca nadie te ha follado así, como lo haré yo, ahora, a la fuerza.

Sakura abrió los ojos llorosos y se quedó inmóvil por el pánico. Sasuke tiró de sus caderas y las levantó. Después le abrió las piernas y se colocó entre ellas.

«Oh, Dios. No. No». No sería capaz. Sasuke no sería capaz de forzarla. Ella no lo quería hacer así...

Así no. No estaba jugando. ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta?

Sakura empezó a moverse como un animal, intentando liberarse. Pero la dura silueta recortada de Sasuke la miró implacable. Después volvió a azotarle las nalgas como castigo por intentar huir.

—¿No comprendes que no puedes escapar de mí? —La tomó de las caderas y pegó su pubis a sus nalgas. Tomó su pesada erección con su mano libre y la guio de nuevo a la cueva cálida de Sakura—. Eres mía para hacer lo que quiera contigo. Estás atada. Y te voy a follar como follan los piratas. Sin contemplaciones —murmuró al tiempo que la penetraba, ensanchándola, internándose con empujones duros, resbalando por su matriz hasta empalarla por completo.

Sakura se quedó sin respiración. Sasuke era muy grueso y grande, y nunca la penetraba por completo, porque ella era estrecha y siempre le dolía. Su Sasuke jamás le había provocado dolor, y siempre la tuvo en consideración. Pero ese desconocido que abusaba de ella no era Sasuke.

¿Quién demonios era?

—Oh, sí... —gruñó Sasuke saliendo y entrando sin remisión—. ¿Toda entera, Senju? Fíjate... —Empujó para asegurarse de que no cabía más—. Estás hambrienta hoy. Pues si quieres más, yo te daré más...

Y se lo dio. Sasuke bombeó en el interior de su mujer, disfrutando de sus gemidos, de sus gritos, de las nuevas sensaciones que les recorrían a ambos. Aquello también era hacer el amor. Y Sasuke disfrutaba porque se trataba de Sakura, y ella respondía a la perfección. En un alarde de atrevimiento la cogió del pelo al tiempo que la penetraba sin descanso y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás como un salvaje conquistador.

Su mujer. Suya. Su compañera ideal de juegos.

—Me corro, Saku... —susurró empezando a temblar—. Me co... Me corro.

Sasuke rugió al ser sacudido por el mejor orgasmo de todos los que había tenido con ella. Dejó en su interior hasta la última gota. Al final, acabó desplomado encima de ella, encajados profundamente.

Sakura ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba tan húmeda. Todo el día se lo había pasado mojada imaginándose ese reencuentro con su marido. Pero nunca pensó que aquella noche todo a su alrededor se resquebrajaría.

Ese no era Sasuke. Ese maltratador, abusador, violador... No era Sasuke.

Él no estaba en ese cuerpo. El hombre que había abusado de ella esa noche era un hijo de puta. Un hijo de puta que nunca querría a su lado.

Arrancó a llorar desconsolada, con tanta fuerza que el temblor de sus hombros sacudió el cuerpo de Sasuke.

—Oh, cariño... Princesa —murmuró en su oído—. ¿Te ha gustado?

Sakura tosió y empezó a temblar como si estuviera en shock. Sasuke, extrañado, se apartó de ella para verle la cara, pero no había luz. Saltó de la cama y salió al porche desnudo para darle a los fusibles.

Cuando entró de nuevo en la habitación, Sakura seguía en la misma posición en la que la había dejado, y lloraba con las pupilas dilatadas por la impresión, con temblores provocados por algo que Sasuke no se atrevía a pensar: miedo. Miedo de él.

—¿Sakura? —murmuró, quitándose el parche del ojo, apresurándose para quitarle las esposas y liberarla la mordaza—. ¿Sakura? ¿Preciosa...?

La joven huyó de él, con las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas pálidas.

—¿Saku? —Sasuke alargó la mano hacia ella, preocupado por su reacción. Una sensación fría le hizo vacío en el pecho. No le gustaba aquello.

—¡No te acerques a mí! —le gritó tapándose con el vestido que él había roto. Buscó las esposas y las miró asqueada, al igual que a aquella pelota negra con agujeros que había tenido en la boca y que casi la había hecho babear—. ¡No te acerques, hijo de puta!

—Saku, no, no... No es lo que piensas. —Sasuke corrió a abrir la bolsa y sacar una fusta—. Es un juego de dominación y sumisión... Esto es... Mira. —Le ofreció la fusta—. Ahora tú puedes dominarme si lo deseas. Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo. Incluso me puedes azotar los testículos con esto si...

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Te voy a denunciar!

—Pero..., Sakura, tú has querido jugar conmigo y yo...

—¡Vete a la mierda, loco sádico! ¡Me has violado! ¡Me has pegado! ¡Me has esposado! —gritó, perdida en sus terrores.

Sarada empezó a llorar al oír gritar a su madre.

—No, no, Sakura, por favor... Escúchame. —Estaba desnudo, húmedo todavía de él y de ella. Sin escudos ni defensas.

—¡Me has hecho daño! —le recriminó ella, abrazándose al vestido roto—. Te has... ¡aprovechado de mí! ¡Me has maltratado!

Cada acusación que vertía sobre él le hacía sentir vergüenza de sí mismo. Era como ácido en una herida, o como puñales directos a su corazón.

—Pensé... Pensé que lo disfrutabas como yo. —Levantó las manos temblorosas y tragó saliva. Tenía la garganta seca—. Jamás lo volveré a hacer, cariño... Perdóname... Me he equivocado. —Sus ojos azabaches enrojecieron de arrepentimiento.

Sakura corrió a su habitación escapando de sus disculpas y Sasuke la siguió.

—¡No te acerques a mí! —repitió ella tomando a Sarada en brazos para que se calmara. Cogió el teléfono móvil, que había dejado cargando sobre la mesilla de noche, y empezó a marcar un número de teléfono.

—¿Sakura? —Sasuke palideció y se acercó a ella, pasándose las manos por el pelo con nerviosismo —. ¿Qué... estás haciendo?

—Te he dicho que te alejes. No me toques. ¿Papá?

—Sakura... No lo hagas. —Sasuke se arrodilló ante ella, perdido, confundido, desnudo en cuerpo y alma, y lloró como un niño—. Saku, ha sido un error. No lo volveré a hacer...

—Papá, esta misma noche tomaré un vuelo hacia Luisiana. ¿Puedes enviarme a alguien a recogernos?

—No, Sakura... —pidió Sasuke, llorando. Eso no podía estar pasando.

—No, no estoy bien, papá. —Ella empezó a llorar, mirando a Sasuke con desconfianza, procurando que no se acercara ni un centímetro a su hija—. No, Sasuke no vendrá... Él... Oh, papá... —No pudo decir nada más. Se limitó a asentir a lo que su padre parecía decirle por teléfono—. Sí... Sí, de acuerdo. Sí. Ahora lo haré. Sí, papá... Bien.

Cuando colgó, Sakura sorbió por la nariz y se abrazó a Sarada, cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

Sasuke seguía de rodillas, indefenso y rendido. Todo. Todo lo que había construido en esos siete años y medio se había esfumado por una mala decisión.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso, Saku? Yo te quiero.

—¡No digas eso nunca más! Los hombres como tú no quieren a las mujeres —dijo temerosa—.¡Tú...! ¡Tú no eres quien yo creía! ¡Me has engañado todo este tiempo! ¡Me has forzado! ¡Tú! — rugió, incrédula.

—¡No es verdad! No te he forzado. Pensaba que lo estabas disfrutando...

—¿Cómo voy a disfrutar algo así, maldito enfermo? —espetó mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

—No..., no te veía la cara, y como ese era el papel que tenías que hacer... —Sus explicaciones parecían ridículas ante aquella situación.

—¡Que no me hables! ¡Lárgate! ¡No te quiero ni ver!

—Pero, Sakura... —Sasuke se frotó la cara con las manos y se secó las lágrimas—. Escúchame al menos... ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Por qué has llamado a tu padre?

—¿Que por qué he llamado a mi padre? ¿Tú qué crees, cabrón? No pienso estar bajo el mismo techo que un violador —le soltó con desprecio—. Mi hermano Nawaki murió defendiendo a una mujer de un violador. Alguien como tú acabó con su vida. ¿Cómo crees que me siento?

—No digas eso... —le pidió, afectado.

—Y ahora yo... —Sacudió la cabeza y alzó la barbilla. Su cálida mirada verde, a pesar del shock, se había vuelto fría—. Ni mi hija ni yo viviremos contigo. Me voy.

—¿Me vas a dejar?

—Te voy a dejar. Te voy a denunciar. Eso haré. No te perdonaré jamás. No soy de esa clase de mujeres que da segundas oportunidades cuando el hombre que dice que quererlas les pega, las humilla y las viola. Yo no soy así.

—¡Sakura, maldita sea! —Lo estaba acusando injustamente. Entendía su impresión y su miedo, pero no podía estar hablando en serio—. Soy Sasuke. ¡Sasuke! ¡Tu marido! Solo estaba jugando, joder. — Se acongojó de nuevo e intento abrazarla, para que juntos encontraran una solución a aquel malentendido. Necesitaba tocarla y sentir que lo aceptaba.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No me toques! —Ella estaba completamente ida, sin atender a sus palabras—. ¡Vete! ¡vete! No te quiero ver más... ¡Vete! —le ordenó con los pulmones llenos de ira y decepción.

Sasuke, asustado, agachó la cabeza como un perro apaleado. No sabía ni qué hacer ni adónde ir.

Cogió algo de ropa sin ton ni son y las llaves de su coche, y salió de la casa.

Tal vez, cuando volviera, Sakura hubiera recapacitado. Seguro que se la encontraba con Sarada, sentadas en el comedor, esperando para hablar civilizadamente y aclarar las cosas. Una historia como la de ellos no podía acabar así. No tendría sentido.

Arrancó el todoterreno, dispuesto a conducir toda la noche, esperando despertar de aquella pesadilla que cada vez se parecía más a una broma de mal gusto.

Sakura se había enamorado perdidamente de él, del Sasuke que ocultaba su identidad laboral y que la había engañado desde el principio.

En cambio, justo cuando quiso mostrarse ante ella, desnudo y con el corazón de amo en la mano, ella parecía asustarse, desenamorarse, lo tachaba de violador y lo abandonaba.

Si había una moraleja de todo aquello, él no la sabía leer. Pero, tal vez, Jūgo y Naruto Uzumaki podrían ayudarle a iluminarlo.

Necesitaba a sus amigos. Ahora más que nunca.

Aquella noche fue la peor de su vida.

Cuando contó angustiado a Naruto y a Jūgo lo que había pasado, sus dos amigos no podían creer peor desenlace para él.

Uzumaki escuchaba atentamente la narración de Sasuke. Comprendía la decepción y la desazón de su agente, pero, de algún modo, podía llegar a entender el pánico de Sakura, y más todavía después de conocer lo que había pasado con su hermano, Rick.

—Me ha metido en el mismo saco que al asesino de su hermano —explicó incrédulo, bebiendo un vaso de coñac que Naruto le había ofrecido—. Me ha dicho que soy un maltratador. —Tenía la mirada perdida, fija en la única estantería del comedor minimalista de Naruto.

El agente vivía en un cuadriculado apartamento de lujo, de tonos blancos, grises y negros en el centro de la capital.

Jūgo vivía cerca de él en un loft para soltero, así que acudió inmediatamente a la llamada de socorro de sus compañeros.

—Se ha asustado. —Naruto intentó excusar a Sakura.

—Por supuesto que lo ha hecho. —Sasuke bebió de un solo trago lo que quedaba en su vaso. Se sentía amargado y furioso consigo mismo por haber querido jugar con ella así. Tal vez jamás debió sugerirle nada a su mujer—. Joder, deberíais haberle visto la cara... Fue como si toda la confianza que había depositado en mí se esfumara de un plumazo. Así. —Movió la mano dando una bofetada al viento—. ¡Zas!

Jūgo tenía sus ojos fijos en la punta de sus zapatos, escuchando con pesar lo mal que lo estaba pasando su amigo.

—Sasuke..., ¿crees que Sakura te denunciará?

Naruto frunció el ceño, sopesando esa desastrosa posibilidad. Esperaba que no lo hiciera, de lo contrario, Sasuke podría llegar a convertirse en el hazmerreír del FBI, al menos para los que estuvieran al corriente de la operación Amos y Mazmorras. Y no solo eso: los que no le conocieran, pensarían que era un maltratador, y eso no les gustaba nada a los agentes. Podrían prejuzgarle. Le señalarían como si fuera una vergüenza. Fuera como fuera, si Sakura se iba con sus padres y no hacía nada, el conflicto podría llegar a solucionarse con tiempo, pero para ello Sasuke debería contarles la verdad.

Debería revelar su verdadera identidad de agente del FBI.

Y eso era lo que todos esperaban.

Pero si, lamentablemente, su mujer decidía poner la denuncia, la orden de alejamiento no tardaría en llegar, y Sasuke se vería abocado al ostracismo, a soportar aquella mancha en su expediente, como violador, y a enfrentase a la tortura de aceptar que la mujer a la que amaba lo rechazaba por mostrarle su naturaleza de amo. Ella era la única a la que, sinceramente, le había entregado el corazón.

Naruto se acuclilló frente a Sasuke y lo agarró por la nuca.

—No te puedes hundir, ¿me oyes? —Sasuke alzó su mirada vidriosa y acongojada, intentando prestar atención a las palabras de su superior—. Pase lo que pase a partir de ahora, tienes que continuar y levantarte.

Jūgo seguía en silencio, pues sabía que a partir de ese momento, Sasuke viviría en un vía crucis, con el miedo de ser denunciado, con el pavor de ser rechazado por su esposa y con la inseguridad de perder el respeto dentro del cuerpo.

Pero ellos estarían ahí. Jūgo estaría ahí para partir caras si alguien osaba insultar o menospreciar a Sasuke por algo que él, en realidad, no había hecho. Del mismo modo que Sasuke, con su infinita paciencia, le había intentado sacar día tras día de su miseria después de su obsesión por la muerte de Misaki.

Los amigos estaban para eso, ¿no?

Para apartar la mierda cuando estorbaba.

Sin embargo, poco pudieron hacer ante lo que Sasuke se encontró, al amanecer, cuando llegó a su casa con ojos sanguinolentos por el alcohol, la falta de sueño y las lágrimas de arrepentimiento.

Un coche de la policía lo esperaba en el jardín de su casa. Los vecinos de la periferia se asomaban para fisgonear. No había rastro de Dalton, que en otro momento habría salido disparado a saludarle.

Mientras caminaba arrastrando los pies hasta las escaleras del porche, para averiguar si Sakura seguía dentro o no, el policía de piel negra y alto y ancho como un armario empotrado le detuvo el paso.

Sasuke tragó saliva y saludó a los dos agentes con educación.

—¿Es usted, Sasuke Uchiha? —preguntó.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Queda usted arrestado por la violación de Sakura Senju.

Le cogieron las muñecas y le dieron la vuelta. Él no opuso ninguna resistencia, perdido como estaba en sus pensamientos, sin poderse creer que Sakura, finalmente, hubiera hecho lo que él más temía.

¿Cómo había acabado de esa manera?

—Tiene derecho a guardar silencio. Todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra en un tribunal...

—¿Mi mujer sigue ahí adentro? —preguntó mientras lo acompañaban al coche de policía, con las manos esposadas a la espalda. ¿Vería Sakura cómo se lo llevaban? ¿De verdad continuaría pensando que era un violador?

—Tiene derecho a consultar un abogado. En caso de que no lo tenga, le será adjudicado uno de oficio...

—¿Sigue ahí?

—Su mujer ya no está en Washington —contestó el otro agente, el de pelo blanco, mientras lo empujaba bruscamente a la parte trasera del coche.

Sasuke no dijo nada más.

Sakura se había marchado. Seguramente, habría ido con sus padres.

Apoyó la cabeza en el cristal de la ventana y tragó con amargura lo poco que le quedaba de orgullo.

No tenía nada más que decir. No había nada más que hacer.

Todo había acabado de la peor de las maneras. Lo que vendría tras una denuncia de ese tipo sería una noche interminable en el calabozo. Una noche en la que se regodearía en su propia miseria, recordando una y otra vez lo que había hecho mal esa noche para destrozar la vida que había construido durante siete años y medio.

Tras la denuncia, en función de todo lo que valorase el juez tras la declaración de Sakura, se dictaminaría la sentencia.

Aunque Sasuke sabía que un hombre con una denuncia de maltratos a sus espaldas estaría sentenciado de por vida.


	13. Chapter 13

Al día siguiente, después de la consecuente noche en el calabozo, Sasuke pasó a disposición judicial. El juez evaluaba la denuncia por violencia de género. Lo acompañaba el letrado particular del FBI, que había mandado expresamente el subdirector Jiraiya, después de que el propio Naruto Uzumaki le contara lo que había pasado.

Sasuke Uchiha formaba parte del caso de Amos y Mazmorras, y Jiraiya conocía al juez Levron, el que se encargaba de su atestado. Una llamada al juez, que nunca se confirmó, quizás atenuara la sentencia.

Sasuke se defendió diciendo que su mujer había accedido a jugar, a aquella fantasía. Pero que, en algún momento, se asustó y él no se dio cuenta porque pensaba que estaba metida en su papel.

La diligencia de valoración de riesgo que habían hecho los policías en la comisaria, después de la declaración de Sakura, había sido alta. Su mujer lo acusaba de violencia, reducción y violación.

Sin embargo, la relación de Jiraiya con Levron redujo los perjuicios hacia Sasuke. Aunque aceptaron la denuncia de Sakura, como ella había viajado a Luisiana porque no quería volver a Washington por nada del mundo, no pudieron ratificar el atestado.

Así que Levron impuso una orden de alejamiento de un año, pero no condenó a Sasuke. No podía acercarse a menos de quinientos metros de Sakura. Pesaría sobre él la denuncia de violencia de género, pero no lo condenarían, ya que los disfraces y las cuerdas halladas en la habitación indicaban a un juego que habían practicado de mutuo acuerdo. Y, sobre todo, porque Sakura no quería volver a Washington a confirmar la denuncia.

Así acabó todo.

Con el gesto derrotado al salir del juzgado, Sasuke se fue a su casa con lo puesto. Tendría para siempre el estigma de abusador. Un agente de la ley con un cartel de delincuente.

Era un desgraciado.

Cuando subió las escaleras que daban al porche y abrió la puerta de la entrada, sintió que ese ya no era su hogar. Las habitaciones olían a colonia de bebé y al champú de pelo de Sarada. A la que tampoco podía ver, ya que la orden de alejamiento se extendía hacia su propia hija.

Sakura se había ido deprisa y corriendo porque no soportaba mirarlo a la cara ni permanecer en el mismo lugar que él. Y tampoco quería que Sarada tuviera que verlo.

Le tenía miedo. Su Sakura le tenía miedo.

Sasuke apretó los dientes con rabia y fue hasta la habitación de invitados. Las esposas aún pendían de los barrotes de la cama.

Una ira furiosa y ardiente lo recorrió por completo. Se sintió mezquino y enfermo por haber descubierto esa parte de él que deseaba la dominación. Aquel lugar lo condenaba sin compasión.

Aquella cama lo marcaba a fuego..., era la alcoba en la que Sakura creyó que su juego de role play había sido un abuso en toda regla.

¿Se había merecido esa reacción? ¿Por qué pensó que a ella le gustaba? ¿Por qué se imaginó que vería con buenos ojos su nueva naturaleza?

Jamás había hecho el amor con ella de aquel modo. Siempre fue suave, dócil, nada agresivo. Pero había descubierto que le gustaba precisamente ese tipo de sexo duro, y lo único que deseaba era practicarlo con su esposa.

Pero había sido una decisión equivocada.

Sasuke miró a su alrededor. La soledad lo abrazaba con frialdad y sorna, riéndose de él y de sus malas elecciones.

Ahora necesitaría el consuelo de Dalton. Pero Sakura había arrasado con todo, lo había dejado solo y abandonado. Ni siquiera creía que el perro pudiera estar con él. ¿Qué se pensaba que iba a hacerle? ¿Estaba siendo justa con él? Cogió su teléfono y salió de la casa con gesto cansado. Cayó derrotado sobre los escalones del porche, pensando que se merecía que Sakura le diera una oportunidad. Al menos se merecía que lo escuchara.

Con la esperanza de que ella descolgara el teléfono la llamó, aunque sabía que aquello no le gustaría nada al juez.

Después del tercer aviso de llamada, descolgó el teléfono.

—¿Saku? ¿Cariño? —Sasuke agarró con fuerza su iPhone, como si fuera a ella a quien estaba cogiendo en realidad y no quisiera soltarla. La respiración al otro lado sonaba pesada—. ¿Me estás escuchando? Saku... Por favor. —No sabía por dónde empezar—. ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué has hecho esto? ¿Por qué me has denunciado? Siento muchísimo haberte asustado... Sabes que te quiero —intentaba decir las palabras adecuadas, dar con la fórmula mágica que lograra su redención—. Jamás te haría daño a propósito... Yo... Sabes que eres lo más importante de mi vida, ¿verdad, princesa? ¿Eso lo sabes? No me importa que me hayas denunciado... Me da igual. Si crees que lo merezco, lo acepto. Lo acepto por haberte hecho pasar un mal trago. Dios... —Se golpeó la frente con el puño—. Lo lamento tanto... Pero podemos arreglarlo. Sabes que yo no soy así... Sabes que daría mi vida por ti. Vuelve y deja que te lo demuestre. Regresa aquí. Esta es nuestra casa... Te has llevado a mi hija contigo. Y también a mi perro. Eso no es justo, Saku... Yo jamás les haría nada a ell...

—Mira, pedazo de mierda —dijo la voz de Dan de repente—. Mi hija jamás va a volver a hablar contigo. Y, en lo que me queda de vida, más te vale que no te acerques a ella, porque removeré cielo con tierra hasta verte entre rejas y con una porra en el culo, ¿me oyes?

—Señor Senju... Necesitaría hablar con su hija, no con usted...

—¿No conmigo, cabrón? ¡¿No conmigo?! Pues que se te grabe esto: ¡tú y mi hija habéis acabado! ¡¿Entendido?! —rugió—. ¡Ya no estás en mi familia! ¡Ya no eres nada de ella ni de mí!

—Soy... Soy el padre de Sarada.

—Mi nieta jamás tendrá por padre a un sádico enfermo y violador como tú. ¿Me has oído? ¡Jamás! En breve, recibirás noticias sobre la anulación de tu matrimonio.

—Eso debería hablarlo yo con su hija, ¿no cree? —preguntó Sasuke, sin dar crédito ante aquella amenaza. Nadie iba a obligarle a romper su matrimonio. Él amaba a Sakura.

Un cortante silencio amenazó con hacerlo volar todo por los aires, hasta que Dan añadió:

—Has hundido a mi mujer. Has hundido a mi hija. Y me has perdido el respeto a mí. Ten por seguro que no voy a dejar que te acerques a ella. Ni ahora ni nunca. Y más vale que, cuando te lleguen, firmes los putos papeles del divorcio, o te prometo que iré a tu casa y haré que los firmes con sangre.

Sasuke pensó que las amenazas eran demandables. Pero ¿cómo iba a hacer cambiar de idea a un hombre ido, dominado por la rabia, y que tenía suficientes razones para odiarlo?

—Sí, señor. ¿Sakura está de acuerdo con el divorcio? —preguntó. Se negaba a creerlo.

—Ella misma ha sido quien nos ha pedido que contactemos con nuestro abogado. Se acabó, Sasuke.

Dan colgó el teléfono. Sasuke quedó en estado de shock, sin poder pensar en nada que no fuera en su miserable estado actual.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Tenía que dejar de luchar por una mujer que creía que la había violado? ¿Debía dejar de luchar por una mujer que lo había demandado? ¿Que quería el divorcio y que iba a alejarlo de su hija?

—Se ha llevado hasta a Dalton... —repitió en voz baja, para convencerse de ello.

Sin embargo, en todo aquel caos reinante en su interior, sí que pudo vislumbrar el siguiente paso que debía dar.

Marcó el número de teléfono de Naruto Uzumaki. Cuando este descolgó, su voz sonó preocupada.

—Sasuke..., ¿cómo ha ido todo?

—Se ha ido. Sakura se ha ido. Se lo ha llevado todo con ella. Se acabó.

—¿Cómo que se acabó? ¿Así? ¿Ya está?

—Sí. El juez me ha puesto una orden de alejamiento sobre Sakura y mi propia hija...

—Joder...

—Se ha llevado a Dalton. Ah, sí... —Miraba al frente sin ver nada en realidad—. Dentro de poco me llegará la anulación del matrimonio.

—¿Se quiere divorciar?

—Sí.

—Sasuke... Tío, lo siento mucho —dijo, sincero, pues sabía el amor incondicional que sentía hacia su mujer—. ¿Y necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que vaya?

—No. Te llamo solo para pedirte algo.

—¿El qué? Lo que sea.

—No quiero seguir haciendo de amo en la misión. Quiero que le pidas a TenTen que intercambie el rol conmigo.

—Sasuke... Lo de tu mujer no va a pasar con todas, ¿comprendes? Ha sido un caso extremo, pero eso no quiere decir...

—Te he dicho lo que quiero, Uzumaki. ¿Puedes arreglarlo?

Naruto calló inmediatamente.

—Hablaré con Jiraiya.

—Bien.

—¿Necesitas algo más?

—¿Tienes una máquina del tiempo? —Sonrió sin ganas.

—No, no la tengo.

—Entonces no necesito nada más. Te veré mañana en el trabajo.

—Jiraiya te ha dado un par de días para que soluciones tus asuntos personales...

—Como ves. No hay nada que solucionar —lo cortó—. Mañana te veo.

—Está bien. Hasta mañana.

Sasuke se levantó de los escalones y se internó en la casa. Necesitaba trabajar y ponerse en marcha para no pensar, para mantenerse ocupado.

Desde su casa, con un camuflador de IP que le había facilitado Jūgo, podía conectarse desde el portátil al foro secreto de Dragones y Mazmorras DS y ver si había nuevos llamamientos para jugar en la liga nocturna de dominación.

Pero, en aquel aciago día, aún le quedaba una sorpresa desagradable por descubrir. El portátil había desaparecido.

Sakura también se lo había llevado.

¿Por qué?

 _Nueva Orleans_

 _Cuatro semanas después_

Sasuke y Sakura tuvieron que verse las caras en Luisiana, en un encuentro con sus abogados para tratar el divorcio.

Ella ni siquiera lo miró. Ni siquiera se dignó a dirigirle la palabra. Y lo peor de todo era que había asistido Neji, el nuevo directivo de Azucaroni, que además se colocaba ciertos galones y parecía jactarse de ser una suerte de guardaespaldas.

Su hermosa futura exmujer, se cubría los ojos con unas gafas de Prada, de pasta negra, grandes y oscuras. Vestía toda de negro, llevaba el pelo suelto y liso, rosa brillante, perfecto, como siempre.

Y había perdido varios kilos.

Sasuke tenía ganas de reventarle la cara a ese tipo, y a su mirada desdeñosa y acusadora. No sabía nada de nada. Y a ella... A ella solo quería abrazarla. Hacía cuatro semanas que no se veían. Y le parecía una eternidad. Se hubiera alegrado mucho si se hubiesen encontrado en otras circunstancias, pero jamás en esas.

Sakura quería divorciarse.

—Mi cliente ofrece un divorcio de mutuo acuerdo. La situación es insostenible y agradecería que el señor Uchiha colaborase —dijo el abogado defensor—. Pedimos que esto no se alargue demasiado para que Sakura Senju pueda rehacer su vida lo antes posible y con normalidad.

Sasuke tenía unas enormes ojeras, pero, aun así, a Sakura le seguía pareciendo el hombre más guapo del mundo. Aquello no cambiaba. Aunque estuviera poseído por el demonio, su belleza era incuestionable.

—¿Cómo estás, Saku? —le preguntó él con calma, preocupado.

—Se llama Sakura —intervino Neji.

Sasuke apretó los dientes e hizo lo posible por ignorar a ese gilipollas engominado y vestido con un traje carísimo que se sentaba a su lado como intentando protegerla de él. Lo que ni Neji ni ninguno de los ahí presentes sabían, ni siquiera Sakura, era que el único que podía protegerla del mundo era él.

—¿Eh, Saku? —insistió Sasuke alargando la mano para intentar acariciarle la suya.

—No la toque, señor —dijo el abogado.

Sakura se quedó mirando fijamente la mano de Sasuke, y después retiró la suya con lentitud y se sostuvo la izquierda con la derecha para cobijarlas.

—Solo quiero saber si ella se encuentra bien —insistió, mirando a su abogado—. ¿Es malo preguntar eso?

—¿Cómo crees que está después de lo que le hiciste, cretino? —le respondió Neji enfrentándose a él.

Sasuke, esta vez, desvió sus ojos dorados hacia el acompañante de Sakura. Neji se encargaba de llevar la empresa en ausencia de Sakura. Seguramente, Dan le había pedido el favor de que fuera con su hija a enfrentarse a él. Él sería incapaz de controlarse, aunque estaba seguro de que Dan los observaba desde algún lugar de Nueva Orleans. Seguro que lo controlaba para que nunca volviera a pasarse de la raya con su hija.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada de menosprecio, como si ese tipo no fuera un hombre de verdad, como si no tuviera ni idea de la vida. Después centró su atención en Sakura, que lo miraba a través de sus oscuros cristales, aunque él no podía verle los ojos.

—¿Dejarás que vea a Sarada, Saku?

—Mi cliente puso una orden de alejamiento respecto a ella y su hija. No puede acercarse a ninguna de las dos —respondió el abogado.

—Créame que sé muy bien lo que ha hecho mi mujer contra mí. —Sasuke seguía sin retirar sus ojos acusatorios de Sakura—. Pero quiero saber si con el tiempo me permitirá ver a mi hija. Ya sé que ella no quiere saber nada de mí, pero Sarada... —Se quedó callado, maldiciendo su suerte—. Sakura, mírame... Ella es mi niña, sabes cuánto me quiere ella y cuánto la quiero yo. No puedes hacernos esto—le pidió.

Sakura se movió incómoda en la silla. Tenía a su marido delante, y todavía no se creía que hubieran llegado a ese punto.

—Mi cliente reclama que se haga cargo de los costes del tratamiento psicológico que está recibiendo y de la manutención de su hija, cuya custodia no es compartida.

A Sasuke se le partió el corazón al saber que Sakura iba a terapia por lo que él hizo. Y acabó por descomponerse cuando se dio cuenta de que también había perdido a su hija.

—No me merezco esto —dijo él agachando la cabeza—. Te dije que fue un juego. —Le clavó una mirada llena de reproches. ¿Cómo podía defenderse y dialogar con su mujer ante tres hombres desconocidos que no creían en su inocencia? Ni siquiera su propio abogado creía en él. Estaba completamente vendido—. Pensaba que jugabas conmigo.

—Por favor, absténgase de volver a dirigirle palabras a mi cliente —intervino de nuevo el abogado de Sakura.

Sasuke se calló de golpe, hasta que plantaron el acuerdo de divorcio frente a él, con todas aquellas cláusulas.

Neji le pasó el brazo por encima a Sakura. Sasuke sintió ese gesto como un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa para evitar estamparlos en el rostro de ese pomposo. ¿Qué coño hacía tocándola?

—¿Este es tu nuevo novio? —soltó Sasuke sin poder evitar morderse la lengua.

Sakura dio un respingo y contestó rápidamente:

—No. No lo es.

—Vaya, si hablas... —murmuró Sasuke sonriendo con sorna.

—No provoques a Sakura, Uchiha —le soltó Neji sacando pecho.

—Me llamo Sasuke, ¿Entendido, gominas? —Los ojos azabaches del agente titilaron con furia y clavaron en su sitio a Neji. Miró a su abogado y añadió—: Pídale a este señor que deje de hablarme y de intervenir, o le daré tal guantazo que se le saltarán todos los dientes.

Sakura parpadeó, confusa al ver aquel desafío lleno de testosterona en la actitud de su esposo. No podía olvidar que Sasuke era un gladiador, un Hércules con ropa de hombre contemporáneo. Pero siempre había ocultado su naturaleza más salvaje, aunque su cuerpo estuviera forjado para la guerra sobre la arena.

—Agresivo, violento... —lo insultó Neji.

—Neji, no seas ridículo —contestó Sasuke riéndose de él—. He dicho guantazo, no puñetazo. Seré considerado contigo.

—Eres un mierda. Un violador. Sakura no te quiere ver ni en pintura. —Neji sabía que eso lo provocaría, parecía querer que saltara.

Sasuke ni siquiera sonrió, amenazó a Neji con su actitud y se juró que cumpliría su amenaza. Si pudiese, no le daría un guantazo, no..., sino que le reventaría la cabeza por gilipollas. Tomó los papeles de encima de la mesa.

—¿Estoy obligado a firmar estos papeles ahora mismo? —le preguntó Sasuke a su abogado.

El abogado negó con la cabeza.

—Puedes evaluarlo y firmar dentro de unos días. El divorcio sigue adelante con tu firma, Sasuke. Si no firmas, no hay divorcio. Pero, si firmas, aceptas todas las cláusulas.

—De acuerdo. —Asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta del despacho de los abogados de la familia Senju, justo en el centro de los negocios de Orleans—. Voy a pensar en cada una de las cláusulas de este acuerdo que me quieren obligar a firmar. Y añadiré las mías antes de aceptarlo. —Miró por última vez a Sakura. Quiso decirle algo más, pero se negaba a intercambiar una sola palabra delante del protegido de Dan. Lo trataban como a un perro, pero no quería salir apaleado de ahí—. Hasta pronto.

Sasuke dejó a su esposa de una sola pieza, sorprendida por su desafío. Ella se quedó con la vista clavada en su ancha espalda y en aquel pelo azabache que había acariciado cientos de noches. Él era muy educado, paciente y considerado... Nunca habría abandonado una reunión de ese modo.

Neji le puso la mano en el hombro y la miró de frente.

—¿Estás bien, Sakura? —Sus ojos amables la miraban con compasión, como si ella no fuera capaz de sobrevivir sola.

—Sí. Estoy bien —afirmó sin dudarlo.

—Ese cabrón no volverá a tocarte jamás. Te lo prometo.

Sakura no quería promesas de nadie. Ni quería que insultaran a Sasuke. Le dolía que lo atacaran de ese modo. Aunque no sabía por qué seguía preocupándole, después de lo que le había hecho.

¿Cómo podía continuar queriéndolo y pidiéndole el divorcio a la vez?

Necesitaba ver a su psicóloga de nuevo.

 _Dos semanas después_

A Sakura le costó sudor y lágrimas, varias crisis de ansiedad y terapias con su psicóloga Chiyo retomar su nueva vida.

Sasuke y ella se habían visto en las oficinas de sus abogados catorce días atrás. Pero, en realidad, hacía un mes y medio que no hablaba con Sasuke, desde que se fue de Washington aquella noche. Seis semanas sin oír su voz, sin su risa, sin sus bromas... Seis semanas sin contemplarlo al amanecer, cuando aún seguía dormido; sin verlo al anochecer, cuando la claridad de la luna que entraba a través de las ventanas y del balcón recortaba su rostro. Demasiados días de no recibir ni sus besos ni sus caricias, de no verlo meciendo a su hija y cantándole al oído. Seis semanas de no ser sepultada bajo sus abrazos de oso amoroso y protector. Porque él siempre fue muy protector con ella, pese a lo que había sucedido.

No podía comprender cómo, después de lo que había vivido aquella violenta noche, solo era capaz de recordar lo bueno. Y eso era de lo que hablaba a menudo con Chiyo, su psicóloga. Era una mujer de edad avanzada dispuesta a llegar al fondo de la cuestión, pues dialogaba con ella sin tapujos.

Tenía mucha experiencia en el tratamiento con mujeres maltratadas y conocía bien los perfiles de los maltratadores. Era la mejor en el estado.

—Sakura —le dijo ese día Chiyo, que llevaba unas inmensas gafas cuadradas de pasta fucsia, el pelo recogido en un moño y los ojos claros e inteligentes—, ¿cómo te sientes hoy?

—Todavía confusa y dolida.

—¿Sabes algo de Sasuke? ¿Ha firmado los papeles de divorcio?

Negó con la cabeza y jugó con su alianza. Todavía la llevaba puesta.

Chiyo desvió la mirada al arete de su dedo.

—¿Todavía no te sientes con fuerzas para desprenderte de él?

—No. No soy capaz.

—Las mujeres que sufren malos tratos y abusos tienen miedo de emprender una vida solas. Sus maridos les han absorbido tanto la personalidad, las han anulado tanto que creen que no son capaces de hacer nada solas. Por eso necesitan mantener algún tipo de vínculo con él... Pero eso sucede las primeras semanas. Después se dan cuenta de que vuelven a ser libres. ¿Tú te sientes así?

—No. —No sabía cómo describir lo que le pasaba ni lo que acababa de descubrir—. Yo no tengo miedo de nada. No me siento ni menos ni más libre. Solo me siento perdida.

—Sakura —Chiyo entrelazó los dedos y se inclinó hacia delante—, ¿eres consciente de que tu perfil no responde a ningún canon de mujer con secuelas de ese tipo?

—Lo sé, Chiyo.

—¿Y tienes alguna duda sobre lo que sucedió ese día?

Ella arqueó las cejas y se encogió de hombros, como si ya no le importara nada en lo más mínimo. Como si hubiera perdido ese elemento que hacía que todo le incumbiera.

—¿Y si las tuviera qué pasaría? ¿Qué cambiaría? En mi casa, todos tratan a Sasuke como un enfermo, como un maltratador.

—Según tu declaración, eso es exactamente lo que es. ¿Hay algo de esa noche que te haga creer lo contrario?

¿Algo de esa noche? Sí. Había pensado mucho sobre ello. ¿Fue todo tal y como ella lo vivió? Ya no lo sabía. Pero sí sabía algo. Cuando huyó, se llevó el portátil con el que Sasuke solía trastear en su oficina. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hizo. Solo sabía que tenía ganas de ver qué hacía, con quién hablaba todos los días y qué era lo que había ahí... Sentía mucha curiosidad por averiguar las páginas que visitaba.

—Me llevé de la casa el portátil que Sasuke solía utilizar en su oficina.

—Ah... ¿Se lo quitaste? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí, eso podría decirse —admitió con la boca pequeña.

—Y... ¿por qué me cuentas esto? ¿Hay algo que hayas descubierto en él?

«Pues sí, maldita sea», pensó, todavía aturdida. Había llevado el portátil a un centro de Nueva Orleans que estaba repleto de hackers. Por un módico precio, te abrían el ordenador y sacaban todos los historiales de páginas visitadas y demás, aunque las eliminaran.

Sasuke visitaba un foro de dominación y sumisión llamado Dragones y Mazmorras DS. Un foro destinado de bondage, dominación y sumisión. Habían dejado de lado el masoquismo, menos mal.

Había unos personajes llamados villanos, alguien que se conocía como Reina de las Arañas, un tal Wenger, unas criaturas, amos del calabozo...

¿Por qué Sasuke visitaba ese sitio? ¿Acaso le gustaba ese tipo de sexo? ¿Ese sexo era legal? ¿No era violento ni humillante?

¿Qué juego era ese?

La noche que Sasuke jugó con ella, se sintió mal consigo misma. Estaban escenificando una violación, él la estaba violando... ¿Eso no era depravado e inmoral?

—¿Sakura?

—A Sasuke le gusta el BDSM.

—¿BDSM? —Chiyo se descruzó de brazos. Ella sabía muchas cosas sobre todo tipo de conductas sexuales. Y, por supuesto, conocía el BDSM—. ¿Y tú lo sabías?

—No... Bueno, la noche que me esposó, él me dijo que íbamos a jugar... Pero no sabía que el juego iba tan en serio...

—Entiendo. —Chiyo se subió las gafas por el puente de la nariz—. Aceptaste jugar y... ¿qué fue lo que él te dijo o hizo para que dejaras de creer que aquello era un juego?

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, sin dejar de darle vueltas a su anillo. Ahora ya ni lo sabía. No sabía por qué había reaccionado así.

—Yo... No lo sé. Creí que el juego era real. Dejé de verlo como un juego. Por todos lados hay violadores, asesinos, psicópatas..., ¿verdad? —intentó excusarse—. Y aquello era tan diferente a cómo Sasuke me solía hacer el amor que supongo que me asusté. Tuve miedo de él.

—La confianza es básica en un juego de dominación. Si Sasuke no supo alertarte, es también responsabilidad suya.

—Pero yo confiaba ciegamente en él, sentí curiosidad por el juego y me apetecía jugar —reconoció con honestidad—. Sin embargo...

—Sakura. —Chiyo le tomó la mano al ver que empezaba a temblar—. Te veo tres veces por semana desde hace mes y medio. La primera semana estabas decidida a echar a Sasuke a los leones. Pero, después, a medida que ha ido pasando el tiempo, siempre que he querido culpabilizarle de lo que sucedió, tú lo has defendido. ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que, de saber que tenías tantísimo miedo, se habría detenido?

—Creo que realmente me sentí como una doncella violada por un pirata. Porque aquella era una especie de fantasía de Sasuke... Y yo... No podía hablar porque tenía una mordaza en la boca, y él... puede que pensara que yo estaba en mi papel, y yo... —Se le habían llenado los ojos de unas lágrimas que empezaban a resbalarle por las mejillas—. Yo lo deseaba mucho. Hacía muchos meses que no hacíamos el amor. Mi depresión posparto se había alargado más de la cuenta y... De verdad que deseaba estar con él.

—Dices que en tus años de matrimonio él jamás te insultó, ni te trató mal, ni te forzó a nada.

—No, por Dios. Él era un amor. —Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y empezó a llorar—. Sasuke es el mejor hombre que he conocido. Me ha apoyado siempre en todo, nunca me ha hecho sentir inferior, ni me ha hecho daño... Excepto esa noche. Pero ya no sé si mal interpreté lo que pasó aquel día entre nosotros. Chiyo..., necesito entender qué he hecho y cómo me siento. Estoy muy confundida, y tan tan perdida... —Sollozó—. ¿Y si Sasuke quería que yo me metiera en sus fantasías y no lo entendí? — Exhaló, agotada, y miró la libreta en la que su psicóloga tomaba apuntes—. ¿Y si me equivoqué? Te veo tomando notas día tras día, en la hora que estoy aquí contigo. Y yo solo hago que hablar y hablar... Y vuelvo constantemente a lo mismo. Y cada vez tengo más dudas... Dime, ¿qué opinas tú?

Chiyo sonrió llena de empatía. Podía comprender la confusión de su paciente.

—Es muy pronto para hacer una valoración de tu caso, Sakura.

—No es del todo pronto, y lo sabes. Eres la psicóloga de nuestra familia. Tú me atendiste cuando sucedió lo de mi hermano. Me conoces.

—Sí. Te conozco, Sakura.

—Entonces, ¿qué opinas de todo? Dímelo, por favor. Tú no odias a Sasuke como lo hacen todos los que me rodean. No tienes prejuicios. Tal vez, tengas una opinión más objetiva al respecto. —Se limpió la nariz con un pañuelo, esperando que Chiyo le diera una respuesta que le valiera.

La psicóloga pensó si darle una opinión objetiva la orientaría, si debía hacerlo. Chiyo había atendido a mujeres maltratadas, que realmente tenían miedo hasta de respirar, y ese no era el caso de Sakura. También había atendido a mujeres que debía evaluar por orden de la fiscalía de Luisiana, y unas cuantas eran unas mentirosas que fingían ser víctimas de malos tratos, para así poder cobrar una indemnización. Pero a esas las cogía pronto e informaba pertinentemente a las autoridades.

Sin embargo, Sakura era una excepción. Ella había estado segura de que su marido había abusado de ella.

—Muchas mujeres fantasean con las violaciones, y eso no quiere decir que deseen ser violadas. Y muchos hombres fantasean con forzar a mujeres, y eso no los convierte en violadores. —Caminó alrededor de Sakura con cuidado. Aquel tema estaba lleno de minas—. Las fantasías suceden en la mente, porque la mente es libre de imaginar lo que le dé la gana. Por todo lo que me has contado de Sasuke, y por el modo en el que me lo cuentas, no lo temes. No le tienes miedo. Eso me indica que Sasuke jamás te maltrató.

—Ya te lo he dicho.

—Pero puedes mentirme, como otras, ¿verdad? Y no lo has hecho. Dices la verdad.

—Sí. Jamás mentiría en algo así.

—Bien. Llegado a este punto, creo que Sasuke quiso vivir una fantasía contigo. Además, si ahora me dices que has descubierto que estaba metido en un foro de dominación y sumisión, creo que puedo comprender un poco mejor lo que pasó entre vosotros. Tu marido ha despertado a una naturaleza sexual basada en la dominación y en la sublevación. Eso no quiere decir que él desee hacerte daño. —Se detuvo un instante y escogió las siguientes palabras—. La fantasía que interpretasteis tenía la finalidad de que ambos gozarais. Y no fue así. Lo que creo que ha desencadenado todo este shock en ti ha sido el hecho de que era la primera vez que jugabais. ¿Sasuke intentó jugar contigo antes en algún momento? —preguntó.

—No. Nunca me dijo nada sobre juegos, ni esposas, ni fustas...

—Es algo incómodo para las parejas estables cambiar el rol de su sexualidad. Y más difícil es reconocer que te apetece cambiar. Pero es algo inevitable si realmente se despierta tal naturaleza en una persona. Es como el que es gay o la que es lesbiana. Pueden acostarse con alguien del sexo opuesto un tiempo, y no disfrutarlo demasiado. Hasta que un día se cansan de reprimirse y deciden acostarse con una persona del sexo por el que se sienten atraídos. Y, a partir de ahí, nada podrá hacerles cambiar, porque es su instinto y su naturaleza la que elige esos gustos.

—Él... Sasuke, en el tiempo que lo tuve en cuarentena, me lanzaba miradas intensas y muy ardientes—recordó algo avergonzada—. Siempre hemos gozado de una buena salud sexual...

—Tal vez él quería más. Tal vez quiso más y pensó que a ti te gustaría. Pero todo se le fue de las manos. Lo que Sasuke no imaginó era que tú entrarías en shock, al relacionar lo que él te hacía con el asesino de tu hermano. Nosotros no planeamos lo que nuestra mente puede hilar. Hay detalles y recuerdos que tenemos enterrados en el subconsciente y que aparecen cuando menos te lo esperas. Por ejemplo: tu pavor a las tormentas. Su origen viene de la noche en la que os avisaron de que Nawaki había muerto. Desde entonces, siempre que cae una tormenta, te puede la ansiedad...

—Desde que estoy con Sasuke no he tenido pánico. Él reemplazó el recuerdo malo por uno bueno. —Sonrió con tristeza y arrepentimiento.

—Tu caso ha tenido agravantes que han tenido que ver con la tragedia de Nawaki. Justificado o injustificadamente, el terror te sacudió cuando Sasuke te puso en sus manos y te esposó. Creíste que a ti también te mataría un violador, aunque se tratara de Sasuke. Tu mente utilizó tu pánico y tu recuerdo enterrado para que entraras en tensión y después huyeras de él. Y ha tenido que pasar el tiempo para que veas lo sucedido desde otro prisma. Tus padres son especiales, Sakura. Sufrieron mucho la pérdida de su hijo, y acusan el hecho de que no pudieron protegerle, por mucho poder y dinero que tuvieran. Que a ti te haya pasado eso ha reabierto esa herida en ellos. Y han volcado toda la ira de lo que sucedió con tu hermano mayor en Sasuke. Es su chivo expiatorio.

—He destrozado a Sasuke —susurró Sakura, empezando a ver a través de la niebla—. Creo que me he equivocado. Lo he lanzado al agua con los cocodrilos.

Su padre y su madre la cuidaban lo mejor que podían. Estaban pendientes de cada uno de sus movimientos. Y al principio ella lo agradecía, pero, al pasar el tiempo, ese control la ahogaba, porque la misma protección paternalista y sobreprotectora de la que había huido nueve años atrás, cuando se fue a la Universidad de Washington. Además, en ese momento, después de lo mucho que le costó que aceptaran a Sasuke en la familia, ahora ya no podían verlo ni oír nada sobre él. Y siempre que ella sacaba el tema, lo zanjaban con dureza.

—Sakura.

La voz de Chiyo la sacó de su autoflagelación.

—¿Qué?

—No es la primera vez que toco el tema del BDSM en las relaciones de pareja. En mis terapias para matrimonios, alguna vez ha salido este aspecto. Hay muchas parejas que juegan a la dominación, incluso sin saberlo. La cuestión es que conozco a una sexóloga que podría ponerte en contacto con gente del BDSM que cumplen... fantasías y deseos de mutuo acuerdo. Puede que, si hablas con uno de ellos y te explican cómo es su mundo, si te enseñan cómo es una de sus fantasías sin que tú estés metida en ella, encuentres puntos en común con lo que viviste con Sasuke. Y puede que entiendas mucho mejor lo que viviste.

—¿Tú crees? Lo que quiero es... dejar de sentirme mal por lo que he hecho. Y dejar de sentirme mal por sentirme mal, ¿comprendes?

—Alto y claro —respondió Chiyo—. ¿Quieres que te dé el teléfono de una de esas personas?

—Sí, por favor.

Chiyo sonrió con indulgencia y le escribió el teléfono en una hoja, junto con un nombre: Mei.

Antes de acostarse, esa misma noche, mientras Sakura estaba en su habitación de la mansión Senju de Thibodaux, en lo alto de una de las torres, y se quedaba sentada sobre la cama, con la vista fija en el teléfono que Chiyo le había facilitado, miles de dudas asaltaron sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo, nada la alejaba de la idea de que se había equivocado con Sasuke.

Ella solita, ayudada por su trauma y su poca confianza, había hecho estallar su matrimonio en mil pedazos.

Una orden de alejamiento.

Un divorcio todavía sin firmar.

Y la custodia total de Sarada.

Todo deprisa y corriendo, y bien seguidito. Un palo detrás de otro. Un error detrás de otro.

Las lágrimas de arrepentimiento cayeron sobre el papel que sostenía, que fue a parar al suelo en cuanto escuchó la voz de su marido dentro de su habitación.

—¿Por qué lloras?

Sakura se levantó de repente y se quedó de pie, frente a la cama, mirando hacia el balcón que ofrecía unas vistas maravillosas de Thibodaux.

La silueta de Sasuke aparecía recortada entre las cortinas rojas y transparentes. Llevaba unos pantalones militares anchos, unas deportivas negras y blancas, y una camiseta de tirantes oscura que delineaba su hercúleo cuerpo.

—¿Sasuke?

—¿Qué?

—¿Eres tú?

—Sí... Lo que queda de mí —dijo él levantando una botella de whisky y brindando a su salud, para luego beber a morro.

Sakura tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Pero no con miedo. ¿Estaba borracho?

Lo había denunciado por violencia de género con agravantes. Tenía una orden de alejamiento que debía respetar y un divorcio que pendía entre ellos como una soga. Si de verdad creyese que Sasuke era un maltratador, en ese momento estaría muerta de miedo y a punto de desmayarse. Aun así, no le temía.

No le temía en absoluto.

—¿Cómo demonios has subido hasta aquí?

Él sonrió sin muchas ganas y chasqueó con la lengua.

—Te dije que soy un superhéroe. Te casaste con Batman, ¿recuerdas?

Tiró la botella vacía al suelo de madera de la terraza y entró como si fuera el señor de aquella mansión. La seguridad de aquella supercasa era un mal chiste. Él siempre había visto sus carencias y por dónde fallaban las cámaras y dónde había puntos ciegos. No le había sido nada difícil burlarlas.

Sakura solo llevaba un camisón muy corto amarillo que enseñaba más de lo que ocultaba. Pero hacía calor en Luisiana y no era bueno dormir muy abrigada.

Sasuke no le prestó ninguna atención al modelito. Pasó por su lado y se metió las manos en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones militares, como si esa mujer jamás le hubiera gustado ni le hubiera vuelto loco.

Ella se abrazó con nerviosismo, más preocupada de que lo pillaran ahí que de que él pudiera hacerle daño de nuevo.

—No hace falta que llames a la policía para decirles que he burlado la orden de alejamiento. Esta es la última vez que voy a hacerlo. —Se dio la vuelta y la miró de forma cínica, sin alma.

Sakura se estremeció al ver aquellos ojos azabaches tan vacíos, tan sin brillo. Parecía un muerto en vida. Pero incluso, muerto, Sasuke era guapo.

—¿A qué has venido?

—A violarte no —aseguró con apatía—. Con una denuncia ya tengo suficiente, ¿no te parece? — Dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo y oteó la habitación—. Sakura... Siempre fuiste una princesa, ¿verdad? Hay cosas que contigo jamás se deben hacer, supongo... He aprendido la lección —juró, afirmando con la cabeza como un robot.

Sakura frunció el ceño ignorando el estremecimiento que recorrió su piel.

—No me has contestado, Sasuke... ¿A qué has venido?

—Pues verás, Sakura... —Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos como si esperara la redención de alguien—. He venido a romper con esto definitivamente, a olvidarme de lo que había sido mi vida hasta hace muy poco. He venido a romper contigo —desdobló los papeles y se los puso a Sakura en el pecho—, definitivamente. A romper con mi hija. A romper con mis suegros y con estos campos de azúcar. A borrarte a ti y a todos de mi cabeza y de mi corazón.

Sakura bajó la mirada y echó un vistazo a los papeles. Era la solicitud de divorcio. Y estaba firmada. La tomó con manos temblorosas y frías.

Sasuke le había dado el divorcio.

Se le encogió el pecho y una bola de pena y de tristeza se atoró en su garganta.

—A partir de hoy dejas de ser mi esposa. Aunque me duela el corazón, sé que no podré ver a Sarada jamás, y que me obligas a renunciar a su custodia..., así que también he venido a olvidarme de ella. No tengo más remedio que dártela, ¿no, princesa? —Sus ojos eran pozos de desesperación—. Se acabó. Has ganado. Tú, niña cobarde y asustadiza... —le gruñó sin acercarse ni un centímetro a su cuerpo— has ganado. Los Senju y su poder han podido conmigo. Y creo que por fin tienen lo que querían. A su hija para siempre con ellos, y a su nieta bajo su custodia. Te dejo el camino libre, Sakura, para que hagas lo que te dé la gana a partir de ahora. O mejor dicho, para que tus padres hagan lo que les dé la gana contigo.

—Cariño... —Apenas le salía la voz. Y tenía muchas cosas que decirle y mucho que reconocer, pero no sabía por dónde empezar, porque, cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más complicado y doloroso se volvía todo.

—Sasuke para ti, princesa —le replicó con desdén—. No vuelvas a llamarme Cariño. Me has decepcionado mucho, Sakura. Tal vez yo no he sido el mejor marido o nuestro matrimonio no ha sido el más normal e idílico de todos, pero sí sé algo: nunca he dejado de quererte, ni he dejado de enamorarme de ti cada condenado día. Jamás dejé de confiar en ti. Yo... Sé que no te importa, pero aquella noche...

—Sasuke, por favor. —Sakura dio un paso al frente para intentar tocarle. Necesitaba hacerlo.

—Cállate. Y no se te ocurra tocarme..., puede que sea yo quien te denuncie ahora. —Ella se quedó inmóvil, y Sasuke continuó con su discurso—. Aquella noche quise abrirme a ti, quise enseñarte cuáles eran mis nuevas inquietudes. Siempre pensé que quería compartirlo todo con mi mujer, que eso era el matrimonio. Y quise que experimentáramos juntos... Pero jamás..., jamás —dijo atravesándola con la mirada— imaginé que abrirte una parte de mi alma, que reconocer que quería jugar contigo, iba a conllevar tu odio y tu vergüenza. Tu miedo me tomó por sorpresa. Ni siquiera me dejaste hablarte o tranquilizarte...

Sakura tragó saliva, intentando mantener su temple.

—Estaba confundida, cariño.

—Que no me llames así. Está claro que ni tú ni tus padres y ni mucho menos esa niñata de Neji, que quiere hacerse pasar por tu protector y de paso meterse en tu cama, me queréis. Para ti soy Sasuke.

Sakura se relamió los labios resecos y miró nerviosa a todos lados, sin saber qué decir, con su divorcio firmado en las manos.

—Neji no es...

—No me importa. Ya no eres nada mío. A partir de ahora, no quiero que vuelvas a ponerte en contacto conmigo nunca más. Tú decidirás qué hacer con respecto a Sarada, ya que tú has decidido que no soy digno de ser su padre y que ella está en peligro si está cerca de mí. Nuestra historia ha llegado a su final.

Sasuke pasó por delante de ella, con el cuerpo tenso y los puños apretados alrededor. Le palpitaba un músculo en la barbilla de impotencia. Sakura supo cuán miserable se sentía, porque a ella le pasaba lo mismo.

—Sasuke... —dijo, esperando detenerlo así, y darle las explicaciones pertinentes. No quería que se fuera. Ahora que lo tenía ante ella y que nadie sabía que él estaba ahí, sabía que Sasuke jamás le haría daño a propósito, que no era un maltratador ni un violador. Que ella se había equivocado—. Yo... lo siento mucho.

Sasuke la miró por encima del hombro:

—No me jodas, princesa. Por supuesto que lo sientes. Y lo vas a sentir siempre. —Entrecerró los ojos y dijo—: Tsuneni.

Saltó por el balcón. Sakura se quedó con un palmo de narices. ¿Había saltado? ¿Así sin más? ¡Se iba a hacer daño!

Sakura corrió para asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero allí no había ni rastro de Sasuke.

Todavía temblorosa y abatida, oteó el horizonte. Como no le encontró, fijó la mirada en los documentos que tenía entre los dedos. Encendió la luz del balcón, porque necesitaba que le diera el aire. Se sentó en el balancín de madera, que tenía unos cojines protectores blancos y rojos. Al dar la vuelta a la segunda hoja, encontró un post-it amarillo con algo escrito:

Acepto todas las cláusulas. Concedo el divorcio a Sakura Senju. A cambio, Dalton es mío. Y el portátil que la señora Senju me robó también.

Sakura se pasó el antebrazo por los ojos, incrédula. Se dio la vuelta y corrió al interior de su alcoba, para ver si el portátil seguía donde lo había dejado.

Justo lo que se imaginaba. Sasuke se lo había llevado.

Al mismo tiempo que ella se daba cuenta de que su exmarido había recuperado su ordenador, oyó los gritos de su padre llamando a Dalton para dar su habitual vuelta nocturna por los campos.

Pero el ladrido de Dalton jamás volvió a oírse en Thibodaux.


	14. Chapter 14

_Seis meses después_

Sakura iba a cometer la mayor locura de todas las que había cometido hasta la fecha. El nombre de Mei escrito en un papel cambió el concepto de su vida de principio a fin. En cuanto tomó la decisión de ir a conocerla, sus días dejaron de ser lo que eran.

Mei era un ama. Una mujer que hacía domas a hombres y a mujeres por igual. Alguien que sacaba a la luz las necesidades de las que nadie se atrevía a hablar, ocultas en los cajones de la vergüenza y de la poca honestidad.

La relación que Sakura entabló con ella durante esos meses fue una invitación al autodescubrimiento. Aprendió a ver su vida teniendo en cuenta dos conceptos que, diferentes, se complementaban a la perfección: la dominación y la sumisión. Era como un modo de vida, como el boleto de ida y de vuelta al mundo de las más profundas fantasías.

La dómina tenía una apariencia intimidante, de voluptuosas formas y atléticas al mismo tiempo. No había nada blando en ella.

La primera vez que Sakura la vio, Mei sonrió sardónicamente, dejando caer la cabeza a un lado, valorándola como si en verdad tuviera poca cosa frente a ella.

Sakura quería averiguar qué era un role play, y quería pedirle permiso a Mei para que se lo mostrara.

Y se lo mostró. La invitó a un local nocturno de Nueva Orleans en el que se practicaba BDSM.

Mei la acompañaba en todo momento, y se sentó a su lado mientras se abrían las cortinas negras y mostraban una ventana a una sala interior oscura que simulaba una celda.

La chica rubia, tras los barrotes de la prisión, sobreactuaba fingiendo tener miedo y miraba al frente. Una puerta se abrió y aparecieron dos hombres que interpretaban el papel de carceleros.

Mei se inclinó al oído de Sakura, que tragaba saliva con nerviosismo. El ama, que llevaba el pelo caoba y sedoso recogido en un moño y lucía zapatos rojos y vestido negro, le habló con dulzura y serenidad.

—Esta mujer quiere vivir su fantasía. Desea que dos hombres la posean. Viene aquí a eso —aclaró—. Todo lo que le hagan será de mutuo acuerdo. En el momento en que la mujer accede a jugar, sabe que está a merced de ellos. Y por mucho que ella grite o llore, ellos continuarán. El role play puede hacer que se segregue mucha adrenalina, y habrá momentos en los que creas que ella no quiere lo que le hacen, e, inmediatamente después, la verás correrse como una loca. —Sonrió y miró de reojo a la rubia que sujetaba con fuerza los barrotes; los dos carceleros entraron en su celda—. Es fantástico ver cómo las personas se liberan de sus máscaras y muestran sus anhelos.

Sakura tragó saliva y se cruzó de piernas, intentando aparentar una tranquilidad que no sentía. No era miedo. No era pavor. Era una curiosidad que, insana o no, la obligaba a no parpadear para no perderse ni un solo detalle de lo que allí acontecía.

Y todo lo que vio en esa celda la dejó sin palabras y azuzó una parte de su ser que había vivido entre sombras.

La mujer de la celda estaba siendo sometida por dos hombres mucho más grandes que ella, tanto en edad como físicamente.

La tocaban como si ese cuerpo fuera suyo y la joven no pudiera decir nada. La amordazaron. Ella peleó. Y ellos se rieron mientras le daban cachetadas en las nalgas. ¿Ella también se reía? Sakura no entendía nada.

La pusieron en el suelo, de rodillas, y le ataron las muñecas para inmovilizarla, al tiempo que le abrían las piernas para que aquello fuera el metro en hora punta.

No dejaron de penetrarla, sosteniéndola por las caderas con fuerza, demostrando quién mandaba ahí.

Lo hacía primero uno y luego el otro. Ella gemía, apretaba los ojos y después los abría con la mirada ida de placer.

Otras veces, parecía olvidar que tenía que luchar, y se dejaba llevar por la fuerza de ellos.

Subyugada.

Y después los dos se lo hicieron a la vez. La montaron a horcajadas sobre el que tenía la verga más grande, que la penetró por delante. Después, el otro la tomó por detrás.

Estuvieron jugando y sometiéndola durante una larga hora.

—¿Esto es lo que querías ver? ¿Es lo que te hizo tu marido? —preguntó Mei con atrevimiento.

Sakura le había contado su caso, y Mei quería hacerle ver que se debía separar la realidad de la fantasía. Un juego se debía respetar de principio a fin. El acuerdo inicial era el que valía. Sin embargo, Sakura fue novata, y por algún motivo le entró el miedo. Después de eso, si su marido continuó, todo lo que él le hiciera parecería un agravio contra su persona. «Pobre desgraciado», se dijo, pensando en Sasuke.

—¿Ves lo que le hacen?

—Sí.

—¿Y bien?

—Es lo que me hizo él a mí... —susurró bajando la cabeza con pesar—. Pero solo él.

—¿Él te avisó de lo que te iba a pasar?

—Sí. Me dijo que lo que hiciéramos a partir de ese momento debía quedarse dentro del juego.

—Ajá. —Sakura levantó la cabeza al oír un nuevo orgasmo de la boca de la chica. Mei ni se inmutó—. Pero lo que pasó entre vosotros, no quedó ahí.

—No.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga yo por ti, Sakura? Me has pedido ayuda, pero aún no sé para qué.

Ella meneó la cabeza, contrariada. Sabía que Mei iba a ser un ama inflexible, dura y provocadora. Pero la necesitaba. Se había equivocado con Sasuke. Y, de algún modo, necesitaba comprenderlo a él, y ver si ella estaba dispuesta a recuperarlo a sabiendas de que aquel nuevo mundo era el que le gustaba a su exmarido.

Sakura levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos esmeralda en los de Mei. Esa mujer era una gata. Se la podía imaginar lamiendo sus zarpas, sonriente y segura de sí misma, antes de atacar a su presa.

—¿Conoces un foro llamado Dragones y Mazmorras DS?

Mei parpadeó, con la sonrisa ladina perenne en sus labios.

—Los auténticos bedesemeros lo conocemos perfectamente —afirmó—. ¿De qué conoces tú ese foro?

Sakura se relamió los labios en un gesto nervioso.

—Mi exmarido lo frecuenta. Se hace llamar Tigretón —contestó, sacando a la luz la información que los hackers le habían dado. No sabía nada más, ya que no podían abrir las claves y las contraseñas que Sasuke había utilizado para entrar—. Por eso me he interesado por el BDSM. Quiero comprender qué sucedió ese día que Sasuke jugó así conmigo. Y quiero saber si puedo sobrellevar sus... gustos.

—El BDSM, a veces, no solo es cuestión de gustos sexuales. Es una forma de vida. En algunos casos, el juego de dominación entre amo y sumiso dura las veinticuatro horas del día —aclaró. Le empezaba a interesar aquella mujer recatada y elegante que, con algo de reticencia, le estaba pidiendo ayuda.

—Me da igual. Solo quiero entenderlo. Quiero saber qué es.

—¿Te quieres preparar para el torneo? ¿Quieres sorprender a tu Sasuke para recuperarle? Eso es muy romántico... —dijo, aprobaando su comportamiento con la expresión satisfecha de sus ojos refulgentes.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—No sé lo que es ese torneo... Pero sí quiero hacer lo posible por recuperarle.

Mei alzó la barbilla y la miró entre sus espesas pestañas llenas de rímel.

—¿Y por qué has venido a mí?

—Chiyo me habló de ti.

—Pero soy una mujer.

—No quiero estar en manos de otro hombre. Estar con una mujer hace que sienta que no traiciono a Sasuke. A ver si me explico... Quiero dejar claro que... No me gustan las mujeres.

—¿Cómo lo sabes si nunca has probado una? —le preguntó, divertida—. ¿Como soy una mujer, tu corazón nunca se verá comprometido?

—Eh... —Sakura frunció el ceño sin saber qué contestar.

—No te preocupes, preciosa. —Se echó a reír—. Eres muy inocente... Pero déjame decirte que el corazón responde a las atenciones, no importa si hay un pene o una vagina entre las piernas. No aspiro a que te enamores de mí —aclaró—. Aunque sería divertido contradecirte... Sin embargo, no hace falta que te gusten las mujeres para hacer domas o ser el objetivo de una de ellas. Lo único que importa en la doma es el dolor y el placer. ¿Entendido?

—Sí..., supongo.

—Así que... ¿Quieres ser mi sumisa, Sakura? —le preguntó con tono seductor—. No habrá vuelta atrás.

—Quiero que me enseñes tu mundo, Mei —afirmó con tranquilidad—. Tú me ayudarás a llegar de nuevo a Sasuke.

—¿Seré tu trampolín?

—Sí, más o menos...

El ama asintió conforme y la tomó de la barbilla.

—Seré tu trampolín hacia el éxtasis. Te llevaré de la mano hacia un universo que solo reside en tu interior, y únicamente bajo la doma de mi fusta. —Le guiñó un ojo y la soltó.

Después de aquella velada promesa, Sakura no pudo atender a lo que sucedía tras el cristal. Solo pensaba en lo que le esperaba en cuanto se pusiera en manos de Mei.

Y durante meses, Mei trabajó con ella.

Tres veces por semana, empujándola a unos límites que no comprendía, que la asustaban y la atraían como nada en el mundo.

¿Dónde empezaban el dolor y el placer? ¿Dónde acababa ella? ¿Quién era en realidad? ¿Cuál sería su límite?

Mei era dura, mandona e inflexible. Pero, al mismo tiempo, cuando Sakura daba todo lo que podía, era agradecida y cariñosa, la felicitaba y la mimaba.

Le enseñó a soportar los castigos y a entregarse por completo. Le enseñó a sobrellevar las pinzas en los pezones y en el clítoris, los azotes con el flogger, el spanking, los leves mordiscos... Le instruía, guiándola a través del escozor para que encontrara ese lado oscuro del placer, solo al alcance de los más valientes. Y el placer sublime estaba ahí... Tras el umbral del dolor. En ocasiones, iban tan de la mano que no sabía si el deleite y la agonía eran uno consecuencia del otro, o al revés.

Al pasar el tiempo, Sakura consiguió algo que se le antojaba casi imposible al principio. Empezó a disfrutar.

Anhelaba encontrarse con Mei. Una parte de sí reclamaba toda aquella descarga emocional, el choque de trenes que el ama le ofrecía... La enfrentaba a sí misma. Y en cada confrontación, solo Sakura salía vencedora. Porque, después de todo el caos, de la congoja y del sufrimiento, llegaba la ola de satisfacción que hacía que se sintiera libre y extrañamente limpia. Pura como nunca.

—En una doma, cuando te sometes, te enfrentas a todos esos aspectos de ti que menos te gustan y que te hacen débil. Cuando los logras someter, renaces fuerte y libre, segura de lo que quieres y conforme con quién eres en realidad... Si nunca te empujan a tus límites, jamás sabrás de lo que estás hecha, ni adivinarás cuánto estás dispuesta a soportar. La dominación se basa en eso: en el placer y en el autodescubrimiento. Y tú —le dijo un día mientras Sakura estaba desnuda, sentada sobre un potro a horcajadas—, tú ya estás abriéndote a ti misma y al mundo con una sofisticación y un temple impropios de alguien tan novato... Eso solo sucede con los innatos, por así decirlo. Los que saben que entregarse es un don que se ofrece con libertad. El regalo más preciado que alguien puede dar a otro. Y yo —azotó las nalgas de Sakura con el flogger, y esta dio un respingo, mirándola de reojo como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza— adoro lo libre que eres, incluso estando atada y a mi merced como ahora.

Mei le enseñó algo básico para su vida, una lección que iba a poner en práctica desde que comprendió lo que era someterse a los demás.

—Hay algo erróneo en pensar que someterse es de débiles —le explicó un día mientras retorcía sus pezones con los dedos—. Las domas van destruyendo cada una de las capas que te protegen, esos muros infranqueables tras los que todos nos escondemos... Hasta que apareces tú. Hasta que te encuentras. La sumisión es solo para los más fuertes y poderosos —le dijo tirando fuertemente de sus duros guijarros enrojecidos—. El que tiene el poder en una doma es el sumiso, porque permite que le dominen. Es como si le dijeras al amo: «Me someto porque quiero, no porque me obligues». — Mei sonrió al ver que Sakura ya no la insultaba cuando le hacía eso—. Buena chica... Y si tienes la grandeza de someterte a tu antojo, Sakura, entonces es que puedes dominar tu vida de principio a fin.

Aquella lección se le quedó grabada en la mente. ¿Cuántas veces se había sometido sin quererlo? ¿Cuántas veces permitió que sus padres la controlaran y dirigieran su vida? Sakura se lo había permitido por no hacerles enfadar y para comportarse bien con ellos, sin saber que, con esa conducta, les hacía un flaco favor, a ellos, pero también a sí misma.

Sus padres no aprenderían a lidiar con sus demonios y sus miedos si ella les daba todo lo que pedían.

Y ella jamás haría lo que en realidad quería hacer si anteponía los deseos de los demás a los suyos.

Se había sometido a ellos. Había decidido obedecerles incluso contra su propia voluntad. Siempre quiso vivir en Washington junto a Sasuke y crear su propia cadena de restaurantes. Ya había elegido hasta el nombre. Se llamaría Orleanini.

Sin embargo, había aparcado sus sueños personales, sus ambiciones, por trabajar en los campos de azúcar junto a su padre y vivir con ellos para que se sintieran bien y orgullosos de ella.

El problema era que Sakura no se sentía orgullosa de sí misma. Su miedo a romper con la protección de sus padres y a emprender su camino sola, lejos del apellido Senju, hizo que no avanzara y que se conformara. Y lo peor de todo: instó a Sasuke a que se conformara también. Su exmarido siempre la había animado a que fuera emprendedora y a que dejara la empresa de su padre; decía que era hora de volar del nido. Pero Sakura nunca le hizo caso. Le sonreía y le contestaba: «Este año es el último».

Mentira. Nunca era el último.

Tal vez, había llegado el momento de que lo fuera.

Pasó el tiempo, y llegaron las domas más intensas, hasta que Mei consideró que Sakura estaba más que preparada para poder participar en el torneo de Dragones y Mazmorras DS.

Mei conocía a una tal Karin, que se encargaba de extender las invitaciones a través del foro.

Recibió una invitación doble para ella y su acompañante. Serían Mei y Sakurtication.

—Ese torneo es una auténtica maravilla, Sakura —le dijo Mei la noche anterior a partir. El ama se iba un par de días antes para recoger los atrezos y tener todos los bártulos preparados, y habían quedado para cenar en un restaurante del barrio Francés que hacía un pollo cajún especiado que estaba espectacular. El restaurante tenía un aire de Nueva Orleans, todo de madera por dentro, y de aspecto victoriano por fuera—. Te va a encantar.

Sakura mordió un stick de queso y lo untó con salsa de tomate.

—Están sosos —dijo prestando atención a la textura del alimento—. Y el rebozado no está crujiente. Yo los hago mucho más buenos. Debo ponerlo en mis futuros menús...

Mei arqueó las cejas y volteó los ojos.

—Te estoy hablando del torneo, cielo. Has trabajado duro para estar en él. Y Tigretón va a estar ahí. Me estás dejando en segundo plano por un palo de queso...

Fue entonces cuando Sakura le prestó toda la atención. El ama era muy celosa y egocéntrica. Pero a Sakura le encantaba.

—¿Karin te ha confirmado la asistencia de Sasuke?

—Sí. Y lo ha hecho de manera extraconfidencial. Ahora le debo un favor a esa zorrita altiva...

—Pensaba que erais amigas.

—Y lo somos. Pero en las domas no hay amigas. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Y si a Karin le apetece molestarme durante el torneo, no podré decirle que no. Es la jodida reina del BDSM. Mira en qué compromisos me pones. —Alzó la mano y jugó con el pelo de Sakura, que llevaba recogido en una larga cola lisa—. En el torneo no quiero colas insulsas como esta, ¿entendido? Tienes que parecer extremada. Colas altas, cara despejada... Estarás preciosa. —Sonrió feliz.

Sakura comprendía que para las dóminas el sexo era pura diversión. A los bedesemeros les daba igual jugar con los del mismo sexo, porque lo que los atraía del juego era la sumisión y el éxtasis. No se ponían etiquetas. No tenían prejuicios. Eran libres.

Sakura no salía de su asombro. Si Karin era la mitad de exigente que Mei, un encuentro entre ellas debía de ser espectacular.

Aunque ella no tendría ojos para ninguna de las dos, porque solo quería encontrarse con Sasuke.

Mei le había explicado las bases del juego, y Sakura esperaba con ahínco una carambola de cartas con las que pudiera involucrar a Sasuke en un cambio de parejas.

Mei le quitó lo que le quedaba de stick de los dedos y se lo llevó a la boca. A Sakura no le importó.

—¿Estás nerviosa, Sakurtication?

Ella se echó a reír. El nombre era ocurrente. Sí, estaba nerviosa y ansiosa. Al cabo de dos días estaría en el aeropuerto de Ronald Reagan, donde tantas veces había desembarcado para estar con Sasuke. Pero esta vez tomaría otro vuelo para las Islas Vírgenes.

Ansiaba encontrarse con él y ver la cara que se le iba a quedar cuando por fin descubriera quién era ella. Sin embargo, había algo que temía.

No iba a soportar ver a Sasuke con otra, jugando y tocándola como la había tocado a ella años atrás.

En su época de casados, jamás se habían sentido celosos ni habían tenido motivo para ellos.

Tal vez todo había sido demasiado fácil. Sin conflictos, sin discusiones, con una complicidad maravillosa entre ambos... Ninguno quería hacer algo o decir algo que dañara al otro. Sasuke accedió a que ella viviera en Luisiana para trabajar en la empresa de los Senju, y ella aceptó que él trabajara en Washington. Eran un matrimonio atípico, cuya distancia anulaba la posibilidad de tener las típicas discusiones de los matrimonios ni los consabidos desgastes con sus crisis.

Ellos no habían tenido de eso.

Sin embargo, solo hizo falta una noche de errores y de emociones volátiles para mandarlo todo al infierno.

Solo una noche. Solo el miedo. Y ya no quedaba nada.

Sakura quería acercarse a él, pero Sasuke le había dejado claro que no quería saber nada de ella. Y con razón. Le había prohibido ver a su hija y le había puesto una orden de alejamiento. ¿Qué esperaba?

Sarada echaba de menos a su padre. Lo añoraba. Sasuke siempre bailaba con ella en brazos y jugaba.

Podía tirarse horas con la pequeña sin cansarse. Muchos hombres se hartaban de los bebés enseguida, por muy bonitos e hijos suyos que fueran, pero Sasuke no. Sasuke disfrutaba de Sarada de verdad. Y los había alejado al uno del otro por culpa de sus miedos, que estaban tan dentro de ella. Por sus prejuicios, por ser una estúpida... mojigata.

—¿Ya estás flagelándote otra vez? —Mei conocía todas sus expresiones, y lo mucho que se torturaba Sakura por lo que le hizo a su marido—. No vale la pena entrar en ese remolino autodestructivo. Cometiste un error, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —Sakura se frotó la cara, a punto de derrumbarse de nuevo.

—Entonces —la tomó de la muñeca—, soluciónalo. Las lágrimas las dejas para la mazmorra. Aquí nada de lloros.

Sakura asintió, intentando serenarse.

Sí, la reconciliación iba a ser una batalla.

Y ella tenía todas las de perder. Pero quería luchar por Sasuke, porque lo amaba y... estaba arrepentida.

¿Conseguirían darse otra oportunidad?

—¿Sakura, cariño? ¿Y a qué vas a las Islas Vírgenes? —le preguntó Tsunade, que tenía a su nieta en brazos. La pequeña balbuceaba y jugaba con el oso panda que Sasuke le había regalado de un viaje que hizo a Japón. Al bebé le encantaba achucharlo.

—A tomarme unos días de descanso, mamá. —Abrió los cajones blancos de su cómoda y sacó ropa interior morada y fucsia, y prendas de ropa livianas. Mei le había dicho que allí hacía muchísimo calor y que la humedad se pegaba a la piel. El látex, los taconazos y los demás accesorios los llevaría el ama—. Mi vida ha cambiado mucho en poco tiempo y me merezco un pequeño paréntesis.

Sakura se había independizado. Compró una preciosa casita en Chalmette con el dinero heredado de su abuelo, del que ya podía disponer. Era su modo de romper con la vigilancia y la protección de sus padres. Necesitaba poner tierra de por medio entre ellos y empezar a pensar en sí misma, en vez de en las necesidades de los demás. Vivía allí con Sarada, que ya tenía más de un año. Tsunade había ido hasta allí para quedarse con la pequeña. Tsunade le hablaba, pero su padre, todavía resentido por que hubiera abandonado su hogar, no quería ni dirigirle la palabra.

Sin embargo, no fue aquello lo que supuso aquel duro distanciamiento entre padre e hija. Lo que provocó la hecatombe fue su anuncio de que dejaba la empresa para estudiar la mejor vía de emprender su negocio.

Tres meses atrás, invirtió sus ahorros de tantos años trabajando y viviendo en Luisiana para abrir la primera pizzería especializada, llamada Orleanini, en el barrio de Nueva Orleans, tal y como su nombre indicaba.

La experiencia había ido tan bien y tenía tan buenas críticas que estaba a punto de abrir otra en Gentilly. Su madre se alegraba de su éxito, aunque seguía reticente al hecho de que ella llevara sola su negocio. Pero su padre no se lo tomó nada bien. Aunque tenía a Neji, que cumpliría de maravilla en el puesto que Sakura había dejado vacante, Dan se sentía mejor teniendo a su hija cerca. Y ya no la tenía.

De ahí sus divergencias.

—Pero ¿vas sola?

—Con una amiga.

—Cariño... ¿Y quién es? ¿Es esa chica con la que te han visto a menudo entrando en locales oscuros de Nueva Orleans?

Sakura cerró la cremallera de la maleta naranja con ruedas y cogió su mandarina duck del mismo color y de piel, para comprobar que llevaba los billetes y toda la documentación.

—Sí. Esa misma.

—Sakura... Estás diferente. ¿Te has hecho lesbiana?

Ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a su madre con infinito cariño. Su educación y sus principios eran otros, pero, aunque estaba chapada a la antigua, comprendía los cambios que el tiempo traía consigo.

—No me he hecho lesbiana, mamá. Solo es una amiga. —Se acercó a ella y la tomó del rostro, para admirar las arrugas que se pronunciaban alrededor de los ojos y en el cuello, allí donde antes no las tenía. Y, aun así, seguía siendo hermosa—. No te preocupes. Solo son unos días. Vendré más morena y sonriente.

—No me gusta.

—Lo sé. Nunca te ha gustado que haga algo que tú no quieres que haga. —Abrazó a su madre y a su Sarada con fuerza, y las besó impregnándose de su fuerza, que seguro necesitaría—. Pero ya no estoy sobre tus faldas, mamá. Quiero vivir mi vida justo como quiero hacerlo. Ya sacrifiqué mucho por vosotros...

—Tu padre y yo siempre hemos querido lo mejor para ti —dijo, resentida—. Y Sasuke... Sasuke resultóser una decepción. No íbamos tan mal encaminados.

—No —la cortó Sakura rápidamente, levantando la mano para que se detuviera. No podía permitir que siguieran hablando mal de él, aunque sabía que, en el fondo, después de lo que pasó aquella noche, era culpa suya—. No digas nada sobre él, mamá. Eso es asunto mío.

—Nos hiciste partícipe de ello, Sakura —le recriminó—. No digas que no es asunto nuestro. Tú eres asunto nuestro —afirmó, pasional, como buena italiana—. Ese hombre abusó de ti...

—Dios, mamá. —Sakura dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, buscando las palabras que hicieran entender a su madre que las cosas no eran tal y como ella las había explicado. No había mentido.

Pero... No había comprendido a Sasuke. Y era bochornoso saber que todos, por su poca cabeza, sabían lo que Sasuke había hecho. Si al menos hubiera tenido más paciencia, si antes de correr a la policía se lo hubiera pensado un poco—. Mamá, las cosas no fueron así.

—Deja de decir eso. Viniste a casa destrozada y deshecha por lo que ese hombre te había hecho. No me digas ahora que no sucedió.

—Sí sucedió, mamá. Pero yo me lo tomé de un modo que no era. —Meneó la cabeza para lograr que sus palabras sonaran coherentes.

—Ya hace tiempo que dices eso... Y no te entiendo.

—Lo sé. Pero es asunto mío. Solo mío. Siempre os he hecho partícipes de todo, y aquella noche cometí una terrible equivocación...

—No lo comprendo, Sakura. —Tsunade abrazó a Sarada, desconsolada—. ¿Serías capaz de volver con él y hacernos sufrir de nuevo? Sé que no eres feliz. Ya no tienes luz en la mirada. Y me preocupo. Pero me da miedo pensar que puedas retroceder y buscar a Sasuke. Él ya no te va a querer. Y yo no quiero a un hombre así para mi hija. Nos decepcionó.

—Yo le decepcioné a él, mamá. Lo acusé de algo que no era —lo defendió—. Sé que tú no lo puedes comprender, pero yo sí. Me harías un gran favor si tú y papá pedís cita con Chiyo y habláis con ella sobre lo mío, y sobre todo en general... Tal vez ella os pueda contar mejor lo que me sucedió, y por qué me sucedió.

—¿Y eso te haría feliz de nuevo, piccola?

Sakura se encogió de hombros y no supo qué contestarle, excepto:

—Estaré bien, mamá. Te llamaré en cuanto llegue. Te veré dentro de unos días.

Sakura salió de la casa echando de menos a Sarada. Siempre le pasaba cuando se tenía que alejar de ella por trabajo. Menos mal que tenía a sus padres para que la cuidaran.

Abrió el maletero de su New Beetle para dejar el equipaje, y se puso las gafas de sol de Prada para cubrir esos ojos que ya no sonreían ni tenían luz.

¿Y qué luz iban a tener cuando ella misma había sumido en la más absoluta oscuridad al hombre al que amaba?


	15. Chapter 15

Holaaa! Hemos llegado a los tres últimos capítulos de este libro y quiero agradecerles infinitamente sus visistas y comentarios, de verdad mil gracias3

* * *

 _Torneo Dragones y Mazmorras DS_

 _Islas Vírgenes_

Sasuke lo sabía. Lo supo desde el preciso momento en el que Sakurtication se cruzó en su camino. Lo supo segundos después de contemplarla por debajo de sus pestañas, mientras adoptaba la falsa postura del sumiso que no era.

Había algo en el modo en el que el cuerpo de ella dio un respingo al enfrentarlo, en la tensión de sus hombros y su espalda cuando estaba cerca, en la manera en que lo miraba pensando que él no se daba cuenta de su escrutinio, a medio camino entre el atrevimiento y la disculpa. Una mezcla de contrastes que lo dejaban a uno en fuera de juego.

La familiar curva de los labios, besados antaño, probados miles de veces... La línea de sus hombros, y la forma de su trasero respingón y a la vez nada ordinario. Eran tantas las señales, tantas las peculiaridades que la definían.

¿Cómo un hombre podía olvidar el sabor, la esponjosidad, la textura y la forma de la boca de la mujer de la que estaba enamorado? Él desde luego no lo hacía.

Era tan cierto que esa mujer era su Sakura, como que el agua mojaba.

Porque desde que Hinata Haruno tuvo la brillante idea de intercambiarlo por una de las cartas de la concursante y dominante Mei en el torneo de Dragones y Mazmorras DS, y lo obligó a que jugara e investigara por su parte al lado de la dómina y su sumisa, Sasuke lo aceptó sin rechistar. No solo porque era necesario para la misión, sino porque quería asegurarse de que la sumisa envuelta en látex con el rostro semicubierto era su exmujer.

Y, en ese momento, de pie, en el centro del salón de la suite del hotel, con el ama Mei de pie frente a él y Sakurtication a su lado arrodillada, estaba a punto de descubrir que estaba en lo cierto.

Lo que hacía ella ahí era un completo misterio. Era algo incomprensible.

«Pero, por el amor de Dios, Sakura. ¿A qué estás jugando?», se preguntó mientras sus ojos se mantenían fijos en la punta de sus pies desnudos y en la madera clara que revestía el suelo de la suite.

¿Y qué quería hacer Mei con ellos?

—Quiero jugar un rato con vosotros —dijo ella, sonriendo mientras acariciaba de un extremo a otro su fusta negra con mango de piel de serpiente—. Mañana nos tocarán varias pruebas y quiero saber cómo de bien os podéis llevar y cuánto estáis dispuestos a obedecerme.

Sasuke mantuvo la cabeza agachada, dominando su parte desafiante todo lo que pudo y supo. Esa mujer quería que él y su exmujer siguieran sus directrices, obscenas, pervertidas y tentadoramente oscuras, las mismas que en otro momento y, tal vez en otro tiempo, habría estado dispuesto a ejecutar con ella.

Pero no así. No ahora. Y aunque pareciera contradictorio no con ella.

«Maldita sea», se repetía, tan tenso que temía que en algún momento se fuera a romper. Si daba un paso en falso y demostraba algún signo de reconocimiento hacia Sakurtication, Mei se daría cuenta, y no quería que nadie los relacionara. Él estaba en medio de una misión del FBI, no en un torneo para su propio goce. Y Sakura... Ni idea. ¿Qué hacía ella? Si llegaran a descubrir que estaban vinculados de algún modo, ella correría peligro.

—Sakurtication. —Mei rodeó a Sakura, que seguía postrada en el suelo, con la barbilla casi pegada al pecho y una actitud obediente. Tomó entre sus dedos de uñas rojas su larga cola castaña y la acarició hasta que las suaves y lisas hebras se deslizaron lloriqueando para liberarse de su amarre.

Entonces, a la suave caricia, siguió un brusco tirón de pelo. La dómina esperaba oír unas palabras que no llegaban.

—¿Sí, ama? —preguntó Sakura con un sutil siseo de protesta.

—Buena chica. —Sonrió y la soltó de nuevo. Ama. Ella era un ama, y sus sumisos jamás debían olvidarlo. Por eso, siempre que se dirigieran a ella, debían llamarla por su nombre. Y Sakura no podía olvidar todo lo aprendido durante esos meses juntas. Tenía su oportunidad delante. La redención—.Este perro necesita que lo amaestren. El ama de pelo negro que lo llevaba parece haberle permitido muchas libertades. ¿Recuerdas cómo se llamaba?

—Lady Nala, ama —contestó Sakura con algo de timidez.

Ella sabía mejor que nadie que esa mujer no se llamaba Nala, y que, además, habían coincidido en el avión desde Nueva Orleans hasta Washington D. C. Las casualidades de la vida eran tan pasmosas y singulares que Sakura todavía no se había recuperado de la impresión de saber que la desconocida a la que extrañamente le había contado sus intimidades e inseguridades asistía al mismo torneo que ella con su exmarido de pareja.

—Nala... Nala ha acabado con el Rey León —recordó Mei, entretenida—. Menudo espectáculo han dado, ¿eh? Ver a King con peluca ha sido increíble... Curiosa pareja. Y a ti, Tigretón —lo tomó de la barbilla—, la leona te ha desechado. ¿Estás triste, gallina? —lo provocó.

—No, ama Mei —contestó con voz grave.

—¿No? ¿Por qué no? —Mei deslizó los dedos de su mano derecha por el torso desnudo de Sasuke, y se detuvo en el botón de sus pantalones de cuero.

Sasuke apretó los dientes. Aunque Sakura seguía con el rostro semicubierto y envuelta en látex negro, estaba claro que ambos ya se habían reconocido. Si Mei continuaba con su juego, al final, se verían obligados a dejarse llevar por sus órdenes, y eso incorporaba una gama amplia de sinónimos de las palabras «sexo» y «tocar». Y eso estaba mal. Porque lo cierto era que en más de un año solo había tocado a su exmujer una vez. Y le había bastado para alejarla de él para siempre.

El experimento se convirtió en una atrocidad, derivó en un divorcio y en un despropósito de palabras bochornosas que pesarían siempre entre ellos.

Obviamente, nunca sabría si Sakura podría haber actuado de otro modo si en algún momento él le hubiese comentado que, en vez de un aburrido comercial, era agente secreto del FBI. Si le hubiera hablado de ese lado oscuro que había descubierto recientemente y que le apetecía poner en práctica con ella.

Sin embargo, su mujer nunca lo supo. Y Sasuke tampoco tuvo ganas de contarle nada más después de la denuncia de malos tratos que manchaba y acarreaba su expediente. Además, la distancia que Sakura puso entre él y su hija, que ahora ya casi tenía dos años, había matado cualquier compasión que pudiera sentir hacia ella.

Le había destrozado la vida. Y ese incidente propició un giro en su papel en la misión. Sasuke pasó voluntariamente de interpretar el rol de dominante a hacer de sumiso, porque jamás querría volver a intimidar o a asustar a una mujer como lo había hecho con Sakura.

Sin embargo, todo aquello parecía muy lejano y contradictorio, teniendo a Sakura ante él, en las Islas Vírgenes, como perrita de un ama muy atractiva y vestida como una sumisa. Es más, estaba actuando como tal.

¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Por qué Sakura estaba ahí?

—Puto chiste —gruñó para sí mismo.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Mei clavándole la uña en un pezón desnudo.

—Digo que no, ama. No la echo de menos. Mi nueva ama sabrá darme lo que me merezco y complacer mis necesidades.

Mei hizo un mohín de conformidad y asintió con agrado.

—¿Harás todo lo que te diga, Tigretón? Curioso nombre —apuntó—, ¿a qué es debido?

Sasuke quería mandar a esa bruja a recoger ortigas. En vez de eso, se serenó y se obligó a no recordar que su nombre de jugador se debía al peluche que Sakura aún conservaba sobre su cama de niña. O al tigre inmenso, recuerdo de la Yakuza japonesa, que rodeaba su nalga y su cadera.

—A que soy grueso y esponjoso, y tengo nata por dentro, como el pastelito. —Sonrió como un lobo.

Sabía que desafiaba a la dómina con su actitud, pero antes muerto que reconocer que aún pensaba en Sakura de algún modo.

Los hombros de Sakurtication se tensaron y, por un momento, pareció levantar la cabeza para mirarlo.

Sasuke tuvo ganas de echarse a reír. A su exmujercita no le había gustado nada esa broma. Y se alegraba. No estaba ahí para hacerla sentir bien. De hecho, ella ni siquiera entraba en las ecuaciones del torneo. Y necesitaba sacársela de encima y echarla antes de que las cosas se complicaran y corriera peligro.

Al fin y al cabo, era la madre de su hija, ¿no? Aunque seguro que Neji lo habría sustituido de maravilla, el muy hijo de puta...

Una rabia rojiza nubló su mirada, pero hizo bien en mantenerla a buen recaudo. Se concentró en las vistas que dejaba ver la amplia ventana de las playas paradisiacas y los yates amarrados a la costa.

Las Islas Vírgenes eran preciosas.

—¿Así que eres grueso y tienes nata? —Mei cogió el guante lanzado por Sasuke. Con la punta de la fusta resiguió su ombligo y su pubis, y le golpeó en los testículos.

Cuando Sasuke dio un salto y apretó los dientes de dolor, Mei arqueó las cejas esperando las palabras de su sumiso.

—Gracias, ama.

Ella se echó a reír y le ofreció la mano a Sakura para que se acercara a ella. Sakura la tomó y Mei la colocó de rodillas frente a Sasuke.

—Me apetece ver cómo jugáis. Sakurtication, quiero que masturbes al jodido Tigretón con tu boca, que te tragues toda su nata y que lo hagas temblar hasta que se caiga de rodillas.

A Sasuke se le paró el corazón. No se lo podía creer.

¿Estaba pasando eso en realidad?

—Sí, ama.

No le iban a temblar las manos, aunque hicieron varios amagos, las muy traidoras.

Sakura tragó saliva y accedió a la orden de la dómina.

Sasuke estaba tan impresionante, ahí de pie ante ella, con ese pendiente en forma de serpiente en la oreja, los ojos negros pintados de kohl, el collar de perro al cuello, su pelo despeinado y la ropa negra ajustada... Y esos pantalones de cuero... Por Dios, ningún hombre le haría justicia. Parecía un punk mafioso, tan atractivo como el pecado.

De repente, se sintió posesiva, aunque no tenía derecho, y deseó que Mei no viera lo que iba a hacer, pero, conociéndola y sabiendo cuánto disfrutaba esa mujer con los juegos, seguro que la animaría y la provocaría a dar más.

—Quiero que la mires en todo momento, Tigretón. —Mei se sentó en la chaise longue, cruzada de piernas, agitando el pie izquierdo de arriba debajo de vez en cuando—. ¡Venga! —Dio una palmada—. ¡Es para hoy!

Sakura desabrochó el botón plateado de su pantalón y bajó la cremallera. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a Sasuke desnudo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía a él...

Pero igual que no se había olvidado ni de su cara ni de su cuerpo, ni mucho menos de su tatuaje, tampoco había olvidado aquella parte de su anatomía que tantísimo placer le había proporcionado antaño.

mIntrodujo la mano fría en el interior y sacó su miembro, duro, grueso y venoso. Ah, pero Sakura sabía que se podía endurecer todavía más.

—Sakurtication tiene las manos frías —dijo Sasuke acusadoramente.

—Ya me las calentaré —contestó ella para sorpresa de su dómina y del mismísimo Sasuke.

—¿Quién os ha dado permiso para que habléis? —El tono amenazador de Mei los obligó a concentrarse en lo que tenían que hacer. Ella se levantó y abrió la palma de su mano derecha para golpear la fusta sobre ella—. No me hagáis enfadar, o tendré que poneros a los dos contra la pared.

La irascible mirada de Sasuke hizo que Mei frunciera el ceño y lo mirase como si no entendiera su actitud.

—¿Eres un perro provocador? —Mei sonrió y atisbó parte de su tatuaje de tigre, que quiso investigar por sí misma—. ¿Tigretón, eh? Bonito tatuaje... —Ese tipo, el exmarido de Sakura, no era sumiso ni por asomo. Fingía serlo. Pero no lo era. No había ni una célula sumisa en su cuerpo. ¿Por qué había entrado en el torneo con ese rol? Era algo que ella no iba a preocuparse por averiguar. Aquella era la misión de Sakura, no la suya—. Cómetelo, muñeca.

Sakura no se lo pensó dos veces. Abrió la boca y la hizo desaparecer con lentitud en su interior.

Mei se acercó para ver cómo lo hacía.

A Sasuke las neuronas le ardieron y todos sus circuitos se deshicieron al sentir la lengua de Sakura, ahora más experta que cuando era su mujer.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso de aquel modo delante de otra mujer? ¿En qué mundo paralelo estaban?

Sasuke apretó los dientes al sentir que Sakura presionaba su prepucio con la lengua y el paladar... Y tragaba. Tragaba para poder albergarlo completamente entero. Entero como nunca antes había podido.

Él era muy grande, y entendía que hubiera mujeres que no eran suficientemente profundas para darle cobijo por completo.

Sakura era así. Pero el tiempo y aquella mamada acababan de desmentir aquella creencia.

Mei se acercó a ella por la espalda e, inclinándose un poco sobre su exmujer, le susurró al oído mientras le tapaba los orificios de la nariz:

—Trágalo, Sakura. Tienes un enorme Tigretón con nata en tu boca. Chúpalo...

Sasuke estaba hipnotizado por la imagen. Sakura levantó la mirada hacia él. Sus ojos verdes brillaban enfervorecidos, y Sasuke se ponía duro y más duro cuanto más comprobaba cuánto le gustaba a Sakura lo que hacía.

—Eso es, muñeca —la aplaudió Mei sonriendo. Le soltó la nariz para que respirase de nuevo y después dirigió sus pullas a Sasuke. Lo tomó de la barbilla y acercó su nariz a la de él—. ¿Te gusta lo que te hace? Sí, seguro que sí... ¿Sientes su lengua? —Dirigió su otra mano y meció sus testículos entre sus dedos, presionándolos gradualmente—. Más vale que te concentres en el placer y te corras, gatito. O te apretaré los huevos con tanta fuerza que haré tortilla con ellos. —Sasuke gimió involuntariamente y Mei arqueó las cejas—. ¿Es eso? ¿Necesitas dolor para correrte? ¿Te gusta esto? —Mei le clavó las uñas en los testículos y Sasuke dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, abandonado al placer—. Venga, yo te agarro. Ahora, fóllale la boca.

Sakura gimió y parpadeó con las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo.

Y aquello fue su perdición.

Su exmujer empezó a tragar y a tragar, sacudiéndolo con la mano. Sasuke se hinchó, cogió aire, y sin casi poder controlarlo, sacudió las caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás, haciéndole el amor a su boca.

Entrando a través de su garganta, casi ahogándola. Pero a Sakura le daba igual. Solo quería darle placer.

Las rodillas le temblaron de manera incontrolable, un cosquilleo ascendió a través de su espina dorsal y después rodeó sus testículos y su vientre. Y entonces estalló.

Estalló en el interior de la boca de Sakura, y ella tragó como si aquello fuera un alimento espeso y delicioso, como un manjar necesario para la vida.

Apenas le sostenían las piernas. Cuando Sakura lo soltó, limpio y deshinchado, con un ligero lametón de despedida, avergonzado, se dio cuenta de que no tardaría en endurecerse de nuevo y en hacérselo como el salvaje que en realidad era.

Mei los miró y se echó a reír, aplaudiendo como si estuviera frente a los actores de un espectáculo de humor.

—Me habéis puesto caliente —murmuró mirando divertida a Sakura—. ¿Saku?

—Sí, ama —dijo ella con voz ronca, todavía saboreando la esencia de Sasuke. Nunca antes se lo había tragado, porque tenía sus reparos. Le daba un poco de asco. Sin embargo, ahora lo sentía natural y rico. Qué curiosos eran los prejuicios. Cuando desaparecían, todo era bueno o malo dependiendo del prisma del observador.

—¿Qué te parecería que el gatito me follara a mí mientras se da un festín con tu vagina?

Sakura se tensó de golpe y frunció el ceño, enfadada con Mei. ¿Que qué le parecía? No estaba dispuesta a compartir. Y no quería ver a Sasuke jugando con nadie de ese modo. Hasta ahora, en el torneo, no lo había visto aún. Quería recuperarlo, recuperar su respeto y su amor, no compartirlo. Si Mei la provocaba así, no tendría reparos en arrancarle la cabeza. Eso le parecía.

Sasuke, por su parte, aún estaba cogiendo aire, después de que Sakura lo dejara sin fuerzas. ¿Mei proponía un trío? Interesante.

¿Qué diría la niña de papá? Desde luego, había aprendido a hacer felaciones que daba gusto. ¿Con quién? ¿Con Neji?

Ese pensamiento le crispó los nervios. Era celoso y posesivo. La mayoría de los amos lo eran, y no les gustaba que tocaran lo que era suyo. Pero Sakura ya no era suya, él ya no era un amo y no debía importarle lo que hiciera después del divorcio, ¿no?

Mei puso los ojos en blanco y miró al techo.

—Oh, por Dios. Qué débiles sois... —Hizo un gesto como si les diera por perdidos y cogió la llave tarjeta de la habitación—. Estáis castigados. No quiero que salgáis de la habitación. Voy a pasármelo bien en el cóctel del hotel. Vosotros dos me aburrís —mintió, acalorada. Antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, le guiñó un ojo a Sakura y sonrió maliciosa—. Aprovechad el tiempo, cachorros.

Sasuke, todavía respiraba agitadamente, colapsado por aquel increíble orgasmo, cuando Mei desapareció de la suite y, por fin, los dejó solos.

Desvió la mirada hacia Sakura, se apoyó en las manos para levantarse y después cubrió su desnudez con el pantalón, subiéndoselos hasta las caderas, desde donde intentaban deslizarse de nuevo.

Cuando fue plenamente consciente de que estaba sola con él, Sakura se levantó igual que él. Sasuke, de todos modos, le sobrepasaba en altura, por mucho tacón que llevara.

Sasuke... Su gigante Sasuke.

Él se acercó a ella, sin grandes aspavientos, sino con la fría seguridad que otorgaba el saber que sería el dueño de la situación. Cerró sus dedos, fríos y duros como hierros sobre el brazo desnudo de Sakura. La miró de arriba abajo. Tanto látex negro, tanta curva perfectamente delineada... La máscara. ¿Para qué? Él siempre la descubriría y la reconocería, aunque fuera vestida de koala.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Sakura?

Ella parpadeó sorprendida al escuchar su nombre, impersonal y respetuoso en boca de Sasuke.

Sabía quién era. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Yo no soy... —intentó fingir.

Pero Sasuke levantó la mano y le arrancó la máscara con fuerza, despeinándola, mostrando su rostro vulnerable. Desnuda.

Las pestañas de Sakura oscilaron vacilantes. El kohl se le había corrido y los labios pintados de rojo se habían desteñido al hacerle la felación. Debía de tener un humillante rostro de furcia, pensó agriamente.

Nadie la había preparado para eso. Para el juicio abierto y severo de Sasuke, ni tampoco para la vergüenza que de que él reprobara su comportamiento.

—No me vengas con gilipolleces, Sakura. Ahora mismo coges tus cosas y te largas.

—No voy a irme.

—¿Cómo? —Acercó el oído, como si no la oyera bien.

—Que no voy a irme.

—Por supuesto que te vas a ir —tiró de su brazo, dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida de la suite, como si acarreara con una niña desobediente—, y vas a hablar con Mei para decirle que te encuentras mal y que abandonas. Este es mi mundo. No el tuyo.

Sakura se detuvo en saco y tiró con fuerza para recuperar su brazo.

—No voy a irme. ¡He venido aquí a por ti!

—¿Has venido aquí a por mí? —repitió él con sorna—. Pues ya puedes darte la vuelta, porque no necesito que me rescaten. Quiero que te vayas.

Sakura sabía lo difícil que iba a ser Sasuke después de haberle decepcionado. Pero no había recorrido toda aquella aventura para nada, ¿no? Sus esfuerzos no caerían en saco roto.

—Sasuke, estoy aquí porque estoy muy arrepentida, por cómo actué después de la noche... —confesó, tensa ante la gélida mirada de su exmarido.

—¿Después de la noche que abusé de ti? ¿Es eso Sakura? ¿Ahora tienes remordimientos? —La miró de arriba abajo—. ¿Y vestirte así no hace que te sientas como una puta? ¿Lo que te hace Mei no es abusar de ti? ¿Estar en un juego así, donde cualquiera podría hacerte cosas peores a las que yo te hice, con tu consentimiento —puntualizó—, no hace que te mueras de miedo? Espero que Mei tenga un buen abogado, porque seguro que ya estás preparando una denuncia contra ella. ¡Contra todos! —clamó, indignado.

Sakura no quería interrumpirle. Se merecía cada una de sus acusaciones, y cuanto más las escuchaba en boca de aquel hombre, víctima de su confusión y su pánico, más terribles le parecían.

¿Cómo pudo actuar así?

—¡¿A qué mierda estás jugando, Sakura?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —La zarandeó, furioso por exponerse de aquel modo en su mundo.

—¡He venido a por ti, ya te lo he dicho! —contestó.

No pudo evitar sentir una desazón por cómo iban las cosas. Estaba claro que sus fantasías y cómo se había imaginado la reconciliación distaban mucho de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Quién te ha pedido que vengas a por mí? ¡Porque yo no!

—Quiero..., quiero recuperarte, Sasuke.

A Sakura le tembló la barbilla, pero su resolución no flaquearía. Le diría la verdad.

—Sasuke... —Odiaba llamarlo así, le recordaba a la pomposidad de sus padres y a sus prejuicios. ¿Cuánto había soportado Sasuke por ella?—. Me equivoqué. Actué movida por el miedo... Yo... Sabes lo que sucedió con mi hermano... Y mi mente, no sé qué me sucedió... Con el paso de los días, me di cuenta de que había metido la pata... Y no sabía cómo dar marcha atrás...

—Ponerme una denuncia por violencia de género con agravantes no es meter la pata —espetó Sasuke agarrándola de nuevo por el brazo—, es joderle la vida a una persona que jamás quiso hacerte daño...

—Oh, Dios... Sasuke... —A Sakura se le encogió el corazón. El cargo de conciencia que soportaba la estaba matando. Compungida por él y por ella, empezó a llorar. No quería dar pena, no era su intención. Pero lo lamentaba tanto—. Lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo...

—Tarde —dijo él intentándola sacar de nuevo de la habitación—. No me interesa.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó para detenerle.

—¡Es tarde para esto, Sakura!

Por Dios, tenía que sacarla de las Islas Vírgenes. Los villanos buscaban a sumisas como ella, que, sin serlo, o tal vez sí —ya no lo sabía—, llamaban la atención por su belleza. No quería exponerla al peligro.

—Me he metido en tu mundo para comprenderte y para decirte que estoy preparada para ti. Yo... Yo no tenía ni idea de que te gustaban estas cosas... Pero te quiero. Y mi vida..., mi vida es muy triste sin ti. Y quiero demostrarte que puedo ser tu mujer.

—Así que robaste mi ordenador para investigarme... —murmuró Sasuke con hastío—. Encima de traicionarme, me robas...

—Lo hice porque quería ver si podía conocer esa parte de ti a través de esas páginas que visitabas. Yo... Encontré tu conexión con el foro de Dragones y Mazmorras DS...

—Joder —resopló—. ¿Tú sola encontraste todo eso?

—Me ayudaron... Unos especialistas en piratear...

—¿Ahora cometes delitos?

—Y até cabos y... Sasuke —lo tomó de la barbilla con mirada implorante—, dame la oportunidad de redimirme, por favor. Quiero ser tu mujer... Yo... —Se limpió las lágrimas con dos manotazos, sin bajar la mirada ni una sola vez, reconociendo y exponiendo su culpa y su pena—. Solo quiero estar contigo otra vez y arreglarlo. Déjame hacerlo.

—Ya fuiste mi mujer, Sakura. Pero... no confiaste en mí. No me interesa lo que hayas hecho ahora. Todo tiene su momento, y tú y yo —se encogió de hombros— ya tuvimos el nuestro. Ya pasó.

—Pero puedo arreglarlo...

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Puedes arreglarlo? —Tenía ganas de guerra. O bien echaba a Sakura de la habitación, o bien se iba él; de lo contrario, le haría cosas peores a las que le hizo como castigo. Sakura vestida con látex le resultaba inquietantemente perturbadora. Algo elegante y lasciva, y capaz de endurecer al más manso. Debía ignorar su atractivo, su pelo ladeado, sus ojos de mapache... Lo ignoraría todo y se centraría en su despecho y en su dolor—. ¿Puedes recuperar los meses que me he perdido de Sarada? ¿Puedes devolvérmelos?

Ella negó con la cabeza, atribulada y desanimada.

—No. No puedo...

—¿Has retirado la denuncia?

—Aún no. pero será lo primero que haga en cuanto llegue a Washington, Sasuke. Te lo prometo.

—Entonces, eres una insensata, Sakura. ¿Qué haces en la misma habitación que tu violador? ¿Acaso no tuviste suficiente la última vez? —le gritó encarándose con ella.

—Tú... Tú no eres un violador.

—Eso, princesa —replicó furioso—, díselo al juez. Me largo. —Abrió la puerta de la suite.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A tomar el aire. No soporto estar contigo en la misma habitación. —Se detuvo y la miró por encima del hombro—. Cuando regrese, espero que te hayas ido. De lo contrario, mañana en el torneo, removeré cielo con tierra para echarte de aquí.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Sakura se clavó las uñas en las palmas y se dejó caer de rodillas, desilusionada y algo desanimada por aquel encuentro.

Mei se había ido.

El hombre que quería como esposo y amo también acababa de hacerlo.

¿Por qué se sentía tan sola?

Se abrazó a sí misma y corrió a meterse en el baño para quitarse la pintura de la cara. Tal vez el agua limpia purificaría sus pecados.

Ojalá una denuncia en un juzgado también se borrara con agua y jabón.


	16. Chapter 16

Al día siguiente, Sasuke echó a Sakurtication del torneo gracias a una carta de eliminación. Adujo que era muy celoso y que quería la atención de su ama solo para él.

Mei no podía hacer nada, ya que Sasuke era el portador de la carta y sus órdenes primaban.

Sasuke se la sacó de encima, tal y como quería.

Sakura no tardó en descubrir que en ese torneo nada era lo que parecía ser. La secuestraron antes de que se fuera al aeropuerto y la retuvieron junto a otras sumisas.

Esas horas que pasó secuestrada y que vivió en una suerte de limbo por las drogas que le hicieron tomar fueron como una neblina borrosa que no le dejaba recordar nada. Ni siquiera el miedo.

Y lo había sentido. Estaba segura de ello. Lo sintió cuando la secuestraron, cuando unas manos le cubrieron la boca dentro de un taxi que ella misma había pedido para que la dejaran en el aeropuerto.

Pero, después del susto inicial, le inyectaron algo y el efecto no se le pasó hasta que el FBI hizo una redada en el crucero al que la habían llevado, a ella y a las demás mujeres que habían secuestrado para vendérselas a unos compradores extranjeros, y la liberaron.

Ahora estaba en observación, en el hospital George Washington, a punto de recibir el alta. Ella no había resultado herida tras la intervención policial, como sí les había sucedido a otros.

Mei había muerto a manos de Venger, el villano más poderoso de todos los sadomasos que participaban en Walpurgis.

Sakura se miró las manos. Pensaba en Mei y se le caía el mundo a los pies... Su amiga había muerto. Estaba tan llena de vida días atrás, y ahora yacía bajo tierra. Los dedos tiritaban como si tuvieran frío, pero en el hospital la temperatura era la idónea. No podía salir del shock.

Y la mayor sorpresa de todas era una que todavía no conseguía asumir. Su exesposo, su exmarido agente comercial, respetable, bueno, sin grandes ambiciones, excepto la de sacar su familia adelante, era, en realidad, un agente del FBI. ¿Lo sabrían sus padres? ¿Lo sabría Jūgo?

Ella lo supo gracias a la conversación que tuvo con su subinspector Jiraiya. Él le había dicho que el agente Sasuke Uchiha pedía, por favor, que la tratasen bien, con todo tipo de cuidados. Y por eso se había tomado la licencia de visitarla personalmente.

—¿Agente? —preguntó Sakura, confusa.

—Sí... —Jiraiya frunció el ceño, y después deseó haberse mordido la lengua—. Disculpe, tal vez usted...

—No se disculpe —le pidió, levantando la mano que tenía el suero inyectado. La ansiedad la había deshidratado un poco, pero ya se estaba recuperando—. ¿Dice que Sasuke Uchiha es un agente del FBI?

—Sí, señora. Maldita sea —gruñó mirando hacia un lado—. No recordaba que usted no lo sabía...

—Ah, ¿que ya saben que yo no tengo ni idea de nada? ¿Así de fácil? —replicó ofendida.

—Señora. —Se frotó la calva—. Cuando Sasuke se recupere podrán hablar.

—¿Se recupere de qué? ¿Sasuke está bien? —Se incorporó de golpe, asustada por el tono del subdirector—. ¿Dónde está? ¿Está aquí?

—Sí. En la planta de arriba, junto a los demás agentes implicados en la misión. —La obligó a estirarse de nuevo—. Ya se lo contará él, supongo.

—Supone mal —contestó—. ¿Insinúa que todo este torneo formaba parte de una misión del FBI?

—No. El torneo no formaba parte de nada —aclaró dirigiéndose a la bombona de agua y llenando un vaso de plástico para ofrecérselo—. Beba, por favor. Mis hombres estaban infiltrados para desmantelar la organización de sádicos que estaban asesinando a sumisas y a sumisos sin contemplaciones. Por eso estaban aquí. Llevaban preparándose para esto más de año y medio.

—Año y medio —repitió, completamente perdida. Año y medio. Eso daba para mucho.

Jiraiya carraspeó, incómodo.

—Seguro que serán detalles que Uchiha le explicará, a no ser que también decida mantener el secreto profesional. —Miró la punta de sus zapatos con incomodidad, como si tuviera prisa por huir de ahí y perderla de vista—. Deseo su pronta recuperación, señorita Senju.

—Gracias.

—Ahora debo irme. Comunicaré a Uchiha que se encuentra bien.

—Dígale que mañana me darán el alta —le dijo antes de que dejara su habitación del hospital.

Jiraiya asintió con la cabeza antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Sakura apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la camilla y miró la ciudad a través de la ventana del hospital. Siempre le había gustado Washington. Una capital limpia, llena de cultura y civismo, de calles cuidadas y parques modélicos... Allí vivía Sasuke porque se suponía que ahí tenía su trabajo. Y ahora ya sabía por qué. En Washington estaban las oficinas federales.

Enfadada con Sasuke y consigo misma, por su propia ceguera e ignorancia, apretó los dientes para no chillar de impotencia. Miró su alianza, y después el vaso de plástico que le había dado Jiraiya, todavía lleno de agua, y, con un impulso de impotencia y decepción, lo lanzó contra la pared, salpicando el papel azulado y la televisión que colgaba del soporte.

Tal vez había sido una mala esposa.

Pero Sasuke tampoco era lo que se podía decir un marido ejemplar.

Con los ojos llorosos, se cubrió la cara con la almohada.

¿Durante cuánto tiempo le había mentido?

Al día siguiente, se vistió con minifalda negra, blusa blanca, americana del mismo color y tacones, para sentirse poderosa y seria. El día anterior por la tarde, intentó visitarle, pero Sasuke no le permitió entrar, el maldito.

Esta vez, sin bata de interna, se sentía más fuerte. Se decía que la ropa marcaba cierto respeto.

Habían recuperado sus maletas y su documentación. Se registró en un hotel cercano al hospital, y compró algo de ropa.

Pero encontrarse a Hinata Haruno o Lady Nala, como se llamara, en el ascensor, de camino a la quinta planta, resultó humillante.

Sakura iba a necesitar terapia, estaba convencida. O, tal vez, los cambios en su vida en los últimos meses la habían hecho más fuerte de lo que parecía. Tal vez por ese motivo se vio capaz de enfrentarse a aquella pelinegra Hinata sin derrumbarse.

Después de dirigirle una tímida sonrisa a la joven de ojos grises y aspecto surfero, se saludaron.

—Sakura.

—Hola, Hinata.

—Yo... Dios, ni siquiera sé qué decirte...

—No digas nada. —Gracias a Dios, las gafas de Prada negras, grandes y de pasta, cubrían parte de un moratón que tenía en la mejilla. Se lo hizo cuando intentaron forcejear con ella para llevársela. Hasta que un tío con cresta y acento ruso la liberó. Era del FBI, al parecer, y lo llamaban Itachi—. No hace falta que digas nada. Las palabras, en casos como este, sobran.

—Sí —contestó Hinata retorciéndose las manos, tan incómoda como ella—. ¿Vas a ver a...?

—¿A Sasuke? Sí —carraspeó—. Eso si me deja, claro. Las dos veces que lo he visitado me ha echado de la habitación —murmuró avergonzada.

—Qué zoquete. Fue un acto muy valiente hacer eso por él, Sakura —reconoció—. No sabía que eras Sakurtication. Dios... No lo habría imaginado nunca.

—Iba siempre enmascarada. —Se encogió de hombros—. Era normal que no me reconocieras.

—Pero tú a mí sí.

—Oh, Dios —resopló—. Sí. Y cuando vi que hacías de ama de Sasuke, no me lo podía creer. No entendía qué hacía Sasuke ahí, de sumiso... Me dejó desorientada.

Hinata sonrió, la entendía.

—No soy capaz de imaginar el miedo que pasaste cuando te diste cuenta de que te ponían a la venta...

Sakura apretó los dientes y miró hacia otro lado. Claro que sintió miedo. Pero las drogas hacían olvidarlo todo.

—Me retuvieron en la isla. Pensé que... Pensé que me iban a matar... —Exhaló, como si no tuviera fuerzas para continuar—. No sabía qué estaba pasando... Me drogaron... Nos drogaron a todas.

—Pero eso ya ha pasado. —Hinata le puso una mano en el hombro—. ¿Sabes?, Sasuke dejó de jugar de dominante en la misión, después de lo tuyo.

Sakura no quería pensar en eso. Pero sabía que era cierto. Y le daba tanta pena y tanta rabia haberle hecho tantísimo daño... ¿Cómo lo podía arreglar? ¿Cómo iba a perdonarle la mentira sobre su trabajo?

—Bueno, no me extraña... Lo dejé traumatizado —juró arrepentida.

—Fuiste tan osada... Te admiré mucho cuando Sasuke me dijo que eras tú. ¿Cómo te atreviste a meterte allí, en un torneo así?

—Yo solo quería recuperar a mi marido... Las situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. ¿No dicen eso?

—Sí.

—También fue una gran estupidez todo lo que hice cuando me asustó. Y eso... Eso no me lo va a perdonar.

—Con el tiempo...

—¿Con el tiempo? —repitió ella mirándola de reojo—. Llevaba siete años casada con él. Hemos tenido una niña maravillosa... Y ahora ya no sé ni con quién me había casado. Sasuke es agente del FBI, no agente comercial. —Por supuesto que no, joder. No era un simple agente comercial. El Estado utilizaba las habilidades de Sasuke para otras cosas—. Me secuestraron en el maldito torneo de BDSM, y a él por poco lo matan... Vi cómo..., vi cómo Venger mataba a Mei. —Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Recordaría para siempre esa imagen tan salvaje. Tendría pesadillas para siempre—. Y yo no tenía ni idea —protestó levantando un poco la voz—. Ni idea de nada, de... —susurró, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Hinata comprendía su desasosiego. Pero, a veces, ser agente doble comportaba mentir y ocultar la identidad hasta a los que más se amaba.

A veces, ser agente doble era arriesgar la vida de aquel modo.

Las dos se bajaron en la planta quinta.

—Bueno, voy a intentarlo de nuevo —aseguró Sakura secándose los ojos humedecidos.

—Suerte —le deseó Hinata, que se detuvo frente a la puerta de Naruto—. Ponte en contacto conmigo cuando lo necesites, Sakura. Sasuke... Sasuke tiene mi teléfono.

—Gracias —contestó ella con cara de estar a punto de enfrentarse al diablo—. No lo descarto. — Por supuesto que no. Hinata sería una magnífica fuente de información para ella. Y seguro que serían buenas amigas. Le caía muy bien.

Siguió caminando hasta pararse frente a la habitación de Sasuke. Llamó con los nudillos y abrió la puerta.

Una cédula con un vendaje aparatoso le cubría el brazo herido. Otro vendaje ocultaba el corte en la garganta, que había necesitado algún que otro punto.

Sasuke dormía, y esta vez, no había ninguna enfermera presente, ni tampoco ningún compañero velando por él.

Solo en ese momento, Sakura se acercó a la cama y le acarició el pelo que tenía pegado a la frente.

Era un guerrero. Un héroe. Su superhéroe, pensó acongojada. Un hombre que quería celebrar sus victorias y logros en el más absoluto anonimato.

No quería celebrar nada con ella, por eso nunca le dijo la verdad sobre quién era o a qué se dedicaba.

Mientras Sasuke durmiera, ella podría tocarle sin sentirse juzgada o sucia. Sonrió con tristeza. Su cuerpo era tan grande que ocupaba toda la cama, y los pies a punto estaban de salírsele por la parte inferior.

La sábana blanca cubría unas extremidades llenas de heridas de guerra. La había salvado. Había avisado para que la liberaran, para que la rescataran. Sakura había presenciado el momento en el que degollaron a Mei y golpearon a Sasuke por intentar salvarla... Eran unos recuerdos escalofriantes que jamás podría enterrar.

—Estúpido héroe... —susurró entre lágrimas, acariciando su frente y su mejilla.

La mano de Sasuke salió disparada y rodeó la muñeca de Sakura, que dio un respingo, asustada. Sus ojos acusadores pasaron de estar soñolientos a alerta en cero coma dos segundos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Ayer te dije que te fueras y me dejaras solo.

—No pienso irme. Estás..., estás convaleciente —replicó ella sin dejar que su tono la intimidara.

Sasuke la repasó de arriba abajo, soltó su muñeca y fijó sus ojos azabaches en el moratón que se adivinaba tras las gafas.

—¿Te duele? Te golpearon... Intentaste resistirte a que te vendieran y...

Sakura percibió un tono de preocupación, pero no quiso hacerse demasiadas ilusiones. Se apartó las gafas de sol para que le pudiera ver los ojos. Ese Sasuke era volátil, lleno de carácter y poco dado a las conversaciones amables. A lo mejor, ya no sentía nada por ella.

—Sí me duele. Pero solo si me lo toco. —El moratón sobre su mejilla era un recordatorio constante de la pesadilla que había vivido.

—Ya. —Sasuke miró la puerta de la habitación—. Vete.

—Sasuke, tengo algo que decirte...

—Sakura, no me obligues a presionar la alarma de la habitación o tendrán que sacarte de aquí a la fuerza. —La amenazó—. No tenemos nada de que hablar.

—¿Ah, no?

Sasuke intentó darse media vuelta para presionar el botón, poco paciente, pero Sakura lo cubrió con las manos impidiendo que lo tocara.

—Espera un momento. —Se armó de valor para decirle lo único que él le permitía decir antes de que la apartara de ahí y viniera una enfermera—. Sé que fui injusta contigo, y no sé qué hacer para arreglarlo...

—Cállate.

—Pero tú también te has portado mal conmigo, me mentiste. —La voz se le quebró y bajó la cabeza para que Sasuke no viera por enésima vez las lágrimas que se deslizaban a través de sus mejillas. ¿Por qué no podía hablar sin llorar? Se maldijo, debía de ser una cosa de familia. Era igual que su madre—.Eres un agente del FBI —dijo, incrédula.

Sasuke se quedó muy callado y estudió la reacción de Sakura, aunque ya no importara.

—Sí. ¿Y qué?

—¡¿Y qué?! ¡Que me mentiste! ¡A mí! ¡Y mentiste a mi familia! —le reprendió—. ¡¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?!

Sasuke sonrió cínicamente.

—¿A los Senju? ¿A los que temen a las placas más que a la vulgaridad? ¡¿Tú qué crees, princesa?!

Sakura dejó ir el aire que retenía en los pulmones, y se sintió pequeña y mezquina al saber que Sasuke jamás se hubiera sincerado con ella por sus prejuicios hacia los policías.

—No me lo habrías dicho nunca, ¿verdad? En los ocho años que hace que nos conocemos...

—No, Sakura. No te lo hubiera dicho jamás. Porque la sola idea de perderte me consumía —dijo sin ninguna emoción en la voz, mirándola como si fuera parte del mobiliario, y no una persona con corazón—. Pero ahora ya no importa, ¿verdad? Estamos divorciados, me denunciaste... Ya no hay nada que perder. Tu familia no me va a enterrar más de lo que ya lo ha hecho. Y tú..., tú ya no me puedes abandonar y acusar de... Ya ves, que sea agente del FBI no cambia nada.

Sakura se dirigió al dispensador de agua arrastrando los pies. Parecía arrastrar una gran peso, como si ya nada pudiera importar.

Sasuke no sentía nada hacia ella. ¿Era eso? ¿La indiferencia, la crueldad y el desquite se debían a que no sentía nada por ella?

—Ibas a mantenerme engañada toda la vida —afirmó sin tapujos.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Ya tenía demasiados números en mi contra por no ser rico, ni italiano, ni saber nada sobre los campos de azúcar, ni provenir de la aristocracia de Nueva Orleans, como para, encima, soportar sentirme señalado e infravalorado por mi vocación. Sirvo a mi país. Llevo placa. Lo siento por vosotros —admitió sin escrúpulos—. Pero seguro que tus padres están contentos con el pijo de Neji. Sí, creo que es el hombre que mejor te va, ¿eh, princesa?

Ya estaba otra vez aquel tono despectivo que la sacaba de quicio.

—No seas injusto. Yo no tengo nada con Neji...

—Claro, y también juraste amarme y respetarme todos los días de tu vida. Pero no cumpliste tu juramento. Me sentenciaste. Ahora, por favor, sal de mi habitación. No eres bienvenida.

—¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo? —susurró Sakura, herida al descubrir que le importaba tan poco—. Que..., que yo no he dejado de amarte, incluso cuando creía que me habías maltratado. —Se puso las gafas para ocultar su dolor—. Y que incluso ahora, sabiendo que me has engañado durante tanto tiempo, aún te quiero. Y todavía te pido que me perdones y que lo volvamos a intentar. No quiero que lo nuestro acabe así. —Sus labios hicieron un puchero y la barbilla le tembló—. Tenemos una hija...

—¿Ah, sí? ¿La hija a la que no me has dejado acercar, tratándome como si fuera un maldito asesino? ¿Qué pensabas que iba a hacerle, Sakura?

—En cambio, tú —prosiguió ella, que se sentía perdedora— no quieres aceptar mis disculpas, y me has tachado de tu vida por una simple equivocación... Eso dice mucho de tu amor por mí.

Aquella acusación tocó una fibra sensible en Sasuke, algo que hizo que se incorporara de la cama, a pesar del dolor, y alzara la voz:

—¡No te atrevas a hablarme de amor, niñata consentida! ¡Cuando te lo quise demostrar, me tiraste a los leones! ¡Cuando quise enseñarte qué era, me juzgaste y me denunciaste! ¡Soy un puto agente del FBI con una denuncia de violencia de género! —exclamó fuera de sí—. ¡¿Crees que ha sido ir por una camino de rosas pasearme por las oficinas con ese cartel pegado en la frente?! ¡No me hables de amor, Sakura! ¡Porque si soy culpable de algo es de haberme enamorado tanto de ti que me olvidé incluso de quererme a mí mismo y de respetarme! ¡Así que ni se te ocurra darme lecciones de lo que es querer, porque, en ese sentido, tanto tú como tu familia os podéis ir a la mierda!

Sakura abrió los ojos, estupefacta, abatida.

—¡Vete a llorarle a Neji! ¡Y de paso le explicas cómo me metiste hasta tu garganta y...!

—¡Capullo! —Sakura le tiró el agua del vaso a la cara, y salió de la habitación como un vendaval, sabiendo que sería imposible hacer las paces con Sasuke.

Lo había perdido.

Si le hablaba así, es que no sentía nada por ella. Sollozando y gimiendo, entró en el ascensor, deseosa de salir del hospital y con ganas por llegar a Luisiana y retomar su vida.

Le explicaría todo lo sucedido a sus padres, porque quería cerrar el tema Sasuke para siempre. Ellos sabrían toda la verdad. Era lo justo para Sasuke. Y también para ella.

Después... Después ya vería.

Ahora no podía pensar mientras le doliera el corazón de ese modo. Solo Sarada calmaría sus heridas y su derrota. Y necesitaba a su hija con urgencia, necesitaba de su cariño incondicional. Ella siempre la querría por mucho que se equivocara.

Sasuke, por su parte, se quedó con la vista clavada en el techo. Sintió la almohada y las sábanas mojadas, por aquel arrebato de Sakura. Le había tirado el vaso de agua a la cara, pero al menos eso disimularía las lágrimas.

Si le había ocultado algo tan importante a Sakura durante tanto tiempo, también sabría mentirse a sí mismo y fingir que ya nada le dolía.

Que no lloraba por lo que ya no tenía.


	17. Chapter 17

_En la actualidad_

 _Nueva Orleans_

Sasuke bebía de su botella de ron Cajún, apoyado en su nuevo Evoque negro, recién comprado.

Había ganado el torneo de Dragones y Mazmorras DS, eso implicaba una buena cantidad de dinero.

No solo había logrado desmantelar la red de tráfico de armas liderada por Hidan Vasiliev y el Mago, sino que también se había vuelto un poco más rico. Sus compañeros habían acordado quedarse un pellizco del dinero que los mismos narcos manipulaban. ¿Y por qué? Por venganza y porque nadie les había echado un cable respecto a ese caso. Al contrario, todo eran sospechas alrededor de ellos. El FBI había dudado de su fidelidad, y apenas los habían ayudado para mantenerse a salvo de los ataques de los rusos. No enviaron ningún refuerzo y, para más inri, sus amigas Ino y Hinata Haruno y el agente al cargo del caso Amos y Mazmorras, Naruto Uzumaki, estuvieron bajo sospecha por ayudar a un supuesto agente doble llamado Itachi Lebedev, que ahora era uno de sus mejores amigos, un tipo que jamás traicionaba a los suyos. Y por eso y por más cosas, se habían hartado de protocolos y de ser tan buenos. Y ahora ninguno de ellos quería trabajar más para el FBI.

Lo dejarían. Tal vez montarían una agencia de detectives o de seguridad ellos solos... Ya lo verían.

—Puede que viva del cuento toda mi vida... —Alzó la botella negra y brindó con la luna llena, sin atisbo de alegría.

Observaba la noche estrellada, nadando entre el olvido que proporcionaba el alcohol, con la canción de Hey Brother, de Avicci, sonando a toda pastilla, en un descampado frente al río Misisipi. Y allí pensaba en si algún día volvería a ser feliz, como antes. Antes de que su mujer metiera la pata y enviara todas sus ilusiones a la basura.

Estaba solo. Más solo que la una.

No como Naruto e Itachi, que habían encontrado a sus medias naranjas, mujeres de acción como ellos. Mujeres dispuestas a cubrir todas sus necesidades y a cuidar todo lo que era de ellos.

Dos días atrás, se sintió feliz por sus amigos, por ser partícipe de su dicha y ver en directo el regreso de Itachi mientras cantaba junto a su hija Milenka y le decía a Ino que era la mujer de su vida. Maldita sea, se le habían saltado las lágrimas al verlo, y al ver que la familia de la chica lo aceptaba. Los Haruno y los Uzumaki se querían de corazón. Y los primeros habían adoptado a Lebedev como uno más de la familia.

Amargado y exhausto de tanto atormentarse, Sasuke se sentó sobre el capó del coche. ¿Por qué los Senju no le habían recibido con un afecto igual de sincero? ¿Por qué? Siempre sintió que junto a ellos caminaba entre minas, señalado por su pobre linaje, por no manejar ciertos códigos de buena conducta. Pero él era un hombre culto y trabajador, que había estado perdidamente entregado a su hija Sakura..., y sentía que lo habían menospreciado. Todos ellos.

Se sentía injustamente apaleado.

Debería estar alegre porque se había librado de aquellos que no le querían. Sin embargo, a veces el despecho y la pena no le dejaban dormir. Por eso, de vez en cuando, bebía. Lo relajaba, y privaba a su mente de pensar en nada más que no fuera reposar la resaca.

Ahora entendía a Jūgo, que en paz descansara. Él hizo lo mismo. Cuando mataron a Hasuki, odiaba experimentar esa pérdida día tras día: los días pasaban, pero el recuerdo permanecía. Y el whisky lo tranquilizaba tanto..., lo sumía en la neblina de un pasajero olvido. Y se aficionó demasiado a esa sensación.

Después, salió del agujero, espoleado por la increíble Ino. Y en sus castigos, en las domas, Jūgo encontró el olvido. En la misión encontró una liberación, una vía de escape. A pesar de que, lamentablemente, para pena de todos, también encontró la muerte.

Y Sasuke le echaba de menos. Muchísimo. Su mejor amigo se había ido. Eso era algo que costaba de aceptar.

No obstante, él seguía vivo.

Vivo y sin planes.

Vivo y libre.

Vivo y solitario.

Decían que tenía un mundo por delante. Pero aún no lograba divisar ese mundo, solo un espacio hueco y aburrido, en el que se encontraba fuera de lugar.

Sacó su iPhone plateado del bolsillo trasero de su tejano y comprobó si había alguna llamada. No quería preocuparse, porque, de hecho, él ya no pensaba en ella como si fuera nada suyo. Pero Sakura lo había llamado todos los días desde que salió del hospital George Washington. Y lo había hecho durante casi dos meses, preocupándose por él, por su lesión del brazo, por si ya había cicatrizado su herida del cuello, por si tenía pesadillas... Además, le informó de que había retirado la denuncia y de que el juez, después de sus súplicas, había anulado la orden de alejamiento.

De la última vez que hablaron hacía poco más de dos semanas. Ella lo llamó para explicarle que se sentía inquieta. Tenía una especie de manía persecutoria.

Sasuke lo entendía. Cuando habías vivido un secuestro, el trauma te hacía pensar y creer cosas que no son, y ella tenía la sensación de que la estaban persiguiendo. Pero solo eran fantasmas consecuencias de un trauma. Nada más. Con el tiempo, esas sensaciones se desvanecerían como el humo.

Sasuke se sentía culpable, pues la última vez que hablaron había sido demasiado duro y desagradable con ella. Cuando Sakura lo llamó, estaba en medio de un rastreo facial, ayudando a Itachi e Ino en el Temptations, un club de BDSM del barrio Francés. Entonces no tenía tiempo para Sakura ni para nadie. Hablar con ella lo irritaba; oír su voz suave y temblorosa le afectaba demasiado. Porque la quería. Pero la odiaba más de lo que la había querido.

Sujetó el móvil con fuerza, cansado de aquella rutina desde que ella lo había dejado de llamar.

Todas las noches desde entonces repetía el mismo ritual. Miraba el móvil, meditaba si llamarla o no, recordaba lo vivido y lo sufrido, y se volvía a guardar el teléfono.

Mejor así. Las heridas aún estaban demasiado abiertas como para hacerle creer que se creía sus disculpas y que deseaba retomar algo que Sakura y su familia se habían encargado de pisotear.

Sasuke, en ese tiempo, había recibido muchas llamadas de sus exsuegros. Dan y Tsunade querían hablar con él, seguramente para disculparse. Seguro que lo habrían visto de refilón por la tele declarando en la resolución del caso de Hidan Vasiliev y que se habrían dado cuenta de que era una especie de héroe nacional. Pero Sasuke no deseaba conversar con ellos, no quería escuchar ni halagos ni disculpas de nadie.

En ese momento, el teléfono sonó, con la canción de It Girl, de Jason Derulo. Era el tono de voz que había escogido para su amiga Lady Nala, la agente Hinata Haruno.

—¿Qué pasa, Nala? —preguntó solícito—. ¿Ya te deja el Rey León llamarme a estas horas?

—Eh, Sasuke... ¿Dónde estás?

—Frente al Misisipi.

—Ah, bien, entonces estás aquí.

—Sí. ¿Qué sucede, Hinata?

—Verás, te llamo porque Sasori acaba de venir a verme.

—¿Qué le pasa al mulato? —Se rio sin demasiado interés y dio otro sorbo más a su botella. Sasori era el jefe de policía de la comisaría en la que trabajaba Hinata.

—Oye... ¿Estás bebiendo?

—No, qué va...

—Pues más vale que tires esa botella a la basura y espabiles, ¿me oyes?

Sasuke arrugó el cejo con incredulidad. En ocasiones, Hinata tenía una naturaleza de lo más dominante.

—¿Qué es lo que hace que te pongas así? Me muero por saberlo. ¿Qué ha pasado? —Su voz sonó impersonal.

—Dan Senju ha venido a poner una denuncia a la comisaría. —Dejó caer la bomba sin anestesia.

Sasuke resopló, hastiado. Dan ya sabría que andaba por Luisiana y quería denunciarlo de nuevo, con la excusa de que violaba la orden de alejamiento.

—Maldita sea —gruñó—. ¿Me ha denunciado?

—¿A ti? No. A ti no. —Hinata parecía preocupada.

—¿Y entonces? —No comprendía.

—Sasuke..., préstame atención. San ha denunciado la desaparición de su hija. La esperaban esta mañana para que recogiera a Sarada. Sakura había ido a Chicago a negociar la compra de un local, y les había dejado a la pequeña a sus padres... La última noticia que tienen de ella es de las ocho de la mañana. Acababa de llegar al aeropuerto de Luisiana y se dirigía hacia Thibodaux. Sus padres la han llamado repetidas veces. El teléfono suena, pero no han dado con ella y no creo que le quede mucha batería... Y... ¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke, me estás escuchando?

La botella que sostenía cayó al suelo y lo que quedaba de licor se desparramó por la tierra arenosa.

Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda, acompañado de aquel extraño hormigueo que producía el miedo.

Sakura jamás tendría a sus padres tanto tiempo desinformados. Si le hubiera pasado algo que ella pudiese contar, ya les habría contactado. Aquello no era normal. No era propio de una mujer tan responsable y respetuosa como ella.

¿Y si...? ¿Y si el miedo que tenía Sakura estuviera justificado? ¿Y si no era fruto del shock?

Se llevó la mano al pecho. Podría jurar que su corazón se había olvidado de latir. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y se pasó una mano temblorosa por la nuca, hasta que contestó con determinación:

—Poned inmediatamente a un equipo de búsqueda, Hina. Que rastreen el aeropuerto y todo el perímetro que va desde este a Thibodaux —ordenó.

—Eso ya lo hemos hecho —aclaró ella—. Lo que quiero saber es si tú vas a echarnos una mano. ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde puede estar?

—¿Alguna idea? No. Pero, por supuesto que os voy a ayudar, joder. Ahora mismo voy para allá.

Sasuke colgó el teléfono inmediatamente y rodeó el Evoque. Se subió en él y encendió el motor hasta que las luces y el ordenador de la consola iluminaron el interior del vehículo. Apretó un botón en la guantera, y de él emergió un ordenador portátil negro integrado en el mismo coche.

Jamás había sentido tal ansiedad. Rezó para que a Sakura no le sucediera nada malo... y para que su iPhone todavía siguiese encendido. Se sabía las claves de su Id de Apple y pensaba rastrear su teléfono hasta que diera con su posición exacta.

Si a su exmujer le había pasado algo, él sería el único que la podía encontrar. Tenía los medios para ello.

Y cuando Sasuke buscaba algo, siempre lo encontraba. Era un rastreador nato.

Sakura había llegado a su vida cuando él no la buscaba, pero ahora era el momento de buscarla, de dar con ella de nuevo.

Y rezaba porque nadie le hubiera tocado un pelo. De lo contrario, habría firmado su sentencia de muerte.

Habían tenido sus diferencias, pero él iba a morder y matar por la madre de su hija.

¿FIN?


End file.
